Chronicles of Absolution: Hear No Evil, See No Evil
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.19. Something is going on in the town of New Harmony, Wisconsin. People are losing their senses and the fulgies are out doing what they do; it's chaos. Winchester and Co. are drawn to the town and find themselves in the middle of a plot of revenge that they have to fight without one of their senses. Things don't get better with a tagalong hunter with a past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Hear No Evil, See No Evil...**

**Chapter 1**

_New Harmony, Wisconsin_

It was a beautiful night. The full moon was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Even though he couldn't hear anything, Javier could appreciate what his other senses could tell him about the neighborhood. Spring had come and he could feel the change in the weather. It was pleasant and he could tell that his fraternal twin brother Jake was enjoying too and was describing the sounds he could make out.

Javier had been born deaf and Jake lost his hearing due to meningitis when he was little. Javier didn't mind not hearing since he and his brother learned to sign and have been doing it since they were kids. Jake sometimes missed hearing but he loved his brother and the community that they lived in where the people were blind, deaf and hearing and everyone knew some form of sign or could read lips and knew how to treat people who lost a sense or two. There were even a few with physical disabilities.

As they walked towards their home they came across the captain moving along in his chair and taking care of something for his house. He spotted them and waved out to them and called out, "Double time it Double J."

Jake laughed as he signed to Javier, _Captain Ironsides says hello._

Javier nodded since he knew that the veteran liked them and called them a nickname since their names both started with the letter 'J'. They came up with a sign for the veteran and showed it to him and he liked it. When he came to New Harmony the captain was bitter about his war injury from his tour in Iraq and wanted to get away from everything. They had been persistent even though Jake was the smartass of the pair and they became friends.

Jake grinned and signed back to their friend, _Yes sir._ Then the boys gave a salute to indicate that they were going to carry out their order while the captain laughed as he went about doing his evening chores for the night.

The boys passed through the center of town to where the town's water fountain was. Javier tugged on his brother's jacket sleeve to indicate that he was to stop. Jake stopped and turned to see what Javier was looking at. He grinned a bit as they looked.

The fountain was an inspiration from a local artist who was commissioned to design the fountain that would go in front of city hall in the center of town. It wasn't meant to be insulting but rather a reflection of the people that lived in New Harmony. In fact many of the people thought that the design was fitting.

The statue in the center was of the three monkeys that were a novelty item. One had its hands over its ears, the middle had his over his eyes and the third had his over his mouth. They sat side by side and their seat billowed into a curtain of water below into the main basin. The plaque at the base said the sum of what the fountain said: Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil and you feel no evil.

The idea was to remind the people of how they were towards one another especially with a population with a vast majority of the people with some sort of disability. It wasn't exactly a perfect town but the people living there were essentially good people. Most of them went to church and there were some who did their gatherings if they happened to be of a different religious orientation.

Javier tugged on Jake's sleeve and signed, _I can never get enough of the view._

_ Yeah like you can't get enough of Emily Hunt._ Jake grinned at his brother as he teased him about his interest in a girl at the school they went to.

_She hears_, Javier signed, _We're just friends._

Jake made a sound in his throat. Since he lost hearing, he could speak with his voice. It sounded strange but he could make himself be understood if necessary. _Yeah right little big bro. You like her and she likes you._

_She hangs out with Kyle._

_ He's a jock. You're the genius and she likes that. Ask her out._

_Don't be stupid._ Javier made a slight frown as he signed. _It would never work out._

_Now that is stupid. You don't know if it will work out or not._ Jake gave a firm look as he looked up at his tall brother.

_Don't give me that._

_ Big brother. I win._

Javier threw a face at his brother and signed, _Dude, what are you five?_

_ Look who's talking_, Jake retorted. He stared at Javier for a time until he added, _Hey think about the fountain. Ask Ems out. You never know and even then…_ He shrugged his shoulders.

_You can be a jerk you know._

_ And you can be a bitch._

They freely cussed since they usually got a talking to from their mom who disliked swearing even if it was in sign. She may be able to hear but she had learned to sign along with their dad and could tell what was cussing. They ended up learning them anyway and they used them when they were not at home.

Javier made a face at his brother. It caused Jake to laugh at him and give him a slap across the shoulders before he signed, _My baby bro likes a girl. His first._

_ And I'm sure you made a job of it with yours._

_ Can I help it if I'm the cool and awesome one?_

_ If it meant acknowledging your overinflated ego._

_ Hey!_

Javier shrugged his shoulders like it was an accident but completely unapologetic about it. He gave a smile that was designed to play cute and said that he had one up on his brother. _If you paid more attention to your studies than the girls…_

_ Alright knock it off. I get it. But still Javi has the hots for a girl._

_ Fine. I'll ask her but if she says no then I'm kicking your ass._

_ I'd like to see you try. You may be freakishly huge but I can still take you out._

_ I've been practicing._

_ Yeah right._

The brothers signed a little more before turning away and continuing on their way home. They couldn't be late for dinner otherwise they would be grounded. Jake signed about something that he heard in the halls at school and Javier was signing that he was talking complete shit.

Later when darkness completely settled over the town, the person that had been watching the people passing by all day stepped out of the shadows. They walked forward to the middle of the street that was now deserted. Even if there was an effective police force available they wouldn't be able to a damn thing.

It was easy to slip by wearing the dark hoodie acquired. It was a little degrading and it was the kind of thing a homeless bum would wear but it served its purpose. There was also nothing to fear since there was no one except the town drunk that apparently everyone in this happy little town left alone and tolerated since he was virtually harmless and considered a little crazy.

The chant was easy to do. It was an old spell and one saved for just an occasion like this. It was of course in the old Latin. It was a virtual given when it came to spells unless it was one of those old ones like this one but he couldn't read dead languages. It had been translated into the old Latin which was the best substitute.

As the spell chant was finished, the head lifted and noticed that the monkeys glowed. A grin graced the lips as a final chant was added and in English, "And now let the trap be set and what had been started will now be finished."

"What are you doing?"

The sound of the siren and the bellow from the patrol car caught the attention of the hooded one. Turning there was a cop who looked like he had too many doughnuts and upset that he pulled the night shift. Advancing, the hooded one said, "Evening officer. Just walking around and enjoying the night air."

"He was violating the sanctuary," the drunk came up and started gesturing wildly at the hooded one.

The cop looked at the drunk and said, "Red, calm down." He gestured with his hand to try and calm the agitated drunk down.

"He violated the sanctuary. The great evil will rain down and drive the people to the rivers of blood," Red the drunk gestured wildly. "He had the eyes. The dark eyes of evil."

The cop shook his head and looked towards the hooded one. He was looking at the drunk. Something flickered and the cop frowned. "Sorry about that. Red is Red."

The drunk was still gesturing wildly at the hooded one. At that moment the breeze blew through and the cop looked at the person he was questioning. It was then he saw a book that had strange symbols on it and they weren't Christian ones. The hooded one looked at the book and then at the cop who was looking at him and said, "You will be sorry you saw that."

The night was suddenly filled with screams as Red screamed about the evil with black eyes. Then there was the crushing sound of bones breaking and the spray of blood as it spattered on the ground. The cop shouted and pulled his gun. Gunshots filled the air and where suddenly silenced by screams and the sound of blood.

The hooded figure looked at the handiwork of the blood everywhere and started walking towards the shadows. From his pocket he pulled a cell phone out and dialed a number and held it to his ear. When he got the person that he was calling he said, "It's done. The spell has been set."

_Good. Do what you do best and have fun._

The hooded figure couldn't help but grin as he disconnected the call and tossed it aside. It was a burner phone so it was untraceable. He continued to walk through the night as he headed towards the base of operations he had assumed. He walked through the down and past the people that were talking and heading in the direction he had come from. He muttered unintelligibly to himself as he continued to walk towards his dwelling.

The room was a slum but not too bad. This piss ant happy town liked to keep their buildings looking nice. This was as close to the preference that could be gotten to. The deed was done and now it was a matter of waiting. Putting the book on the table, he opened it to find a spell that would prove helpful and then pulled the bowl he had prepped for the occasion. He chanted in Latin and got who he was making the phone call to and said, "It is time."

He didn't wait for a response and cut the connection. He went back to the book and took out the thick piece of vellum that had been tucked in the spine. Looking at it a slight sneer appeared on his face. He set it on the table and pulled out something else out of his pocket. He chuckled as he prepared and said, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He then began to chant. Soon the fun would begin.

* * *

The house had been condemned and was the source of the trouble in this hind end of space town. The thing was a werewolf, at least that was what the Winchesters thought when they rolled into town on the case. Of course having seen quite a bit, they weren't sure if the werewolf was a new age, a Lupei, or a full on lycanthrope so they prepared for any eventuality.

It had been easy enough getting onto the property since it was pretty much falling apart and that meant the potential for some falling debris. The house looked small on the outside but the inside was huge and there were plenty of places for the thing to hide. It was from one of these places in which their guy sprang out and the jaws went snapping and they weren't dealing with one or two but three.

"Sonofabitch! Sasha." Dean held up his gun trying to get a clean shot. Sasha was in the way though since she was dealing out the hurt in keeping the distance between the fugly and Dean. "Get out of the way."

It was the wrong thing to say since Sasha pivoted out of the way of the sharp nails of the werewolf that took a swipe at her. It left Dean clear for an attack and he ended up getting shoved into the wall of the room and left a dent in the wall. He was on the ground and the werewolf was on top of him trying to kill him but he was trying to hold the thing back.

He got lucky when the werewolf was tackled by a fairly large ball of fur with snarling and snapping jaws. Of course the thing scratched him good on his upper arm. Dean looked at the hole and swore, "Sonofabitch."

Sasha in the meantime had a hard, bone crushing grip on the arm of the werewolf. Her snarls were heard as she held onto her death grip and shook her body to cause ripping and tearing. Her muscled body refused to give into the tugs from the werewolf. She even managed to avoid the swipes the werewolf delivered her way.

Dean pulled up his gun and aimed. At that moment Sasha moved and pulled the arm to leave the chest open to attack. Three taps into the heart and the werewolf was down. Dean managed to take a breath of relief as Sasha released her hold on the dead werewolf. He winced from the slash to his arm and knew that he was going to get the full on treatment from Angela. Thinking of her led him to concern for Sam.

They really shouldn't have taken this case since Sam was still healing from the lacerations to his forearms he got in Windom, Minnesota. Angela's own lacerations were bad but those ghouls learned not to mess with her when she got her back up. Still they really shouldn't have with still healing injuries but they were there and these werewolves were on a killing spree and this was the last night of the full moon.

Sam's research led them to there and was insistent on going even when he listened to his brother's loud logic and Angela's quiet form. They were unprepared for the grand total of three werewolves and they were separated. Knowing this, Dean motioned at Sasha and started moving through the house that was loud and creaking. The thumps were hardly reassuring.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and that had Dean heading towards the staircase upstairs. He paused once he reached the top of the stairs and looked around. The urge to call out to his brother and Angela was great but it could cost them if they were in a situation where the slightest change could affect the outcome. So Dean proceeded with caution and motioned at Sasha to move. He rounded a corner and then something pounced on him behind and he was down and he heard Sasha snarl and bark and then the squeak that indicated she had been hurt. Dean tried to move but saw black as his head met the ground.

In the meantime Sam was holding his gun and moving through what was supposedly the living area or something. He heard crashes, Sasha's snarls and other noises that indicated that at least his brother was in good hands. Angela, he had no idea since they had been forced to separate when they had been cornered in a hall by two werewolves. She went one way and he went the other and now he was playing hide and go seek.

Moving slowly around, Sam searched, looking for any sign of an imminent attack. He pointed his gun loaded with the silver bullets and checked everywhere as he moved through the house. He could hear his breaths coming short and rapid and got the distinct feeling that someone was watching him and looked around trying to find it, certain that it was one of the three werewolves they had found.

Rounding a corner found Sam in a kitchen dining room and it looked like it had been ravaged. He could make out the claw marks on the broken furniture and the walls. It was like a fight went on in here and it had Sam wonder if they were wrong about the number of werewolves like they were the first time they came up here. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he continued through the kitchen continuing his search.

The attack came from behind and he was thrown to the ground and ended up falling through the rotting wood. It hurt like hell falling down the flight of stairs into the cellar and he did what he could to protect his forearms as he rolled down. He landed hard and by something rather big and… hairy?

Wincing, Sam looked around next to him. He managed to grab his flashlight that he managed to hold onto and turn it in the direction of the lump he hit. He jumped and shuffled away when he realized that the hairy body was a dead lycanthrope. It looked like its own heart had been ripped out and it had Sam frowning at that. It was a distraction though and he was grabbed from behind and thrown into some rotting shelves and collapsed to the ground.

The werewolf seemed to loom over Sam when another body collided with it and the two of them collided into another set of shelves. That was good and all but Sam was distracted when he saw Angela huddling above him with one hand on his and her other hand holding her chakram which she put on her belt and pulled out her own gun. She was looking at the two werewolves that were swatting at each other while they got to their feet.

Sam blinked and gasped when Angela stood up in the challenging posture against the two werewolves. She was giving that grin and saying, "Come on. Surely you dogs can take on a vamp?"

That started the charge. Sam really had been against her heckling them when they entered the place, playing upon the bred hatred that the werewolves had for the vampires. She did it anyway to draw them out and it had him wonder if she had noticed something that could have indicated multiple werewolves, which was an anomaly in of itself since the ones they came across went solo.

The werewolves charged and Angela held her gun ready she brought it up and fired. She hit one and the other ducked and continued the charge. She finished off the werewolf she had hit and turned to fire on the other one. Her gun was knocked out of her hand and she was charged into the wall. She had grabbed the werewolf in a manner to slow the rate and she bared her fangs while the werewolf snarled at her.

To Sam it was too reminiscent of when Joseph gave her a beating. He struggled to try and get out of his confinement in order to help but the wood was heavy and he couldn't do much. As he watched the fight that he occurred, he noticed his gun and tried to reach for it. It was hard since he was still trapped and the tips of his fingers were brushing it and it tried to get it to come towards him. At that moment he saw Angela fly and land on the ground hard and it looked like it hurt to Sam. He tried harder as the werewolf advanced.

His fingers managed to enclose around the gun but he was at an awkward angle. He shouted, "Angie!" He threw the gun.

Angela had managed to roll out of the way and reached out and caught the gun. She whirled around and fired, putting three taps into the werewolf and it dropped dead next to the lycanthrope that had been killed. Taking a breath she stood and checked the werewolf before putting the safety on. She turned and went to Sam, "You all right?"

"I'm good. Just… stuck."

Angela made a slight humming sound and started moving the wood. A heavy piece had fallen over Sam's leg near the ankle and it looked like it might have sprained the ankle. Well time to deal with that once they got Dean and burned the joint to the ground. Once she freed Sam from the last of the wood she gave him a hand up. "Next time you go upstairs," she joked.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that, "And leave me to do all the work?"

Angela laughed with him as she handed him back his gun and picked up hers. She checked it and holstered it again. "We better find Dean and Sasha."

She started to lead the way but was halted when a huge form charged down and snarling. It was a Lupei and it was pissed. She automatically pushed Sam behind her and reached for her gun.

"Dead Lycan, three werewolves and a pissed Lupei? Did we miss something?" It was another surprise and Sam wondered what the heck was going on.

Angela pushed Sam back while she kept her eye on the advancing Lupei. "No idea. This is unusual."

The Lupei was snarling as it advanced. It was clear that it was fixated on her since it probably could smell her as a vamp. Not the first time or the last. She held up her gun looking for a shot since it seemed that it was smart to not leave open too much space. Angela mentally went over Lupei physiology for some hint of possibly forcing the thing to open up. What happened next was a bit of a shock and had Angela blink to indicate her surprise at the situation.

The Lupei lunged and Angela fired and pushed Sam out of the way. Angela ducked and felt the Lupei's weight push her over into a roll. She spun and stood to see a young girl on the back of the Lupei in a grapple and her arms were around the Lupei's neck. Angela held her gun up and aimed just in case and it happened when the girl was flung off.

The girl landed on her feet and in a crouched position. She sprung just as the Lupei did. Angela put her gun away and sprang at the same time. All three bodies collided and they landed in a heap. The girl ended up on top of the Lupei while it managed to pin Angela underneath. The girl reached for a silver knife and drew it across the Lupei's neck just as Angela managed to grab her chakram and ram it into the chest and roll out before it collapsed.

Sam was a bit surprised but grateful and was going to thank the girl when he was grabbed and his arm wrenched behind him. The girl put her knife to his neck and said something he couldn't make out but he certainly could make out Angela's voice as she said, "Don't even think about it."

Angela was holding her knife and had it pointed at the girl's neck. She had her chakram in her free hand and she was ready to use them. She said, "You attempt something and I will have this knife in your throat quicker than you could get the thought in."

The girl looked at Sam and then at Angela. After about a few minutes she released her hold on Sam and pushed him away. "I let go of your pet. How about one on one vampire?"

Angela wasn't in the mood to deal with a child. She didn't relinquish her weapons but held them. "I don't have time to deal with a child."

"I'm old enough. The Order sent me and I have orders to kill any threat though I wouldn't mind a vamp every now and then for the fun of it."

"The Order?" It was rhetorical but necessary for Angela to try and diffuse the situation. "What is your name?"

"Isabella Rivain and the Centurion sent me."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like something is going on in New Harmony and Winchester and Co. meet up with a new character. Find out where it heads next time on Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Isabella Rivain and the Centurion sent me._

Angela resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She raised her brow and looked at the girl to inspect her. She lowered her blade slightly as she said, "Been awhile since the Centurion dicks actually crossed my way and Fang Boy doesn't count. Tell me something: when has the Centurion decided to start robbing cradles?"

The reaction was expected. Isabella attacked in a lunge with her knife pointed. Angela countered by deflecting it with her knife and sidestepping the girl. She stood looking at the girl and prepared for the lunges in anger until she kicked the girl near the knee and as she went down and Isabella's knife flew up, Angela hooked her chakram on her belt and caught the blade and pointed both at Isabella. "Care to try again?"

Isabella glared at Angela as she sat up and propped herself on her elbows. Her breaths were rapid, indicative of the recent exercise she underwent. "That depends on you dhampir," she said as she stood up and backed up. "I was never impressed by your exploits especially after you went rogue and against orders."

Angela sheathed her knife and looked at Isabella's. She held it and said, "I didn't agree with the orders."

"You had orders."

"Oh yes and I'm not going to argue about it." Angela motioned for Sam to move up the stairs. She followed and stopped by the girl. She leaned over and whispered, "Orders may be orders but in the grand scheme of things my value of life outweighed them. Sometimes the rulebook has to be thrown out."

Starting up the stairs, Angela paused and looked at the girl. She knew that she wasn't going to try anything since she had shown her minimal hand. Turning back, she started up the stairs and pulled out her cell phone. She was surprised the thing hadn't broken. It was more like her watch that Dean had given her and had never taken off, except to wash off blood. She flipped through her contacts and dialed a number. She followed Sam up and made sure he was okay since that was a wild experience. When it picked up she said, "It's me. You might be getting a call soon. The usual. Thanks."

It wasn't much to meet up with Dean who was rubbing his head and trying to fend off Sasha who was insisting that licking it made it feel better. It had Angela crack a ghost of a smile as she snaked the keys of the Impala out of his jacket and marched to the car and the boys followed without a word after she said it would be okay. It wasn't until they got back to the motel that things got interesting.

"Oh come on, Angie," Sam said as he winced slightly.

Angela paid no attention as she looked at the bruising from the lacerations the ghouls gave Sam and checked to make sure the stitches were holding. The bruises were nasty and were usually the case when they showed up after the lacerations were made. She muttered, "Hold still or I'll be forced to tie you to the chair."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly and looked up to see Dean smirking at him as he held an ice pack to his head. "I'm glad you're enjoying this," he replied with a look at his brother.

"Hey you insisted and this was the law laid down," Dean shrugged to indicate that his brother walked into this and he was going to go through the whole thing.

"And that extended to you. I want to see that liquid bandage I had you put on when I'm through," Angela replied as she finished her cursory examination and reached for the soft cloth and dipped it into the bowl of lukewarm water and antibiotic solution and started dabbing the stitched lacerations.

Dean made a slight movement as if to protect his arm. He had applied the liquid bandage after cleaning up his scratches since they weren't deep. He was more concerned with the head since something hit him and almost hurt Sasha hence the ice and the dog was on his bed just watching with amusement. He had been surprised that Angela tossed him bottle and told him to apply it. Usually she threw a clean rag and disinfectant. Brave new world though. He replied, "It's on. Just don't poke it."

Angela felt her lip twitch as she gently pat-washed the lacerations. To tease Sam she held up the rag that had some dirt on it so he could see and said, "Always find Sammy germs I do."

Sam made a face but he couldn't stay too mad at that. He actually wanted to laugh since it was part of a joke they shared. He watched as she cleaned the lacerations she had stitched up with little to no regard for the ones the ghouls gave her. Then again they only tasted her, and that sounded gross, and decided that she was dessert.

She had gone into full doctor mode and actually ordered Dean to bring her bag specifically. She would have used her powers but Sam actually said no. She didn't say anything about it but went to work in staunching the blood by putting more pressure than he did since she could and elevated the arms. Stitching was quick and easy after she poured rubbing alcohol on everything and used Dean's lighter to sterilize. It hurt like hell but it wasn't prolonged and he had painkillers afterwards.

Sam knew he shouldn't have insisted on the hunt. His arms were still sore and he was certain that her elbow was too. Before they went to Windom, they finished a hunt and it was sprained. Then the tangle with the ghouls, after she somehow got herself freed, Sam was certain it was broken when one of them slammed their palm on it and pushed it in the way it wasn't supposed to go. Angela didn't complain though.

Angela finished both arms and wrapped them up with clean gauze. "There. That wasn't so bad was it?" She raised her brow as she gave a teasing grin in his direction. She watched him check his range of movement. "This would be so much easier if you let me use my mojo."

Sam mock pouted as he checked his arms. His expression was serious as he replied, "No thanks. No need to burn yourself out."

"Practice makes perfect," Angela said as she stood up. She began cleaning up the solution and throwing away old bandages. "Only way to learn control since this is the life and nothing else."

Sam said nothing since he was sure that she was referring to the conversation he had with the ghoul they thought was Adam their brother and then between him and Dean. He should have known that she could have picked up their whispered conversation. She wasn't exactly a spy but her hearing was better than an average human. He looked at Dean and got nothing from his brother.

Angela finished what she was doing and motioned for Dean to roll up the sleeve. She inspected the scratch and his application of the liquid bandage. She gave a nod of approval and waved her hand over it muttering something. She looked at Dean and asked, "How's the head?"

"Better now that thing on four legs isn't trying to make it better," Dean muttered.

Angela gave a totally unapologetic smile at that since she found it funny. She gave a pat on his cheek and went to rub Sasha's head. "She's just being a good girl. Isn't that right?"

Sasha yipped at that while Dean scowled, "Just take the mutt's side."

It was enough to lighten the mood a little as all three adults chuckled and laughed. It was cut short when a knock sounded at the door. Angela turned towards it and glanced at Sasha for the cue. Being rather bossy, she advanced towards the door after grabbing her knife and made a motion with the door allowing it to open.

Isabella Rivain was standing outside the door looking like she was expecting someone to try and shoot her or open the door and attack her. She was partially right when the door flung open and Angela was standing there holding a knife. She had her hand on the hilt of her own which was still strapped to her belt.

Angela was the first to lower her weapon but not completely. She asked, "What are you doing here?"

Isabella sauntered in saying, "I followed you. The stench of death clings heavy to you."

Angela raised her brow and replied as the girl came in and looked around the room, "Funny. I thought it was the wet dog smell you brought in."

Sam and Dean knew better than to interfere when it was chick on chick fight. Sam was more wary since the girl wrenched his left, and consequently the worst of the lacerations, and added a new bruise or two. Dean said, "You're the one that hit me."

"You'll live though I can't say much about the smell but then again you are the company you keep," Isabella replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder. She looked at Sam who was just staring as if debating on his reaction and raised her eye speculatively, "Though sometimes one is just damn lucky."

"What do you want?" Dean noticed the look and he was sure as shooting that Angela noticed even though she wasn't reacting like she normally would. She looked like she was bemused, sort of like she knew something that everyone else didn't and she was biding her time until she decided to tell all.

Isabella looked at the trio and barely a glance at the dog and replied, "Funny thing happened. I make a call for clean-up to find that someone already called and I was told that _I _snaked someone else's hunt when I was assigned to the case in the first place."

"That is interesting," Angela replied as she shut the door. Her tone sounded mocking as she crossed the room to effectively create a barrier between the girl and the boys. "What makes you think that I had anything to do with that?" She raised her brow as if to dare the girl to challenge what she was saying.

"Please. This has your work all over it. Everyone knows that the order holds you under sufferance but there are individuals who bend over backwards for you." Isabella crossed her arms and looked at Angela. She then took a couple of steps forward to look her in the eye.

"I have friends but the only one I have a modicum of respect for is the descendant of the founder of the order and a few choice members."

"You're a disgrace though I guess I should expect that from a bloodsucker," Isabella spat.

The insult was enough to get both Winchesters moving but they were held back by the motion Angela gave them to halt. "I'm not in the mood to hear childish rants from an insolent pup so if you don't have anything better to do there's the door. I'll even open it for you." She did so and it opened as if under its own volition.

"At least I don't stink of death," Isabella replied. "I'm surprised I don't see bite marks on either of them."

"Alright, that's it," Dean replied and started forward. "You've got a lot of nerve so unless you have something to say get out or I'll smoke your ass."

"Just you or your wounded brother and the stinking vamp are included?"

Dean started forward with the intent to take a swing. He was knocked out of the way by Isabella and she would have turned on Sam who made an effort had Angela not stepped in front of the girl and blocked without much effort. She blocked and then pressed her two right fingers on the third eye of the girl and said, "Down."

Isabella collapsed like a limp noodle onto the ground. Sasha gave a slight whine but it wasn't one of reproach. Sam and Dean looked at the girl, both glad that this time they weren't on the receiving end of the finger thing she did. Dean let out, "Damn Angie. What did you do?"

"She'll be fine. She's just an insolent pup that needs to be trained," Angela replied as she kneeled to check on the girl to make sure that she was okay. "I'll take care of it."

"You gonna gank and dump her ass?"

Angela and Sam looked at Dean. She said, "Please."

* * *

"Don't tell me you decided to pay an early morning visit just to say hi."

Isabella frowned as the grogginess started to fade. She didn't want to open her eyes but her survival instincts kicked in and she slowly opened them. She found herself staring up at the ceiling and a headache that was forming. She moved her head slowly and found that she was on a bed and had not been restrained. The urge to move was great but she found her body to be sluggish and it was the conversation that was going on that had her attention.

Sam didn't like the idea that Angela had taken their visitor back to her room and left Sasha with them. He didn't like that the girl was there at all considering the attitude she had given them and neither was Dean. Yet they didn't argue when Angela picked the girl up and carried her to her room and said that the girl would be out until morning. It had been a bad night all around even if he did take the mild pain relievers for his injuries.

It was his idea to check first thing in the morning out of concern that the girl may have decided to get a little physical if she woke up early. The other part was to check on Angela. She never mentioned it but he figured that the ghouls got her in the elbow a bit harder than she let on and it was already injured when they met Adam. It was typical of her to hide it since she thought it wasn't worth time mentioning when there were other serious injuries to worry about. Plus there were the lacerations that weren't as deep as his but he never saw her treat them unless she did that in private.

Standing in the doorway he made a slight face and said, "Actually…" He reached out and grabbed her arm as gently as he could and leaned over to look at it.

Angela didn't expect the swoop and had it been anyone else she would have had them flat on their back holding their bloody nose. Since it was Sam she was just startled but held still while he rotated her arm gently and looked at her elbow. The swelling had gone down but it was still sore and for good reason since it had been bruised to the bone in addition to the sprain. She noted the look on his face when he saw the very faint and almost faded reminders of the ghouls' handiwork.

When he paused over it for a time, she said, "Like they said I was dessert. Probably a first they've tasted dhampir blood."

"That's not funny."

"No, it isn't." Angela would have pulled her arm away but Sam refused to relinquish his grip. He ended up massaging the elbow and rotating it. "The elbow's fine Sam. Bruised bones take a while."

Sam knew he was probably overstaying his welcome on this but… He looked up at her, "Just… making sure you're okay. You really haven't said much beyond anything related to hunting."

Angela studied Sam for a moment before replying, "Should I be? This is the life; the hunting things. All business right?"

"You heard that didn't you?" There was no point in hiding it and Sam was well aware that he sounded like a little kid that had gotten caught.

"Hard not to. You know me. Sometimes even I forget I'm around."

The attempt at some humor made Sam feel worse about it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Sam," Angela replied as she gave a slight tug to take back her arm. She rubbed her elbow trying to keep the sensation of his touch there. "It is a life and I like to think that there is a choice. I chose to get out at one point. I found out that I didn't like it over much because… it was hard hearing about hunters that got hurt and not being able to do much. So it was semi and then back in. It's what I am and while I get moody about relationships with people, I really don't have regrets with them. I like my strays."

Sam was a bit speechless for the moment. He repeated, "I am sorry. It's just… I know some things we say… they don't apply to you because we don't' see you like that."

"I know," Angela replied with a slight smile, "I have danced this number before and with a Winchester less inclined to do anything remotely chick flick." She lowered her arms but it didn't really hide the lacerations that were fading and the bite Cerebus gave her would always be there. "I admit it is a bit of a letdown to hear that you think that there is no chance but there is faith and hope."

"Faith in choice?"

"Of course. Even if the destination is written, the journey is a brave new world."

"Now you're a philosopher. Lovely."

Sam and Angela turned to look at Isabella as she started to move, unable to stand the conversation anymore. It was disgusting that a vamp would consider being sentimental to a human like that. All they wanted humans for were for bloodsucking cause that was what they were. It was hard for the girl to move since her limbs were sluggish.

Angela raised her brow and replied, "Oh I'm famous in a shadowy way. Where do you think Thomas J got his inspiration for the Declaration?"

Isabella glared as she tried getting up. "I feel like someone ran me over," she muttered as she managed to prop herself on her elbows.

"Well that happens when you're on the receiving end of a stunner spell," Angela replied as she shrugged her shoulders while leaning against the door. "You can ask Sam here to confirm is you like."

Sam said nothing but managed to look uncomfortable about what Angela mentioned to give an idea about what Angela was implying. He knew what it felt like though he was under the impression that there were different degrees of that trick or it just had a different effect on different people. He was uncomfortable with the fact that this may have overheard their conversation.

Isabella continued to glare and tried to move. Sluggishly she got her legs over the edge and muttered, "You'd need two to take out Gigantor there."

"Keep at it Pup and I just might give you a chance to find out," Angela replied much like a parent disciplining a child would say. It was a clear warning to be nice since the girl was at her mercy as well as the mercy of the Winchesters if she let them at the girl. "Now you can use the bathroom and clean up and we'll give you privacy. You can use that change of clothes."

Isabella was still glaring when Angela shut the door and left her alone. She managed to stand and make her way towards the bathroom. Her limbs were still sluggish but they were moving and cooperating as she looked at the clothes laid out for her. They were a little big but at least she would get to wear her leather jacket and they weren't going to fall off.

She showered quickly and was dressed. She pulled her dark hair back into a tight knot while it was still wet. She had to admit that the vamp was pretty good in soap and shampoo choice. She looked at the door and could hear the two of them talking outside. She took the opportunity to look at the gear the vamp had.

It was standard hunter gear in terms of a duffle and a carry bag that had a nice array of guns. There was even an assortment of knives and weaponry including the thing she saw the night before. She touched the chakram and ran her finger on the metal. It was then that something caught her eye. Being more curious than cautious, she moved things to uncover a gleaming sword.

It was tempting to touch the sword since Isabella knew that there were only a few choice members of the order that had a sword but nothing like this. She frowned and murmured, "What would a vamp be doing with a blade like this?"

"Well you could assume that I stole it or accept that maybe I was chosen by it."

Isabella looked up to see Angela standing in the doorway and was flanked by Sam and Dean. Great she had been caught and now she was going to reap the rewards of it. She replied, "I have a hard time believing that. You can't expect me to believe that blade is a soul blade and it chose you."

"Are you calling Angie a liar?" Dean raised his brow in a warning and would have stepped forward but was held back by his brother.

"Didn't say that, Shorty," Isabella replied in a mocking tone. She would've liked to have let him take a swing and then have fun with it. "I just find it hard for a vamp needing a sword."

Angela made a face like it was a strange in her view too. "Well the world works in a funny way doesn't it?" She took a couple of steps forward. "So now that you've had a chance to work off the effects, think you could be a bit more agreeable?"

"I was being nice to you and your crew vamp," Isabella replied as she put her hands on her hips. "Least I can do since you guys were stupid and went in on a bunch of cannibal wolves. A week's worth of work nearly wasted because of you."

Angela nodded at that. She figured it was an op the moment the girl showed up. She didn't keep tabs on the Centurion much unless her usual contacts told her to avoid a certain area or to just hang back. Luck had it that they really hadn't run into any Centurion agents with the exception of Brian and that was his post. She knew that this could get nasty and she was dealing with a youngling in the game which was why she made her call. Hopefully things could be smoothed over.

"Hey that was our hunt. We found it and we did the research," Dean pointed out. He took a step forward but was stayed by Angela and her posture.

"A month's worth of work. And you're supposed to be the great Winchesters." Isabella made a rude sound.

It would have escalated right then and there if a beeping sound hadn't interrupted. Three adults were looking around and one was looking like they were waiting. Angela motioned and said, "You might want to get that. All you have to do is open the laptop." She pointed at her computer.

When Isabella didn't move, Sam took the initiative and walked over. He was familiar with Angela's computer and he was surprised at the beeping. That function was rarely used except when Angela probably talked to Akira or Bobby, if that was possible. He popped it open and activated the program. On the screen was someone who looked like he was one of those suave, casual douchebags who were worth money with short dark hair styled like Dean's. The guy looked at him and said, "Well, well, well, I certainly didn't expect this. Hello Sam. Nice to finally meet you."

Sam was speechless and stammered, "Um… hi."

"So if you're here, that means your brother is as well and ah… Miss Rivain."

Isabella made a slight face and replied, "Hello sir."

"Well we certainly are in a spot aren't' we? Well let's hope we can rectify that."

* * *

**A/N:** So we get Isabella Rivain and looks like she is a bit of a spitfire. Wonder how that works out now that they have a video call. Stay tuned for next time on Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The silence was thick even though the diner was nosy with plates and silverware clattering. Sam concentrated on his short stack and fruit while Dean tried to eat his logger's breakfast with the extra bacon without giving into the urge to take his fork and stab it into the girl sitting next to him. The only one exhibiting any sense of calm was Angela who was reading the morning paper and taking bites of her short stack and fruit. The fact that she had ordered the same thing as Sam failed to put Dean in a teasing mood so he sat and chewed with the intent on being dedicated to his meal.

Angela was well aware of the tenseness that settled over their group. It had been rather an unusual thing that had been… asked or ordered be done. It was an unusual circumstance period. She had expected the call and to be honest the usual of the superior scolding the subordinate was expected as well. It was just a means of smoothing things over. It was apparent that the order had other ideas and she had a good idea who it was that suggested it.

At the moment they were trying to get through breakfast without causing a scene. Angela took a sip of her coffee and speared some of her fruit. She took the opportunity to study Isabella Rivain who was chowing down on a logger's breakfast like there was no tomorrow. At least she was behaving for the most part. It was only a matter of time before Dean would say anything. At least he waited until she was on her third cup of coffee.

"So we've got a kid tagging along? One that jumped us?"

Sam tried to be calm about the whole thing. He took his cue from Angela even though he was not favorable towards the arrangement. He said, "Dean, calm down."

"I am calm, Sam. What I can't understand is why we are stuck with a mouthy brat," Dean said as he shoved his plate away. He found no pleasure in his beloved bacon and eggs that morning and the coffee was more like his beer when he wasn't driving.

"It was such a pleasant morning," Angela said as she continued to read the article that she had found that might be something and a solution to their current problem.

"Pleasant my ass," Dean muttered.

"Like I like sitting next to you Shorty," Isabella replied as she finished the last of her eggs. "But orders are orders." She rolled her eyes as she said the last part.

"Orders my ass," Dean grumbled. He shot a look at Angela and continued, "Why do we have to put up with this brat? You said it yourself you ran out of minutes."

"More likely kicked out," Isabella muttered as she stuffed the last of her bacon in her mouth. She actually talked while she chewed and had it been a more agreeable situation, the likeness between her eating and Dean's eating would have been laughed at.

"I thought I ran out minutes," Angela replied, ignoring Isabella and turning the page to finish reading the article. With her free hand she pushed another paper towards Isabella and tapped her hand on it. "It was most certainly implied in my last conversation with the council. Apparently I am still a part of it but kind of like a dirty secret."

"I still don't get why us and not some other Centurion douche," Dean muttered angrily. Even the pie that had been placed before him failed to elevate his spirits. Truth was he never liked the Centurion dicks, with the exception of a few, and that was because of how they treated his girl. Of course that was a two way street and the less than stellar relations had been in place long before that.

"Believe me you're not my first choice either," Isabella shot out. She found it a bit disappointing that she couldn't get a rise out of Sam but it was so easy to get it out of Dean.

"And it wouldn't be because you are a pain in the ass to everyone you've ever been paired with right, Pup?" Angela peered over the edge of her paper with a raised brow.

Isabella growled a little and replied, "Right and you are the expert since you have Gigantor there under your thumb." Her tone was rude and sarcastic.

Sam looked up sharply but didn't say anything. Mostly it was because Angela had reached over and grasped his wrist before he could react. It was her wordless signal that she got this and looking at Dean, he could tell that his brother was shooting a look at Angela. That probably meant that she kicked him under the table.

Angela put down her paper calmly and leaned forward and said, "I don't know why they thought we would work well together except for the fact that unlike you, I can make friends with traditional enemies. It's something you should learn Pup or there will be consequences to your actions. You haven't learned pack behavior and it's time you do." She looked long and hard at Isabella as if to dare her to challenge her.

"And what does a vamp know about pack behavior?" Isabella had leaned forward and gave a slight sneer before getting up and walking out of the diner, leaving the others sitting there.

"More than you know Pup," Angela replied after Isabella stormed outside. She calmly took a sip of her coffee and mused over it. "She won't be going anywhere."

"And I was looking forward to a good drive," Dean said sarcastically as he dug into his pie a little more elated that the girl got a talking to from Angela. Of course that didn't mean that the girl was gone for good.

"She follows orders but doesn't like to work with others. Unusual for someone like Pup," Angela replied as she finished her coffee.

Sam had been keeping silent more because he was not happy with the situation like Dean but being the more adult, he kept his tongue though the urge was great to say something. Now that Isabella was gone, he could say something but Dean beat him to the punch, "And what's the deal calling her Pup? I know you're not petty even though she called me and Sam names."

Angela put her mug down since she was finished. "Because she is a pup."

Dean looked at Sam with a look of confusion. Sam understood now that he thought about it. He said, "Isabella is a werewolf and… actually half werewolf."

"Points for Sammy," Angela said softly with the hint of a smile. "Pup is a Halfling and very much dislikes vampires. I can tell that it was humorous for the ass hat of a friend when he relayed the order. Oh well."

"You don't think that they are serious that they want us to work with this kid," Sam said as he looked at Angela. "I mean, she's not exactly receptive of us."

"As I recall neither was Dean when we first met. It's all about the hunter's code Sam when it comes to hunts. I didn't care then because I was looking out for you but in any other case, I would have popped a fuse." Angela folded her newspaper and folded her hands over it. "That is part of it and the other is that she has to work with me. I am more or less her training partner and she finds it highly insulting that I am to teach her pack behavior aka teamwork."

"Then the Centurion is full of dicks," Dean affirmed as he finished his coffee.

"Most of them are but I trust Brendan's judgment on this one," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Trusted him with everything else; he was the one that convinced me to join when he found me working solo. London, I think."

"Just full of surprises aren't ya," Dean grumbled as he put down his coffee.

"When did you figure that out, Shorty?" Angela teased, making a stark contrast to the tone Isabella used. "Nah, not Shorty; you're still my bulldog." She smiled as she folded her hands on the table. "It'll work out."

"And if it doesn't?" Both Winchesters looked at Angela. They had faith she could be a miracle worker but they highly doubted it especially if Isabella was dead set against working with her even though she was a half vamp and not a full one. Sam actually wanted it to work even if the girl was a worse brat than he was when he was a moody teen.

"At least she learns something. Gotta have faith, right?" Angela made a slight smile as she fished out her share for breakfast and took her leave and followed the direction Isabella had taken.

Dean watched her leave and when he was sure she was out of earshot, he said, "I don't know about this, Sam. It's not like we've got enough to deal with."

Sam was in agreement but he was starting to learn that sometimes things were thrown in for a purpose. He just hoped that this wasn't going to bite them in the ass and Angela's especially. He replied, "Maybe it's something that has a purpose."

"Yeah. They can't deal with the kid so they make Angie do it. Probably to remind her about the pain in the ass they think she is," Dean countered.

"She trusts this Brendan guy," Sam offered. "We could extend the same."

Dean looked at his brother like he was nuts. This was coming close to the territory of Ruby and Sam's willingness to trust her. Dean was more in line with Angela's position though he did have some doubts especially with that whole thing at the club. That was gross with the kiss but it certainly had him thinking and he knew Sam was a bigger bitch than usual about it but they seemed to have worked it out when Sam got sick. "You really want to trust some guy who is probably a douche and knows about us?"

"I trust Angie," Sam replied as he played with the remains of his napkin.

Dean nodded in agreement. He didn't like this arrangement but he was willing to give a little and it was the least he could do since he believed he was still being punished for the whole thing with Lilith. Then the thing at Windom… He owed it to her. He failed to see though that she had long forgiven him and by calling him by her pet name for him she was indicating as such. "Alright I'll go with that too. I just don't like it that they kick her out and then when the shit hits the fan they ask her for help."

"I don't like it either and I think Angie doesn't. She's just not going to let her dislike get in the way of helping someone."

"You think this is a charity case?" It came out rather rude and blunt but Dean was not in the mood for subtleties and it wasn't like he could get away with it anyway.

Sam made a slight face at that, "Not a charity case per se. Just maybe they want the kid to see that she can get along with someone like Angie. I mean, she's friends with werewolves."

"Right your long lost twin from another species," Dean teased and noted the look on his brother's face. He continued, "And not to mention an Irish bugger who knows what she likes." He tried not to be too obvious when the bitch face started to form.

"Don't remind me," Sam replied slowly and through gritted teeth. Lycan he didn't mind but Liam was another story. It reminded him of Sacha, the vamp that Dean had yet to meet and he really didn't want to get into _that_ conversation.

"You brought it up man," Dean reminded Sam knowing full well that his brother would eventually get off on his high horse in a jealousy spat but put it down to being a friend or brother. It never got old though lately Dean wondered if his brother would ever see it and if not; he was going to have to find a way to let Angela know that it was okay to move on. But it looked like she got that hint since she had spoken to Liam much to Sam's chagrin and once in a while Nick the warlock, which set Sam's teeth on edge. "But still it just seems like this order is nothing but a bunch of douchebags…"

"Much like the angels?" Sam finished Dean's implied sentence. Both had little to no love for angels with the exception of Castiel and maybe one other that was a tossup in Sam's opinion.

Dean nodded at that and looked around. "Maybe we just play along with this and see where it goes." He stood up and walked with Sam to finish paying. "I mean it's not gonna be forever so we'll play along."

Sam said nothing about that. As far as he knew, this could go on indefinitely since this was the Centurion they were talking about. He wasn't going to divulge his thoughts but he was willing to soldier on. He may end up punching the girl and he wouldn't have a problem with it but he got the feeling that maybe it would help Angela in some way he couldn't name or even think of at the moment. As he watched the heated conversation on Isabella's end through the window, he seriously doubted that would be the case.

* * *

Isabella leaned against the Impala and kicked at the gravel that passed for a parking lot. She really didn't like the situation that pretty much forced her to work with a stinking vampire. She certainly didn't expect to come across one on this last job and in tow with human pets that were none other than the famous Winchesters.

She would be lying if she said she got along with the other vamps in the order; she didn't. She hated them and so sue her if she was obeying the age old hatred that had been bred into her bones. Did the vamps think they were special for coming up with the half breeds? They weren't. They were bloodsuckers and murderers who took advantage of their daylight keepers… well that wasn't exactly the case since the vamps could walk during the day.

A whine caught her attention and she glanced at the window to see the dog that accompanied them sticking her head out the window. Isabella looked at it and said, "What?"

Sasha poked her head out of the window and looked at Isabella. She whined and barked as if to scold Isabella in a pitiful rebuking way. She looked up at the girl too.

Isabella sighed. It had been a long time since she actually talked to a dog but it was as natural as breathing. They were her friends and she occasionally extended it to the other animals but dogs and wolves were her thing and part of it was because of her lineage. The other part was that she just seemed to have an affinity for them and she just went with it. Looking at Sasha she said, "Oh stop it. I know what you are trying to do."

"Good because I was afraid she was going to go for the max on the puppy eyes," Angela said as she came to stand beside Isabella while giving some personal space. "She's already got Sam and Dean wrapped around her paw," she added as she rubbed Sasha's head and welcomed the licks to her hand as she rubbed.

"What do you want vamp?"

"Just checking on my dog and to say that you were better this morning than last night," Angela countered with a slight shrug. "Must've been the big breakfast. Carbs make a person feel good I think."

"What would you know about it?" Isabella crossed her arms and glared at Angela. "You suck blood for your meals."

It was surprising how far Angela had come since she noticed that she didn't react like she used to when called a bloodsucker. She could say that time mellowed her out but in honest truth it was Sam's gentle persistence and his plea to not hurt herself that mellowed her out. So while still annoying, she was able to take Isabella's insults and gave it back only to serve as a reminder that even if she didn't physically fight back, she could with other means and even make it hurt. She looked at the girl and replied, "I know quite a bit about healthy appetites. They're a bitch to make normal."

Isabella scoffed at that, "How many bodies a day for you? Three?"

"None," Angela replied as she looked at the girl. "It's not really my thing."

Isabella looked surly as she studied Angela. "What vamp doesn't drink blood? A freak?"

"If you consider dhampirs a freak, Pup," Angela countered as she looked at the girl with a piercing look. She got close so there was no mistaken anything. "I don't drink blood. Think about it."

Isabella stared back and her eyes narrowed at Angela. She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. She knew the difference but that didn't mean that she was going to actually acknowledge that difference. They were all the same. "Still a vamp," she spat but it came out as a pout with a bit of surliness.

"No getting around that," Angela agreed as she took a step back and crossed her own arms. "It's all genetics."

Isabella snorted at that and turned and looked away. She looked at nothing in particular. "Whatever."

"Word of choice when one doesn't know what to say." Angela knew that small talk had one of two results: either it produced a laugh or it pissed off the person it was directed to. She had it both ways before so she anticipated the outcome.

"I hate you."

"You're not the first to say that but what is it you're really pissed at?" Angela kept her arms crossed across her chest. It wasn't to prevent her from lashing out but more out of habit for genuine concern.

"I hate vamps. End of story."

"More like you don't like the fact that you are being forced to work with one."

"Oh you think you just know everything."

Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and replied, "I know quite a bit since I've been around quite a bit. I've seen quite a bit." She made a slight gesture with her hands while keeping her arms crossed.

Isabella looked back at Angela. "And you're probably maxed out or near maxing out."

"Everyone likes a good vintage wine," Angela countered knowing full well what that comment implied. It told her that the girl knew a bit about Halfling physiology, at least those of the dhampir. "With age comes wisdom."

"Look, the only reason that I am not punching you in the face is because I am under orders," Isabella pointed out. Her eyes were narrowed and in a glare. "I don't like your kind and I work alone."

"I know. You're considered a lone wolf complete with the attitude," Angela replied calmly with a raised brow. It was a talent that she had acquired and used practically all the time even when confronted with difficult conversations especially with the boys. It made it difficult to get into an actual fight but it served a purpose. "No one wanted to work with you in Europe and no one wants to work with you here. Must be the attitude."

"You don't even know me." Isabella wanted to stomp off but she backed away from Angela just a step and gestured sharply with her finger. "You don't know a damn thing about me." She turned away to look at nothing.

Angela sighed as her face took on a pensive look. Sighing she stepped closer and said, "And you don't know me, Pup. That's one of the reasons why you're stuck with me. You don't have the first damn clue especially what it means to be a part of the Centurion."

"Like you know. You are only here on sufferance." Isabella didn't look at Angela but continued to look away. It hid the fact that she knew that the woman was still staring at her and she was beginning to feel like she was under scrutiny from a parent. "They say that you are a disgrace."

"That is an opinion and from douchebags who have never traversed further than the Main Hall of HQ of the order," Angela countered, not at all worried that she was giving the mutual feeling she had for the order. She took a moment to notice the posture of the girl.

"An opinion in of itself."

"Hmm. Then I guess all anyone says is an opinion."

"Whatever."

Angela felt her lip twitch and the faint ghost of a smile appeared. It was probably crazy of her not to be put out by the insults and the snide comments that the girl gave and certainly Dean had something to say about it. If she gave her reasons Dean and Sam would have been surprised and the girl would probably have said something; it was something that enabled her to look past the insults and see a girl who used it as a barrier.

After a moment, Angela said, "'As darkness swarms upon this land with the storm on its heels, we make our stand and doth our fate be sealed. To stand against the darkening tide, we give our life, honor and pride. To protect the innocent and mete out justice, until it is our time to rest. Fighters fight until the end and warriors at last we stand.'"

Isabella frowned a bit and then looked at Angela. She found the woman not looking at her but off in the distance. It was almost like the game kids play when teasing each other and trying to hide it. She didn't expect to hear the credo of the order especially recited by someone who was considered to be the black sheep of the order and with great malice.

Angela was well aware of the scrutiny she was receiving and had turned so the girl wouldn't be intimidated by the staring. She had to hear the words though even if she was familiar with them. When she judged that sufficient time had passed, she added, "To be of the order means giving your life so others don't have to live in fear of the things that hunt them and have been long forgotten." She then turned to look at Isabella. "Don't presume when you know so little, Pup. Only full understanding comes when they know the true meaning of that credo."

Isabella was tempted to say something but didn't. Instead she held her tongue and watched as Angela turned and spoke to Sam and Dean as if nothing was wrong. They were talking about possible roads to take and look for the next job. She didn't say anything until the back door of the Impala was opened and she was told to get in. She surprised herself by actually obeying the command from the older woman who took her seat behind Sam and sat like she was going for a Sunday drive.

_Who is this woman?_ Isabella couldn't help but think that as the Impala turned towards the road that would lead to the highway. She had no idea what she was getting into and was certain that this was a free ride on the crazy train or she was going to commit homicide.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like things are a little tense with Isabella around but Angie seems to know what she is doing. Keep watching for more Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day was getting started and already he could hear the exasperated sounds, the yells of shock. It was rather entertaining. Alighieri looked out the window of the building his cohort had taken over at the little 'happy' town that he started turning upside down and grinned. The spell was working quite well and it seemed that the others had been doing well in what they were ordered to do. It had taken weeks of planning and proving that it was worth the effort and now it was on the move.

A sound behind him caught his attention and even though he was wearing a hood, he was well aware of who it was that entered. He decided to let them wait as he crossed his arms, the ends of the long coat he was wearing almost flaring out like a cape. Everything else had been a bust more or less; he figured it was because friends had been gathered along the way and they had a weird sense of timing and the fact that they cared more than the others that had come along the way.

Alighieri heard the slight shuffling as his visitor was adjusting his position more to adjust for a long wait. They knew him by now and that he could make them wait or ask immediately and get really scrutinized. Right now he wanted to take the time and muse over the events that led to the events where they were at now.

It had been years and after that incident at Azazel's playground, he had stayed out of the way of things and was just a general dogsbody for Lilith. He didn't mind being the errand boy. It left him time to explore other options that would appeal to Lilith while she went about her work for the big kaboom. He stayed clear of the Grigori since they pretty much scared anybody.

_Kokabiel is dead. She killed him._

Alighieri had a hard time believing it when he heard the news. He never thought anyone would be able to stand against the Grigori considering their reputation and what they have done. The last known incident of a Grigori fight was what humans thought was a meteor impact… or was it part of an earthquake that hit. He forgot exactly but the point was that they were extremely tough and tough to kill if at all possible. In fact he never heard of anyone killing a Grigori until recently. So he kept tabs and was on standby per Lilith's orders.

_So you killed one. I have to say that I am impressed_, he mused to himself. Finally he said out loud, "Report." He continued to stare out the window since he wasn't going to grace this one with a face to face.

"Everything is proceeding as you anticipated, sir," the minion replied in a voice that spoke of confidence and hid very well the intimidation that was felt in the presence of Alighieri. "The surrounding towns have started showing signs of sensory deprivation."

"Expected," Alighieri replied still looking out. "The drunk and the cop?"

"Chasing their tails, if that was what you wanted."

"Better than pointing fingers," Alighieri replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he finally decided to turn and look at his minion. "Did my breaking character upset Fausto?"

"No sir. He seemed happy that there was some bloodshed."

Alighieri made a a slight face that could have been constituted as an 'oh well' gesture. "Fausto was getting bored since all he is doing is creating and there is no using. So is his quota about filled?"

"Yes sir. You have to admit that when it was tested on that one hunter…"

"Unfortunate that it had to be that one," Alighieri replied, "but it was his own fault. Never underestimate the power of revenge, Cooper." He looked at his man with a slight grin. "It is a sweet thing and best served cold."

"Then you might be interested in this," Cooper replied as he took a folder out from under his arm. He walked up to the table and opened it. "Now you know that the spell's effects have spread outward and the reports are coming in. The legion of witches is doing their thing."

"Well it will certainly catch attention of the hunters."

"They already have and it looks like someone else is taking a look at things closely." Cooper tapped on a sheet that he showed Alighieri. "I know you want him to point the target in the right direction so I left him alone from his meddling."

"Well he certainly knows how to send a calling card when it is serious," Alighieri replied as he leaned over and looked at the map. "Make sure that he gets a whiff of the Old Religion spells. I want him to really be sure and get the target to come."

"I figured that sir so I did send someone from Puppy Division to do it. While it may appear a screw up, this one's ability with spells is pretty good."

Alighieri gave a slight grin. He knew well enough the characteristics of Puppy Division. It had come handy before a certainly gave people something to think about. This time it was definitely guaranteed to catch the attention of the target. "Well we all know that division is good for something and it comes through on Crowley's end. Good job on that Cooper. This will certainly catch attention and no doubt lead them here."

"There is also something else," Cooper said and he pulled out a black and white photo. He put it in clear view, "It seems that there are two in the bush this time."

Alighieri looked at the picture and saw the image of a young woman. She was looking off into the distance and she was holding something in her hand and her other hand was held out in defense. He looked at Cooper, "They are together?"

"My contact says that she was made to work with the target."

"How interesting," Alighieri mused. This was certainly going to be an interesting time here in New Harmony. "Seems like we may have to alter things just slightly."

"Sir?"

Alighieri could see the confusion on Cooper's face. He said, "Nothing will affect the major plan. We just need to adjust some details. I never thought I would see her again. Funny how the opportunity was there and lost all because of a simple choice."

Cooper wasn't sure about what was going on but apparently the addition seemed to have changed things and possibly for the better. "Do you know her sir?"

"Very well Cooper." Alighieri turned to muse a little and look out the window. He had an idea how to work this. It would be interesting to see it play out considering… "I'm thinking that it would be interesting to pit species against each other in the mix. This girl is young and foolish and has revenge on her mind. An excellent candidate; it's just a matter of playing on what drives her."

"Anything special you want?"

"Where are they exactly?"

Cooper looked at the map that was laid out. He scanned it and the notes. He finally pointed at a town. "They are just outside the border of the zones but not too far from the club. Certainly within the normal distances." He looked at Alighieri and studied him. "Is there something special that you want me to do?"

"The group there are the fangs right?"

"Yes sir."

Alighieri smiled, liking it more and more that there was something to provide distraction and perhaps do what the ultimate goal was. He ran a finger under his chin in a musing fashion and thought about it. Definitely a feud of species, the usual trouble; the ingredients necessary to stretch things thin even if he had heard a few other things about what happened... it would be fantastic.

He had heard about what happened when Lilith decided to try her hand. It shouldn't have happened and he didn't even think that would have been possible. Not at the level the target was and he knew it well. It was time to play a little hardball and really break spirits. Also it would be fun to stroll down memory lane. Those discussions always proved to be fruitful in the most satisfying ways. He looked at Cooper and said, "Have them start up with their hunting but to make sure that the target also notices things. I am assuming some of the conversions have started going crazy?"

"They have. Some have actually committed suicide," Cooper replied with a grin.

"Good. Too many distractions and the target won't even realize that the girl will be slipping away. Revenge is a dish best served cold Cooper and should only be for those who have the time to plan it out."

"Yes sir. I'll have the fangs there start."

"We want to catch their attention so make it good but not too bloody."

"Yes sir."

Alighieri smiled as Cooper left to take care of what he was supposed to do. This business with the seals he could care less about. He would be there when the fireworks started and he would serve. It would only put him closer to what he had vowed so long ago. He had just learned to bide his time and it was worth it considering that Lenya picked up a few things from him as he did from her. He turned to look out the window and mused over what he could only anticipate would happen.

_Come out, come out and we'll get to play._

The last time he actually spoke those words out loud were when he forced a choice. It had him disappointed when the chance wasn't taken. He had looked forward to it and even taunted to get some sort of response. In the end… Alighieri turned towards the table and looked at the picture that Cooper had left behind. He picked it up and took a good look at it as he remembered that night.

In his mind he could hear the screams of the pitiful servants, all human of course. It was only the housekeeper, a maid, the butler and a girl who was the nanny but there was satisfaction to having fun with them. It was a good precursor to what he had set out to do and take care of a little nuisance. It certainly horrified the man of the house.

Alighieri wondered if the advocate ever had a clue about his family. Certainly when they talked at the office, the man seemed quite content, and probably under the impression that his family was normal in the human sense. There were no indications of anything out of the ordinary and the girl was young enough to not have the telltale signs of what she was. The advocate was a doting man and it was evident that he loved his wife and child.

The wife he had been wary of him when he had introduced himself and yet she was polite. Good manners wouldn't have allowed her to be anything less. Yet she always had an excuse never to introduce her daughter to him. It was fortunate that the girl had been playing that first time he saw her and made it clear that he was going to have to take serious measures. It was unavoidable since the nuisance had offspring and the risk was high.

It was a classic attack on the house but of course done in the modern sense. Gone were the days of the sword but it wasn't like he needed that anyway. It was easier to snap necks or get creative if you were powerful enough. They made their way through the house. The advocate was the first but he fought back. Alighieri hadn't expected him to be one of those and he thought they all had their high and mighty ways.

It was enough though to bide the wife to set up a defense and get her daughter out. In fact he was surprised that she had company. The moment's hesitation bought them time to sneak away to a secret opening. By the time he broke through with his men, the girl and her rescuer were gone and in their place was the advocate, bleeding to death and willing to fight and his wife standing beside him, ready to kill what came through the door. What he wanted had gotten away and looking at the picture, it looked like he was going to get a second chance but have a little fun with it. He studied the image and gave a slight smile. It was something that Lilith would appreciate. He muttered to himself, "Well little one, you're grown up. So let's see if you can stand for a trip down memory lane and if your rescuer would like to go another round."

* * *

Sam hit the dirt hard and tried not to grimace since he had landed on his forearms. He rolled to see that they were advancing and they were going to go in for the kill. One was almost on him when they were kicked aside and he saw a flying mass soar over him. He rolled out of the way and to his feet just in time to see Isabella pull out a pair of interesting shaped blades from where they were held on her back and sever two of their attackers' heads.

A third went for Sam and he managed to punch them aside. He had a knife but nothing that would ultimately give a swift beheading. In the end he blocked a punch, or kick, with his forearms and instantly regretted it. He was slammed into the wall and held firmly. One hand had his arm and the intent to snap it was clear. The other was on the throat and gave the option of choking him to death and trying to hit the arm was not a good idea and Isabella was busy at the moment with another.

Sam felt the pressure on his arm and throat and tried reaching for his knife to at least stab the guy and then buy some time. It was becoming too much when he heard, "Now you can go ahead and kill him but I highly doubt that you would make it out of this alley within a second. Do you feel lucky?"

Isabella was standing with her blade pointed at the base of the guy's skull. The other held it pointed at the other who was cradling an injured limb. She was looking at the one holding Sam and said, "Now let him go like the good little bloodsucker you are."

The vampire felt the tip of the blade poke the back of his head. He could react and snap his prey's neck but he did value his own skin. Still he hesitated and turned his head slightly. He then looked at Sam who was grunting under the pressure. He said, "I could snap his neck."

"Do we really want to test that theory?" Isabella was forceful about it.

"She already killed two of us."

The vampire holding Sam growled a little at that. Just like it to have a dog lord at his back and at an advantage. He could smell dog lord a mile away but this one got by him and the drop on them. They had them surrounded and the others and he got outsmarted by a dog. He growled some more and continued to debate on the possibility of snapping the neck.

"Do you really want to find out what will happen?" Isabella put the tip of her blade right against the flesh and gave a slight push. She narrowed her eyes as if to dare the vampire even though she could only see the back of the head. The other she gave a warning glare and he was already backing away.

The vamp growled and released Sam and slowly started to back away. He looked at Isabella and said, "You win bastard dog lord."

"And a shame," Isabella taunted while she motioned for them to leave. When they were gone she looked at Sam and teased in a mean way, "And here I was thinking that the famous Winchesters could handle their own. Little slow there Gigantor."

Sam didn't react to the name since it was inconsequential at the moment and there wasn't a point to it. He was under the impression the girl was like Dean in that she would be persistent with the name calling since she liked it. It would only spell probable disaster with Dean since he most likely would respond and that was what the girl was after. It was the reason why when they split up Dean was put with Angela and they went their way. He rubbed his neck and winced slightly at the pain in his arms and slowly lifted the sleeves of his jacket to take a look.

The sight of his arms was not encouraging. The nice thing was that they were healed enough to not have the wounds break open and bleed but he could make out the bruising. It was nasty and could just imagine.

"What the hell? You all right Sam?"

Sam was nearly assaulted by his brother, peering to inspect the damage as he and Angela caught up with them along with Sasha. "It's okay Dean."

That wasn't enough for Dean and the elder Winchester turned with a snarl at Isabella, "Sonofabitch. You let Sam get ambushed? You…" He started forwards and it was evident that he was spitting for a fight and aimed to get it.

"It's fine Dean. It was my fault," Sam replied and held back his brother. He didn't know much about Isabella but having been around Angela and others like her and full bloods… it was never a good idea to piss them off. "It was my idea for her to double back. I underestimated them being vamps and the numbers." He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Are you on Kool-Aide?"

"No it was how it was. It's fine since Isabella got the drop on them." Sam glanced at the girl and then at Angela who was surveying the whole scene. He knew that she didn't buy it entirely but she was willing to accept it from the look of things.

Isabella may be a bitch but she wasn't stupid. She picked up quickly that Sam was trying to prevent a fight and also trying to put her in a good light. She couldn't imagine why he would do that and her commanding officer wasn't inclined to say anything bad about her either which also had her baffled at the whole thing. She replied, "Sam noticed we were being followed and suggested I double back. Underestimated the numbers."

Angela looked at the two severed heads and raised her brow saying, "I'll say. Nice work."

Nothing more was said even though Dean was inclined to grumble all the way back to the motel. He wasn't satisfied with the whole answer but he wasn't going to argue with it especially since Angela was willing to accept it. He smelled a rat though and figured she would pounce on it. She certainly did when they got back to the motel and literally dragged Sam into the room and ordered him to remove his jacket and roll up the sleeves.

Sam protested throughout the entire thing stating that it was fine. Angela didn't buy that and studied the bruises and the still healing parts. Enough was a enough in her view so she did what Sam refused initially and that was heal the lacerations to the point that they were completely sealed and it looked like there were barely visible hints of scarring after she removed the stitches. It was hard to tell since they were still bruised but there was no danger of ripped stiches, potential infections and the myriad of problems that could occur.

Afterwards, it was more like do whatever you wanted to do since the job was finished somewhat since there were still a few vampires loose and something about witches. It was a strange thing and warranted research, which Sam did until he needed to take a break and took a short walk. A soda from the vending machine sounded good and he made a beeline to it.

"Thought you were the health nut."

Sam looked up after picking up his selection and turned to see Isabella standing there looking like she had nothing better to do. "Usually am," he replied as he waved the can of apple juice at her and felt his lip twitch as he remembered another time that involved a can of apple juice. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just doing whatever I do when not here. Being a pain in the ass," Isabella replied with a shrug. Her tone of voice left little to be desired.

Sam gave a slight eye roll and replied, "Good luck with that."

Isabella gave an approving nod at that. She suspected that Sam was not as vocal as Dean but when he had to dish it out, he could. The same seemed to go with their vamp leader. "Usually I do pretty well," she replied. She made a motion at his arms, "Arms okay?"

"They're good," Sam replied, a little wary that the girl was asking about them. She didn't seem to care in the first place… at least that which she showed when they met.

"I may be a pain in the ass but I'm not heartless," Isabella replied as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Hard to tell." Sam would have said more but he hesitated. He had a good feeling about the girl and that the bitch act was mostly for show but it was better to err on the side of caution. He wasn't certain about her as he was with Angela when they first met. "You don't seem to like us that much."

"I thought you were a vampire's blood pet. A sort of dirty secret." Isabella looked around at the motel they were at. "So I never thought that a vamp could be a healer."

"She's not a vamp. She's a dhampir," Sam corrected.

"Same difference."

"Why are you bothering to stay when it is clear that you don't like working with us and you really don't like Angie?" Sam was not sure if he should be annoyed or angry at the girl. She seemed to have a talent for pissing people off and it was more like being that annoying fly that wouldn't go away. It was also disturbing that he was comparing her to Angela.

"I follow orders even if I don't like them. Unlike some people," Isabella replied with a shrug. She noted Sam's stance and added, "I like order and rules and I don't like vamps. Doesn't matter if they are dhampir or not."

"Vamp-wolf feud."

"More or less and I dislike humans who willingly submit to be blood bitches."

Sam said nothing about that since that was not even close to what he and his brother had with Angela. It was far from it. "Me and Dean aren't like that."

"I know. I just don't get why you hang around a vamp."

"She's a friend… more than that."

Isabella looked at Sam. Something about the way he said it piqued her interest. She got his implication that they were close like family. She made a face, "Now that is disgusting."

"Take it how you want it but we're family," Sam retorted. He could see Dean's frustration at having the girl around. "Besides we learned not everything is always black and white. I thought it would apply to you." He paused and made a motion, "You know what? I don't know why I even bothered."

"Why then? Why did you cover for me when it was clear that I intentionally left you and your shorty of a brother knew it?"

Sam paused a moment. It was a legitimate question and he really didn't examine why he covered for her, saying it was his idea gone bad. He thought about it some but didn't give an answer right away.

Isabella looked at him. His nonresponse was hardly encouraging. Making a rude sound she turned to walk away. She heard something and paused. She looked back and asked, "What?"

"Because I think you are a good person… like Angie."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like a demon is causing havoc and knows a thing or two and Sam covers for Isabella. Interesting... Well more to come next time on Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The situation in town was taken care of but it hardly seemed to matter. In fact while they were dealing with vamps, witches were running rampart and things were happening. Then there were hints of spirits wreaking havoc. It was not natural at all even in this business. The logical solution would have been to assume that it was related to the Apocalypse. Yet to Angela it didn't feel like it was related to that at all.

It had been nearly a sleepless night as she mused over what had happened the past day. There was something off about the whole thing and it felt like it was familiar from somewhere. That was the problem being nearly five centuries old; memories had a tendency to run together or you started creating memories from the tiniest of things. Then there was the issue of memories that weren't hers and it had the tendency to question sanity.

The upside of having someone else's memories was that she had learned to lock them away. She also learned to tell the difference. Basically she learned how to deal with it since there was no getting out of them being eradicated any time soon if ever. It was a wonder she hadn't turned into a Fallen already but then again someone thought she was worth the time and effort and when push came to shove, she fought.

At the moment she was hovered over a map of the United States. It was marked with dots all labeled by the legend key. It was a map of all occurrences ever, omens, seals breaking, anything that was supernatural starting from the time Dean had been yanked out of the pit to current events. It was something that she had started when she had come home, after Castiel pretty much declared who she was in this grand scheme.

Holding a pen marker in her hand, she studied the map as she added another dot for the town they were in. She added a couple of others from the reports on the news that morning. Capping the pen, she picked up the map and tacked it to the wall to better look at it. It had been a long time since something stumped her like this and she defaulted to what she did that had a tendency to freak Dean out on occasion. She sat down on the floor and looked up at the map and stared at it.

She studied the dots that had been added. She took in their color, their timing, everything. She even had her page of notes relating to each set of colors that listed all the peculiars. It was a rather obscure way of strolling down memory lane since some of the dots were sites of the hunts they had been on. Some of those hunts were colored differently because they were related to the Essentials since there were still pieces of the armor of Yeshua out there and she aimed to find them but with the map room she used to find the sword gone, that was a backburner item until she found another one. There were even the rare dots of her encounters with Ruby and Lenya and the times with Lilith. It was all one big puzzle. She just needed to find the means of deciphering it into something that would be useful for their current situation.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting there. All she could see was the map as her mind rapidly visualized different patterns and clusters. It was how Isabella found her along with Sam when she opened the door to the room since she shared it with the dhampir. Isabella blinked and raised her brow, "Seems like you picked up a crazy one Gigantor." She walked towards the bathroom.

Sam scowled at Isabella's back and looked at Angela as she continued to stare at the very decrepit map on the wall. The last time she was like that was when they went to Kansas City for a job and he could guess what it meant. He walked in after looking around to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. With Isabella there, he felt uncomfortable just walking in.

"I probably am going crazy since I have been staring at this map for hours." Angela drew up her knees and rested her chin on them.

Sam studied it. The dots were like a crazy collection. He wondered how she could make sense of it. "What do you have?"

"Just a cluster that is related to last night and what has been on the radio wave since this morning. Something is not right about it."

Sam looked at it and made a slight motion with his head, "Well they all seemed to happen one after the other." He walked towards the wall and looked at the map. "And you have a lot of other stuff up here as well. Any reason why?"

"Bigger picture but that is the backburner right now," Angela replied. She got to her feet and walked towards the map. "Right now I am focused on this set of clusters. There is something off about it."

Sam would have said something but Isabella had returned from the bathroom and said, "What is so off? Nothing but a bunch of things that need killing."

Angela looked over at Isabella and regarded her for a moment before turning back to the map. She explained, "True but it is not consistent with what has been held true in the past."

"Don't matter as long as they are hunted."

Angela made a slight face that only Sam saw. He was surprised at the look since he was more annoyed by the girl. She mellowed out a little but she was still intent on being a pain in the ass. It looked like Angela was agreeing with Isabella on some level. She replied, "But I like to know what I'm up against and how many." She fell to ignoring Isabella and pointed out to the cluster she had been studying to Sam, "This is all clustered around this area but there is not enough and I am under suspicion that it is a trail."

Sam looked at it. It sort of looked like that. His thoughts though were on the other dots with a few from recent memory jumping out at him. He turned his focus to the cluster she was looking at. "It does look like it but… you're convinced something else is going on."

"Yep. It is obvious and that is what worries me. Plus there are reports of strange occurrences. People who could see suddenly go blind. Some have strange things happening to them." Angela frowned at the cluster. "People don't lose senses all of a sudden and do crazy things."

"So you think they are related."

"The whole thing is odd because multiple things are occurring and I found this on one of our assailants." Angela fished out what she had found. It was an amulet carved with very old sigils. It was nothing she had seen before. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Sam took a look at it. He had never seen anything like it either, "You check on the research?"

"First thing." Angela sighed. She really didn't want to bring this up since it was already a tense situation. To add another thing to that mix and it was just asking for trouble considering she knew the price of what she was going to suggest.

"What about Bobby?"

"Tried that. He didn't have anything," she replied.

"More like you argued over the phone," Isabella piped up. She had been looking through the books that were on the table.

Angela ignored Isabella and studied the wall. "There is one person I know of that could help. He knows more about the old way than anyone else I've encountered. He's gifted."

Isabella perked up and looked at the pair. She narrowed her eyes and raised her brow, "Don't tell me you're considering that. Now I know you're a crazy ass vamp."

Sam wasn't sure of the reason for that but he took his cue from Angela and surmised that whatever it was had to be one of those necessary evils that they dealt with. "What is she talking about Angie?"

Angela looked at Isabella with a firm look and noted how the girl backed down into an almost respectable pose. She looked at Sam, "There is one person who would be able to help up. He knows things of the supernatural that are way old, back to the beginning kind of old. What a hunter can't find, he knows about and he's not above going through certain means to get information."

Sam understood where she was coming from. No doubt Dean would protest against going but in the end he would concede that there was little choice about it. "So he knows things?"

"Yeah and sometimes he'll throw you around for a surprise," Angela replied with a nod.

"More like jerking your chain," Isabella added, "You are crazy for considering it."

"Little choice Pup," Angela said, finally acknowledging Isabella's presence completely.

"So who is it we're going to see?" Sam looked at Angela.

At that moment Dean decided to make himself known, "Hey Angie I found another one… What's going on here?"

"Just that the bloodsucker here wants to go through ten levels of crazy," Isabella said as she moved to leave. She roughly and rudely brushed Dean's shoulder while loudly muttering, "Bloody bloodsucker talking to the snake of the trade."

Dean glared at Isabella but didn't miss a beat. He turned towards Sam and Angela and noticed the map on the wall. Something was going on and he was going to bite, "What is she talking about? What are you up to Angie?"

"You're making it sound like something is wrong," Sam said.

Angela shook her head and took initiative, "She is referring to a… contact that I have that could make sense out of what's going on out there."

"The fuglies are more active than usual. Big deal," Dean said with a shrug. He looked at the pair and noted Angela's posture. She had been slightly shaking her head at his assumptions and he understood that there was a bit more to it than that. "What? You're thinking something else is going on?"

Sam made a movement of his head, "Well, Angie did mention she doesn't know what this is and she asked everyone else already." He held out the amulet.

Dean didn't need to look at it since he had seen it already. He nodded, "Okay so why is the brat getting huffy about you asking someone who does know?"

"Because he is kind of like me, the dirty little secret," Angela admitted. At Dean's look, she explained, "This guy knows things and knows people. Think like my stoolie Cary; he knows the underground on a lot of things, rumors are he dabbles in the old magics and that once he summoned a demon and made a deal and somehow didn't lose his skin."

It was pretty clear what she meant. It would have been automatic for Dean to say no but given the fact that they had to tread over lines that were once clearly defined, he had learned to at least hear out the options. It was still a work in progress since he did occasionally give his answer right then without thinking about it. He looked at her and asked, "And you think that he might know something?"

"Probably more about everything going on. It's one of those things that is useful but you don't really want to ask how he gets his information. For the most part you really don't want to know." Angela looked at Dean and blinked almost wearily. "He's not my first choice in the grand scheme of things. I would go to Bobby or even the Archivist in the Centurion before going to him. It's the best I've got since I think that what's going on is not just fuglies getting into a frenzy. It almost seems too organized."

Dean looked at Sam and saw that his brother was actually debating on this. Probably because he couldn't get past the fact that this guy may be like Cary the demon worm that sold her out to that vamp that pissed him off and she still used him from time to time. That he didn't get and he knew that Sam got pissed every time he heard the name. Yet Dean knew that if she was onto something and she didn't know what it was, she would look at every option she had before pulling out the big guns. "You really think he's the best choice?"

"Wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't."

Dean looked at everything. He knew that Isabella would gripe and it was sure to put him in a foul mood for the day. Still they had a job to do and if she was the hunter she claimed she was then she would be focused on the job no matter how much there were downsides. "Okay then."

* * *

"I thought you said this guy was some badass."

"He is Shorty and I don't know why you listed to the crazy ass here," Isabella's voice piped up from the backseat.

"Shut up."

The drive was as Dean had predicted and had been a pain in the ass. Angela had offered to get another vehicle but because the drive was so short to the place he declined. He was now regretting it since the brat commented on his music choices and once moaned like she was in pain at one of his classic favorites.

The upside was that Angela nipped it in the bud and in an unusual way. She actually had a rolled up magazine that was actually a research journal tucked away. She ended up taking that journal and she swatted Isabella on the nose. It stunned everyone except for maybe Sasha who regarded the whole scene as normal. In her view, Isabella was being an unruly pup and needed discipline. It was the alpha's job to discipline the pack and that was what Angela was doing.

It was a surprise to the people in the car. It had Isabella blinking as she realized that she had been hit like a misbehaving dog would have been. She looked at Angela and the older woman said, "Keep it up and I will bring out the spray bottle."

It would have been funny had the expression on Angela's face not been serious. Her focus was on discipline and the manner in which it was made know was a bit funny but no one dared to laugh. Even Dean didn't dare to laugh. Afterwards the silence that followed was uncomfortable much like when Ellen got on their case for letting Jo come on their hunt with them. It only started when he pulled the Impala in front of a building that was unmistakably a cocktail club of sorts and he was sure that there was a mistake. He stared at the building and tried to be open minded about it since there was that one time at the ANC…

"Well it is a crazy idea to come here," Isabella shot back as she sat back in her seat and eyed the rolled up journal warily. It was in a good position to be used again.

"Pup is right that it is crazy to come but when you're out of options, you go with the avenue left," Angela said as she got out of the car and let Sasha out.

Dean was the next one out and said, "Okay but I was expecting something more like a mob boss and less possible douchiness." He gestured with his hands to make his point and actually had controlled his tone of voice.

"Truth but not always as it appears," Angela replied with a slight smile knowing that her riddles were designed to tease the elder Winchester. She moved to stand by him while the others got, "The Host is the one to go to when you need something. The nice thing is that he plays fair meaning that no cheap shots are allowed."

"And if things get ugly?"

"Then get ready for a stinger that makes my stun spells look like a vacation." Angela looked at Dean and gave a slight look. "The place is rigged so that no one, human or nonhuman can cause harm. It's one of the reasons why he is left alone; he has neutral territory. Anyone who tries to circumvent it…"

"Something nasty right?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly, no one I know of has even dared to try it. Again rumors speak of a bloody and explosive end but those are just rumors and the Host is what he is. For the most part…"

"He acts like a host and in the end he makes you want to stab him in the face but you don't because you're not sure if he has something equally bloody to get you," Isabella interrupted. She looked at the night club and then at the group. "I can say one thing, the drinks aren't that bad." She started walking towards the entrance.

Angela had a funny smile on her face that was noticeable to boy Winchesters. She made a slight hum and said, "Pretty much sums it up. Of course the mob bosses of the thirties were much more predictable than the Host."

"Sometimes I wonder what the hell you do to know people," Dean said.

"I wonder that myself," she replied as she led the way in with Sasha on her heels. She knew that the Host wouldn't mind the dog. For some odd reason he respected any creature that could sense out the things average humans couldn't and when it came to the nonhumans he could be a bastard or a charming snake. Isabella hadn't been wrong when she made that reference to him.

The club was as she had remembered it with the lighting and the general atmosphere and certainly the clientele hadn't changed. It was basically like how the Roadhouse operated except there was more family oriented air there and that was mostly because of her relationship with Jo and Ellen. That reminded Angela to call Ellen before she started calling her and she wouldn't stop even if she left a voicemail. The last time that happened was… Angela didn't want to think about it then.

It did change with the times and the place had been there for years, a not so surprising thing since he pretty much picked a place and stayed. Angela looked all around the interior and could make out a few hunters and a couple of other people within the supernatural world. There were also a few humans that probably didn't have the first damn clue who they were drinking their cocktails with. A lot of deals went on here much like the back door taverns in the south like in Rosedale. The difference was that those places also had the reputations in dealing with black magic and had reports of people being lured there and vanishing. This place… that didn't happen and that was part of the scariness of it all.

"Standing tall and proud and a reasonable prize along with a pair of those killer eyes."

Angela turned to see the one who addressed her and gave a smile, "I see you're still the shameless flatterer. The years certainly haven't changed that."

The Host put down the drink he had been enjoying and walked towards the group that darkened his doorway. He was smiling at the one he noticed the moment she touched the actual door. Looking at her he replied, "And the years no doubt have been kind to you. Of course I would know more if you would drop by once in a while."

Angela smiled and gave a hum of a chuckle, "You know the club life is not my thing. Ever since the last time and you were my plus one."

"And what a moment it was," the Host replied, not caring that he was being stared at since his skin was green, his eyes were red pupils with amber irises and he had little horns that were the butt of devil jokes even though they were just above the brow ridge. He smiled at Angela and eyed her appreciatively, "It was the day I learned that you are the thing that is dangerous and yet you just can't help but go back and touch. Like a rose you were then and still are and…" He paused and closed his eyes and gave an appreciative sigh, "You even still smell like one."

"Like I said, shameless flatterer. I could never compete with a club like this." Angela smiled as she gestured towards the club and everything around it. "It would never have worked between us."

"One can only hope," the Host replied with a slight look. He turned and started walking more into the club.

Angela knew that it was her cue to follow since this discussion wasn't finished. She made a gesture at the others and followed the Host without looking back. She pulled up along his right side and said nothing but followed him.

"Still not willing to come out and ask," the Host said.

"Is there a reason why I should? You always seem to know what I am going to ask before I open my mouth. It is off putting and I'm considered an expert in that arena," Angela replied. There was no malice in her tone. Rather is was soft and firm.

"Maybe I just like being normal on occasion. You are the only one who insists on it and yet you don't like coming to visit."

"You know why," Angela reminded the Host. "I prefer not to know what you do and the last time I was here…" She made a slight gesture to remind the Host what she was talking about.

"And I seem to recall that you wanted to rip my head off then for the things I said. I do have a question: was I right about that?"

"Like a Tootsie pop," Angela replied in a joking manner.

"Pity. I guess then it won't be anything but business." The Host leaned with his back against the bar. "So do you want to tell me why you are here?

"You know I'm here for information. More specifically about an unusual set of incidents that appear to be chaotic but there is a purpose to it," Angela gave her answer as she stood facing the Host. She let him take a sip of his drink and continued, "Perhaps there is something missing that I missed. All I have are what the miscreants are doing. Most recent was vamp and witch activity which something of interest was recovered and right up your alley."

"Are you sure you don't want to ask your librarian for answers."

"You know that I only come to you when he can't tell me anything."

The Host took a drink as he studied Angela. He knew the drill with this. She knew about him just as he knew about her as he was able to see and vice versa. Out of all the ones who came to him, she fascinated him the most. He studied her companions, had been since they walked in, and looked at her. Finally he said, "Well I admit that the prospect of something that is my area of expertise is fascinating especially since you're bringing it to me."

"So you're gonna help us or not?" Dean's voice cut in even though he got an elbow from Sam.

"Indeed," the Host replied as he looked Dean over before reverting back to Angela, "But for a price."

"Of course. You have a number in mind?"

"Indeed and you are not going solo this time."

* * *

**A/N:** Well Angie knows something is going on and makes a suggestion. In comes the Host and he has his rules. Keep watching for more Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Is he really serious about this?"

Angela looked at Sam with a look of pity. "Unfortunately… yes." When Sam made a face she tried to be reassuring but it was going to take a monstrous effort to convince Sam to play along. "It is a stipulation that everyone who comes here knows about. In order to get what you need you have to do this."

"I can see what you mean when you said that he's the last resort," Sam muttered as he looked around.

"I was willing to do it and… he knows it. Even if I wanted to bargain I couldn't," Angela offered as a form of apology. She pressed her fingertips together and looked at her hands and glanced over at the waiting group.

Sam turned to look at her. "Are you scared of him?"

Angela looked up at Sam. He was looking at her with that look again that she wasn't sure of what to make of and she understood then why he kept asking her not to give her look that he disliked. She frowned in response and said, "It isn't fear Sam. I dislike what he can do and what he knows particularly about the things I am not very proud of."

"But why still come here when it's clear that it makes you miserable?"

Angela paused a moment to think about her answer. She then replied, "Sometimes we have to do things that make us miserable because in the end it may be the only option that is left when you've run out of other possibilities. The Host… he may not be my favorite person in the world and he may be involved in things that would make your hair stand on end but when you need to know something especially when it means the difference between life and death you really can't be squeamish about it."

Sam studied her and then glanced over at the Host who was waiting with his brother and Isabella. Sasha was sitting by Dean and looking at her, he could see that she had deemed that the area was nonthreatening and the Host seemed to be included in that. As much as he didn't look forward to what was being asked of them since Dean would file it away and use it for blackmail later on, she had a point. She had done worse and at least she did mildly protest on his behalf. Sighing, he then said, "Okay then. I'll do it."

Angela studied him and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Not completely but it's not as bad as any alternatives that he could've put up," Sam replied with a slight shrug of his shoulder. He could admit that since he could name one alternative that still was a sore point in his mind. "It's just…"

"You really think I enjoy this?" Angela gave a slight smile trying to lighten the mood just a little.

"Yes," Sam shot back. It wasn't harsh even though it looked like it. "You're the one who has no problem getting in front of an audience."

"I like to do it when I feel like it and not have it dictated to me. You have any idea how annoying it is to be called up in the middle of a calling and 'encouraged' to perform? And it was pretty much expected of proper young ladies."

Anyone watching would have thought that they were arguing with each other. The truth was, it was friendly banter that looked like an argument. Sam did it because it was the only way he'd ever find out what she was like before she got into the hunting business since she would make comments but never elaborate in the normal sense. Angela did it because she liked to tease him and she didn't mind sharing things at moments like that.

"I have trouble seeing you as a proper young lady." It was a lie since Sam recently saw it in a painting and he knew that the painting was before she got into this hunting.

"Legal precedence?"

Sam gave a slight smile, "Fine you win for now." He sighed and looked over at the Host, "Okay so let's do this."

Angela gave a slight nod. The banter was unnecessary but she could see that it made Sam feel better about the whole thing. She didn't blame him for outright refusing when the Host first proposed what the payment was for his help. She was prepared for the standard. Apparently the Host had other ideas and he let it be known and it was as much of displeasure to everyone else since the Host always had something to say.

When the Host proposed his solution, Dean was the first to be vocal about it and he especially got uncomfortable when he said that Angela was to do the payment with a partner. Of course it ruffled his feathers when the Host said that his services weren't required since his vocal cords were like his personality, which were brash and barbaric. Isabella go off relatively easy since Angela referred to her in the same way but a different tone to it and that she was a pup who had yet to know the meaning of the word heel.

When he got to Sam, he mused a bit and finally said, "Eager to prove and good natured in general but can be fierce. Certainly a match for the foreign American beauty here; a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

That was probably the first time Sam and Dean had seen Angela become that red in the cheeks. Dean thought she was going to run and hide since her expression was more like when she tried to rationalize being a bitch with Sam when her feelings were on the line. Sam guessed correctly that it was less embarrassment and more anger. The look had been there when the Host explained what was going to happen and disappeared particularly when Sam initially refused and then the Host had to be his ass butt self and say that it was the payment, take it or leave it.

Now that Sam was agreeable to contributing to the payment, the Host was being a bit more jovial and pleased that he was going to get his way. Sam said, "Okay, we'll do it."

"Good," the Host said with a smile as he took a sip of his drink. "At least two of you see that I don't run a charity handout. I conduct business transactions. Something you want, something I want."

"Yeah and I can name a few others like that," Dean muttered. What the payment was had been funny but he was more annoyed that the guy was an ass butt. He was ignored for his pains except by Isabella who actually agreed with him on this.

Angela bit the inside of her cheek and said, "We get that. They are not used to it."

"I know. That's what makes this business enjoyable," the Host replied cheekily. "Now you know what you have to do but I am adding a stipulation."

Sam protested, "Hey. That was not…"

"You agreed to do it," the Host cut him off, pleased that Sam was standing up to him. "But this is my place and my rules. You are welcome to try and physically change that but you might want to consider taking it outside. The last time I spent a fortune in cleaning bills." He looked at Sam as if to dare him to try something.

Sam was like any person who didn't like having the stakes changed in the middle of things. He really didn't like the Host over much and it wasn't even on the same level of dislike he had for Sacha the vamp. He also kept in mind what he knew so far about the Host and his operation. The level of caution Angela had relayed slowed him down a bit and he knew that it had done the same with his brother. He huffed a little and said, "Fine. What do you want us to do?"

"Well I know that the American beauty here would pick something like that mullet rock of the 80s but I know and I'm sure you know that she has a wide range of repertoire to draw from."

Angela had crossed her arms over her chest, grateful that Sam wasn't going to get physical. It was not worth the effort with the Host. Instead she could show her dissatisfaction as well as annoyance in her posture and voice. If anything he didn't violate his own rules either and he would take it outside if he deemed it necessary. She replied, "I like it best. At that time people told it like it was."

"But the best comes from a time that even you had an appreciation for," the Host pointed out. "Gus has it all set up since I am assuming that Sam here isn't familiar with it." He gave a toothy smile that gave some relief that they weren't of the sharp and pointy variety. He held out the napkin that he had written on. "Here it is."

Angela took the napkin and glanced at it and noted which one it was. She raised her brow at that and asked, "You're serious?"

"Like you, everything I do has a purpose. You are just more of the righteous light kind."

"What is it?" Sam was afraid to ask but he did and let Angela show him what was on the napkin. He figured she was right in asking about that one. He had no clue about that one. "That one?"

"Yep and it's all set up."

Angela knew it was going to be pointless to argue so she saved Sam's breath and with a rather resigned and elegant sigh that ended in a snort, she tugged on Sam's jacket sleeve and led the way to where Gus was putting the finishing touches. She knew the Host did things to get a rise out of people since he found it entertaining. Normally she was able to dish it right back but at the current moment she had a mouthy pup to deal with in Isabella and there was friction all around. She wasn't scared of the Host; she was scared of what he could do with what he knew. It wasn't like dealing with Cary at all since the demon was a worm. The Host was different.

The Host watched as Angela took the lead and led Sam to the stage. He grinned and looked at Dean and Isabella who were tempted to start something but they wouldn't. He said politely, "Shall we have a seat?"

He led the way to one of the tables. It was early evening and the place was moderately filled with patrons of all walks of life. He guided them to a table and beckoned them to sit and waved at the waitress who delivered on drinks. He had hunters before and most of the more down to earth liked beer or the hard stuff like whiskey and just sat back and picked up his mojito. He had a partiality to them ever since that time in Cuba. He motioned that the beers were good quality.

"No thanks, I'm into ginger ale," Isabella replied and leaned back in her seat. She almost looked like she was slouching and pouting.

Dean eyed the beer that was put in front of him warily. He could use a drink but he still wasn't sure about the Host. He followed his girl's lead since she knew him best and right now her advice about handling with care seemed like a good idea at the time. He looked down at Sasha who was panting and looking around. Nothing was a threat according to her and he had a tendency to trust her and his girl when push came to shove.

"You are smart for trusting the Wilder. They make pretty good barometers in terms of threats and non-threats. The intelligence alone is astounding."

Dean eyed the Host as his finger ringed the bottle. He managed to come up with a civil reply, "She's a good girl. Especially when she gets a demon in her sights." His eyes narrowed in seriousness as he said it while trying to gauge the Host's demeanor and intentions.

"Oh I don't doubt that," the Host replied with a slight smile. "I've seen them rip a demon to shreds and the trackers are the worst. Must be their cousins' influence."

Sasha made a slight ruff that sounded like a rumble like she was agreeing with the Host. Actually she had moved to put herself between Dean and the Host. She looked up at the Host and made a slight snort sound as she firmly planted herself. Her coat gleamed like a Malamute's coat with a beautiful distribution of the black that made a mask on her face like a Husky. Her demeanor said that the Host was to behave and she was watching.

The Host chuckled, "Seems like she knows her place."

"She knows who her people are," Dean asserted. He would have said more but there was noise to indicate that whatever was going to happen on stage was going to start. He looked in the direction of it and then at the Host.

"Ah, finally. I was beginning to wonder if Sammy had stage fright," the Host mused.

"Nah. You should see when he kicks vamp ass," Isabella muttered. She glanced at Dean and gave a shrug at the look he shot her about her assertion of Sam. So sue her if she liked the gentle giant that was nice to everyone. Besides she may not like working with them but for the duration they were her partners so… no one messed with them except her.

"No doubt about that," the Host agreed as the music started. He sat back in his chair and held his drink and crossed his legs at the knee. He looked like one of the douche CEO types who looked down his nose at everyone as he watched the stage as the music started. "I saw what she did to a rather irate customer who insisted on taking it outside. She loves to play fair."

That Dean couldn't argue with. He couldn't tell anyone how many times she turned the tables when he had a particularly good prank up his sleeves if they hadn't figured it out for themselves. Plus the fact she had semi-permanent residency with Bobby in exchange for playing housekeeper spoke a lot. It made him and Sam like freeloader douchebags but it was hardly that and she would be the first to say so. He sighed as he heard the music start to play and resisted the urge to moan and groan. It definitely wasn't his beloved rock.

"Like I said, if she picked, it would have been something to please you and it wouldn't give me any satisfaction," the Host said. He waved at Dean for him to not say a word and noticed that the other patrons were starting to pay attention.

Sam wished he would just shrivel up and die. It felt like it did the Christmas before Dean went to hell when they busted in on a high Santa and they thought he was evil Santa. The move they did to cover by singing… definitely like this but that was easy to digest since he and Dean both had to do it and were equally embarrassed. This was different to the point that what he was about to do Dean had leverage for blackmail and he did _not_ like being in that position. The only upside was that Angela was to share in this and he knew Dean thought twice about getting hard with the pranks and knew she wouldn't hesitate to dish it back. Besides he was taking one for the team right?

"It's okay Sam. Just follow the screen."

"I know that just…" Sam made a slight motion at everything as he looked at Angela. He almost wanted to beg to be let off.

"Dean won't say anything because he knows I will have something to say," she replied softly. She glanced at the audience as the music started and cleared her throat a bit. "It will be okay. I'll tell you about the last time later."

It was a feeble promise and it worked. Sam sighed as he turned to face the audience, grateful that the screen didn't make it so obvious. When he heard the music play he realized what it was and looked at Angela with a raised brow that silently asked, _That version?_

Angela nodded and it was what Sam needed. He could do this. Dean just better shut up about it. He picked up the mic he had been handed and held it ready. _Just please let me get through this._ When it was there, he took off, "It seems like dreams like I've always had. Could be, should be, making me glad. Why am I blue? It's up to you to explain. I'm thinking maybe baby I'll go away. Someday, some way, maybe you'll come and say: It's you that I need. And you'll be pleading in vain. It had to be you."

Angela knew that she had a backburner plan to get Sam to sing solo for her but it was a joke. She never expected him to take off once he heard the version that the Host wanted them to play. His timbre surprised her and she liked it and knew just how to adjust her own voice to match as she sang, "It had to be you."

"I wandered around. Finally found that's somebody who."

"Could make me be true! Could make me blue!" Angela was used to performing so she could ignore the audience slightly and focus on helping Sam a little bit. He was doing fine and she couldn't help but be impressed. The whole Bon Jovi in the car hid this gem.

Sam was surprised that this was even working. He had heard Angela sing before and her pitch was different in a good way. He couldn't see how it would work but it was. He was nervous so he focused on her to keep steady. "And even be glad just to be sad. Thinking of you."

"Some others I've seen," Angela intoned at the right moment. "Might never be mean."

"Might never be cross, or try to be boss. But still wouldn't do." Sam loosened up just a little since he was aware that he looked stiff as a poker. He just focused on Angela and ambled along trying to not let her down.

"For nobody else gave me a thrill," Angela made a slight gesture to emphasize. She couldn't help it since it fit. She was standing at her most casual.

"With all your faults I love you still." Sam tried not to blush at this part. It was like saying that to Dean and it was weird but not in the bad way.

"It had to be you, wonderful you. It had to be you," both sang together. It was the acid test in harmonizing. Sam knew she couldn't sing off key unless she tried. It was a natural inclination for her to harmonize and he felt bad that she was going to harmonize with his bad singing. The smile she was exhibiting as she sang was reassuring even though it was a means of making her sound happy. He allowed a smile as they harmonized.

The music played a little bit and then started to cue up for the last part of the song. Sam started, "Some others I've seen."

"Some others I've seen," Angela echoed.

"Might never be mean."

"Might never be mean. Might never be cross."

Sam made a gesture as he sang, "Or try to be boss. They wouldn't do."

Angela knew that Sam was following her lead but he was getting into it a little. She liked to sing along with her other accomplishments in the arts and she couldn't help but throw in a gesture here and there. Seeing Sam do it meant that he was relaxing enough. It certainly showed when they sang together, "For nobody else gave me a thrill. With all your faults I love you still."

It was like a tongue in cheek and maybe cruel reminder about her feelings for Sam when they sang that but at the moment she meant it fully as she took over, "It had to be you."

"Wonderful you," Sam picked up.

Then together, "It had to be you." They looked at each other as they finished and the music came to an end.

The applause was rather unexpected and had them both looking out at the audience. To Dean they looked like they were deer caught in a truck's headlights; they had been snapped out of a nice dream or something like that. He was just surprised that his brother could actually do that since for the most part they were both tone deaf. The last time they sung together they were messing around with Bon Jovi. This was something else and it was… great.

Dean never doubted that Angela could carry a tune. She sung Sam to sleep lots of times and especially when something was bothering him or when seriously injured. It was like a new thing in medicine or something when she did that and it seemed to lessen the pain at times. He was just in a state of awe.

The temptation to actually use this as blackmail was great but Dean decided not to even think about it. True it would have been fun to needle Sam but with Angela… She really meant the words that came out of her mouth. Yeah she was good at giving a performance. That country song she did was good but this… Her true feelings showed through but Sam was still blind enough to think that it was just a performance. It put Dean on alert though. If he could see it, no doubt the Host could.

"I'm surprised and impressed. I wasn't sure that Sam could deliver on this," the Host mused thoughtfully. "I was so certain I'd see a stiff poker next to an American beauty star."

Dean looked at the Host and would have said something but was beaten to the punch by Isabella muttering, "Gigantor is full of surprises."

The Host said nothing but shot a wry look at Isabella and stood up. He was a good host after all and went to cheer on the crowd who were actually giving standing ovations to the pair. "Yes they were great." He motioned for Sam and Angela to move since there was another going on. "And now a regular favorite is up. Give it up for Dorian."

He urged the pair to keep moving and wasn't at all surprised that Angela stopped in a nearly dark part of the room and said, "Okay so we did it now… our bargain."

The Host assumed his suave air and replied, "You know the drill my American beauty. There is the matter of a follow up."

"What about Chachi on stage?"

The Host made a sound at that. "Him? He's pouring out the angst like it was nothing and he's a whore for attention. Nothing worth getting excited over. Now go on. Move." He gestured them towards the 'discussion table'. "You know the routine."

Angela sighed. Looking at Sam, she explained, "The one who pays the piper is the one that gets the info."

"Right you are now sit," the Host said as he took his seat. He waited until they were seated and he said, "First off that was pretty impressive Sam. Somehow I got the feeling that you've done this before."

Sam made a slight movement of his head. He really didn't want to get into that. "Just taking one for the team," was all he said.

"Indeed," the Host replied as he peered at Sam. He turned his attention towards Angela. He could spend the time making her squirm but he was very fond of his skin. She would find a means to make him pay if he antagonized her. He said, "So, you're wondering about the recent activity."

"Particularly where virtually normal people suddenly lose a sense or two," Angela replied. She pulled out the map in jacket pocket that showed the occurrences she was talking about. "This is the frequency of what I am looking at and this is the usual crap."

The Host looked at it. He studied it for a moment and made a motion of his head. "Well I can tell you one thing. You are dealing with a powerful witch."

* * *

**A/N:** The debt is paid and looks like Sam got to shine a bit even if embarrassed. Stay tuned for next time on Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So you're saying that you were focused on has nothing to do with the fuglies attacking people?"

"That was the obvious, the attention getter. The underlying thing is what the obvious is hiding from us," Angela replied as she leaned against the Impala. She was in thought as she thought about what she had learned from the Host.

"Great. Someone who likes to play. And you couldn't figure that one out vamp? Or you Gigantor?" Isabella drawled in annoyance. She didn't like coming here at all. Like other hunters of the Centurion she had to ask for help from the Host and her experience was anything but pleasant. She didn't like what he had told her the last time and he lorded it over her this time before they left.

Dean was annoyed enough by Isabella and rounded on her before Angela could intervene, "Oh yeah? Why didn't you? You're with them Centurion dicks and they seem to know everything?"

"And what do you contribute Shorty? Your inability to follow clues?"

The insult to Dean's intelligence was enough. Dean was more than ready to go into a fistfight and he was aiming to do so now. He was certain that he could now that they were out of the club and in the parking lot. It was getting dark so there was an advantage and he wouldn't mind getting it on with a half werewolf and that was a little reckless since he knew that it didn't take much to make a werewolf. He growled, "I'm getting sick of you."

"And the feeling is mutual. You stink of death. It clings like a nasty cloak and has been for a long time. I even smell it on Gigantor." Isabella glared at Dean as she motioned first to him and then Sam. Her nostrils flared slightly at that as she tried to control the urge to just reach out and snap Dean's neck. "It is strong enough it's no wonder the monsters catch wind of you. I would've thought that a vamp would be able to tell."

Dean had his feathers ruffled and it barely registered that Isabella was hinting at that just to make things difficult on purpose. The girl was a pain in the ass and he would like nothing more than to just kick her ass to kingdom come. "And I've never met a girl who stank worse than a wet dog. Sasha smells like a bed of roses compared to you."

"Dean," Angela's voice cut in softly.

"Roses? You're in the company of a vamp who has nothing but the stench of death and blood on her hands."

Dean wasn't going to let her get away with that and retorted, "And you think what you do is any better? You're nothing but a little bitch who doesn't know the meaning of being a hunter."

That was enough. Isabella lashed out with a slap that felt like a punch and it caught Dean across the jaw. He retaliated with a punch to her face. She countered lunging at him and they started scuffling much to the stunned surprise of Sam and Angela but Angela was the first to react to try and stop it before it got to anything serious.

Angela left Sam's side and jumped in trying to get in between. She recognized Isabella was going to go full out injury on Dean and that meant more along the lines of a trip to the hospital. She jumped in between them with her back towards Dean so her full concentration was on Isabella. The girl was more focused on Dean and snarled with the intent of homicide. Angela recognized it and moved to deflected her but a swing got in and it hit Dean across the jaw. Angela managed to push the girl back but failed to notice that Dean was coming forward until she turned and ended up getting clipped by a punch he threw.

It was then that time seemed to stand still. Dean was instantly sorry for what he did and was rendered speechless and was being held back by Sam. Isabella was still angry but also in shock and that was what had Sam curious. He knew that Isabella made it very clear that she didn't like working with them but the look was one that indicated she was scared of the repercussions that could occur.

Angela rubbed her jaw and was appreciative of the fact that Dean had a nice right hook. And it was a punch that he really meant. She would deal with it later. Right now her focus was on Isabella. She glanced back at the boys and said, "You should get to the motel. Take Sasha."

It was obviously a command and Sam knew that it would be handled later. He urged Dean to get into the car as well as Sasha. It was better to clear everything up later and it was clear that Angela was going to have a talking to with Isabella. Sam had a bad feeling about what was going to happen and was inclined to think that it was not going to be pretty.

He was actually right as Angela took Isabella by the arm and steered her in the general direction of the motel that they had passed earlier and agreed to stay in after seeing the Host. It was what he and Dean last saw when they pulled out to head to the motel. The girls disappeared to an alley not too far but it was an area that Angela was familiar with. Angela gave a rough shove on Isabella and followed her into the alley with a bland expression that hid what she really felt. Isabella was glaring daggers when she stumbled into the back of the alley and growled, "Sonofabitch vamp lover."

"Enough," Angela said as she followed the girl with a firm stance.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Isabella had lost her look of surprise from when Dean hit Angela and was now back to her defiance and surly attitude. She was surprised that it took this long for the vamp to actually get into firm tones that hinted remotely at irritation. She stood in the middle of the alley with her hands on her hips.

Angela studied Isabella for a moment before asking, "What do you want?"

"What?"

"What do you want?" Angela repeated herself in a gentle and firm tone. It was a simple question and while being that annoying enigmatic in nature, it left a lot of room to figure out what was going on. She didn't put herself in a position to appear aggressive or anything like that.

Isabella didn't understand the purpose of the question. She was used to being direct with a lot of things and so far Angela had been tolerant, bemused and at times enigmatic. She narrowed her eyes at Angela and demanded, "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it means," Angela replied. "Better put, why are you here? And don't bother with the whole following orders. I think you and I know that whatever the order says can go straight to hell." She gave a slight motion with her head.

"I am following orders. I may not have to like it but I do it."

"I might be inclined to believe that if you stopped lying to yourself," Angela replied in a smooth tone. It was the one that could calm or anger someone greatly depending on the mood they were already set in. "Because you are behaving like a spoiled little Pup."

"And you are nothing more than a stinking vamp with blood on her hands," Isabella spat back, trying to put some heat into her words and incite some sort of response other than the blandness that was starting to get annoying. "It's no wonder the order has you on sufferance; you're a murderer," she added.

"Tell me something that I don't know, Pup."

"Stop calling me that."

"I will when it ceases to be so."

Isabella couldn't help it. She was angry and frustrated and ended up charging at Angela. She took a few swings and felt the power in the blocks. It was frustrating since Angela was not countering. It was frustrating to hit something that didn't hit back. She growled in frustration and shouted at her to get mad or do something.

Angela took the blows. Some she let in and others she blocked. She wasn't out to pick a fight even though some would say that Isabella deserved it. Probably she did but Angela had a feeling that there was more to it and she wanted the girl to be able to voice it out. She knew well enough what it was like to be so angry with the world because of something. She said, "You have good form but it is undisciplined. You lack it. Your impulse control is something left to be desired and you have a problem with authority."

"No I don't. I just don't like working with you," Isabella retorted as she swung. The downside was that it actually started to rain. It was coming down and would effectively soak them both but right now she didn't care. "You're a killer. You're all killers!"

Angela backed away from a wild swing that would have clipped her face. As much as she could have just let Isabella vent her frustration out, she rather didn't want to get clipped again. She replied, "The same could be said for your kind Pup but I doubt that you are that."

"Don't act like you know me. You don't." Isabella charged forward and started screaming the same thing over and over again. She realized that she was pounding on Angela's chest and the woman wasn't doing anything. She stepped back and demanded, "What are you waiting for?"

Angela looked at the girl. She was so angry and full of pain. It was an extreme and one she hadn't seen in a long time. She let Isabella pound on her chest and didn't really feel the blows. She looked as the girl couldn't believe that she wasn't retaliating for her actions. She replied, "I have no beef with you Pup."

Isabella heaved as she looked at Angela. She shrugged her shoulders and demanded, "Then why? Why did you agree to this?"

Angela looked at Isabella. The rain was pouring down and they were both getting soaked but it seemed to help cool the girl down. She made a slight movement of her head. "I have no quarrel with you but I understand you."

"No you don't. You don't know anything about me," Isabella gestured angrily. She took a step as if to leave and paused. "You don't know me at all. Why are you so… annoying?" She paced around wanting to leave but not wanting to leave.

Angela was quiet for a moment. She then said, "I do know you Pup."

"Don't even," Isabella warned with narrowed eyes.

"Isabella Luz Rivain born June 1988 at Boston Mercy Hospital," Angela continued as if Isabella hadn't interrupted her. "Your father is Lionel Rivain. Harvard Law _magna cum laude_, partner at Wallace and Rivain and noted prosecuting attorney specializing in major crimes. Also he serviced a special set of clientele. Your mother is Margarita Sombra del Castillo, daughter of Bartolo and Irene del Castillo, prominent socialite and known for work with the children's hospitals. She also had a career that was not of elitist society."

Isabella listened as Angela rattled off her parents' history. She scoffed, "Anyone can look that up. It's not like it's a big secret."

Angela looked at Isabella and moved her head a little. She peered at the girl. "Sombra wanted a dozen children. She loved them." She started walking in the direction of the motel. She started to pass Isabella only to pause and say, "I know a lot of things. Presumptions can be dangerous."

Isabella looked at Angela as she walked away leaving her in the alley. This was not what she had expected at all. No one knew that about her mother. She looked at the retreating figure and then asked, "Do you know what happened to them?"

Angela paused and turned to look at Isabella. She didn't say anything but she had her brow raised to indicate that she was listening. She stared at the girl.

Isabella knew she had Angela's attention. She stared at her as the rain was pouring down. The non-response was encouraging for her to say, "You don't know? They died."

"I'm sorry."

"They were murdered. You know that?" Isabella scoffed at Angela before walking away. "Don't wait up for me."

Angela let Isabella walk away. She studied the girl's retreating figure before muttering, "I know plenty… Pup."

* * *

The rain was pouring and continuous. Sam couldn't help but stare out at the sight before looking back at his brother who was busy cleaning the guns. He knew that what happened in the lot bothered him and he could understand that. The only time that Dean hit Angela per se was when they had sparred and even then that was not with the intent to hurt. This was different since the intent was to hurt even though he didn't get the intended target. Sam wanted to say something but he hadn't been able to think of anything.

Dean sat as he cleaned out his handgun. He had taken it apart and cleaned each piece meticulously. It was all he could do since he didn't feel like messing with Sam's laptop to look at porn. He knew that Sam left it out purposely for him to mess with. It was a brotherly gesture and some measure of comfort that Sam was still Sam even though he had the whole ESP thing going on with Ruby and he wasn't sure what to think and do. He still didn't feel good about the whole thing.

So he sat on the bed and busied himself with the guns. It probably wasn't too good therapy wise but like he was going to follow that psychobabble crap. He picked up another handgun and recognized it as the Beretta, Angela's gun. Dean frowned at the fact that it was with his and Sam's stuff since he couldn't ever recall either one of them borrowing it. Besides she never went through their guns unless they were planning a big job. He just went ahead and cleaned it and made a mental note to return it to her.

"I actually sang that once before this."

Dean glanced over at Sam who was looking at him. He recognized the attempt for what it was and he took the bait, "Really? Cause the last time I checked it was Angie carrying you."

"It was a contest. I needed money for tuition," Sam admitted. He knew that he was getting into a part of his life that was not really talked about that much but he had to try something. "The theme was the Roaring Twenties," he offered with a shrug.

"I'm still having a hard time believing you could actually carry a tune," Dean replied with a slight smile on his face.

"That was the song I worked on and I did it solo. I won." Sam shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Actually Jess convinced him to do it and it was after she had a tutoring session with her friend and tutor. She mentioned something about trying something that you would never ever consider doing during your normal routines and how it could tell you what you really are capable of. He did it and found that he was capable of embarrassing himself and getting a good laugh.

Dean smirked at that. Actually he was surprised that Sam was able to do that since whenever they messed around it was horrible even though Angela didn't mind. He actually enjoyed the performance and the fact that his brother and Angela sounded really good together. While they were doing their piece, Sam couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Dean knew it wasn't an attraction thing, at least that was how Sam would justify it, but it was that if the bonehead ever got it through his thick skull. He could see the way how Angela looked at Sam and while she would attribute it to giving a performance, Dean knew the truth. His concern lay in whether or not the Host douche saw it.

Dean looked at the gun he was holding and hummed at it. He finished it and made sure it was well oiled. "And I bet Angie would have given you a run for your money if she had been around," he murmured.

"Maybe." Sam looked at his brother and noted the thoughtful expression his brother had on his face that was mingled with guilt. He sighed, "Dean, she's not going to hold it against you. She knows you didn't mean it."

"Don't want to hear it Sam."

"Dean, Angie's not petty like that."

Dean sighed and put the gun down. He was finished anyway. He stood and looked at his brother. "You don't think I know that. I _know_ she won't hold it against me. More likely she'll say that it was a good punch. I just feel bad. It was a punch meant to hurt."

"If it makes you feel better, I think Angie was getting fed up with Isabella."

"Nah she wouldn't do that," Dean replied. "You know Angie. She lets people rant and rave and look stupid."

Sam had to agree with that. He chuckled, "She's good at that." He paused a moment and then added, "I don't think Isabella is that bad."

"Did you drink Kool-Aid or something?" Dean looked at Sam like he was being ridiculous. "What makes you say that?" He started putting the guns away. He would return the Beretta later.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much. Just she reminds me a bit of how Angie used to talk to you." He gave a bit of a sheepish look at Dean. "I mean Angie did say anything to piss you off."

"Hey Angie's nicer about it," Dean countered, not wanted to be reminded how much she had pissed him off. She intentionally goaded him then and he believed she was right in ascertaining that the more she pissed him off, the more they would just finish and pack up and leave. He shouldn't have been surprised that it was typically him that made the executive decisions when it was deadly serious. Then though, he just though she was an ice bitch who knew how to push buttons and did it with a finesse that just made him growl. "She's prettier too."

Sam made a face at that. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Then I wanted to punch her but I was awe struck by her drop dead gorgeousness," Dean emphasized and almost sounding sarcastic about it. "Now, she's fun to tease. You know she really laid it on thick at the bar during the hustle last time."

"Don't remind me," Sam muttered. He had gotten better at letting it go when guys hit on her but it was getting increasingly hard. He noticed it when he started his 'training' with Ruby again. He felt it inside like whatever it was didn't like it as much as he didn't like it and sometimes it felt like it was ready to explode or something.

Dean glanced at Sam's thoughtful profile. Something was going on that he couldn't name. True he knew that Ruby was his training buddy. The whole pulling demons out with his mind and then his axing Alistair… it had him worried. Something just didn't seem right about the whole thing but he noticed that Sam had been trying doubly hard to exert control over his impulses when they had to hustle money. It was a bit of hope that maybe Sam would come to the conclusion of what it actually meant. He kept his thoughts to himself as he said, "I do cause I for one would like to see her drink a douche under the table again. Never met a chick who could make drunk look sexy."

"Dude," Sam replied with a shot of his bitch face.

"Admit it Sammy, she's not normal but it certainly is fun to watch," Dean replied. He sobered after chuckling for a bit. "Come on Sam. Even she thinks it's funny." At the look that Sam was shooting him, he said in an exasperate tone, "Lighten up Sam."

"It's kind of hard to when it isn't funny to me."

Dean rolled his eyes slightly at that. "Right and I'm sure you weren't laughing when she hit me and the brat with a rolled up magazine."

Sam didn't want to get into a fight. He tried alleviating Dean's mood by giving fodder to be teased with and it seemed to put his brother on the right track. Now it was back to back and forth and Dean was using what he knew would put him on the defensive. Though he had to admit that it was funny and allowed, "It was funny."

Dean gave a slight smile feeling better about the whole thing. He knew Angela didn't hold it against him. He just let his temper get the better of him. The thing was she just seemed to observe more than give her input on things. He looked down and cleared his throat, "So, she let you know that she was eavesdropping again?"

"Not in so many words," Sam replied knowing what Dean meant. "She said it was okay. Thing is Dean, I wonder if she saw it before we did and just let it happen, with Adam and everything." He absently rubbed his forearms. They were healed in terms of the lacerations but the bruises were another story.

"Maybe she had a clue. I know she can tell about my system," Dean replied with a shrug. "You know maybe she was thinking still about that thing with Chuck. You know she thinks a lot. She's like you and sometimes overthinks."

"About that… How did you know she would do that?"

"Just something Cas dropped when he dropped the hint about Chuck," Dean replied with a shrug. He knew that Angela would have defended Chuck but that look to kill was only because nearest and dear was threatened. "You know she was looking for the kid and just tagged along with our search. Now the kid's hers."

"You mean like…" Sam frowned a little at that. He had assumed that Angela had done the job because it was handed to her by a friend and being her nature, she wouldn't turn it down. It just happened to be in the same town as Chuck. What Dean was suggesting was something he wasn't quite sure of.

"What Cas is to her," Dean clarified. "Nice thing is she didn't name it so…" He shrugged his shoulders. "But she still kept it."

Sam could excuse his brother for the way he put that. It generally was true though the animal thing stopped at Sasha who was looking at him with a look. He found it strange that she would claim guardianship, for lack of a better term, like an angel would. He had a thought, "Maybe that's why she's tolerating Isabella."

"Now I know you're on something," Dean replied after a moment's thought. "Okay so maybe Angie tolerates the brat and you really are reaching if you think that kid is like her when she first hooked up with us."

Sam made a slight face and shrugged his shoulders. "Either way, she'll handle it."

"Hope you're right about that. Just as long as there's no problems in… where are we going?"

"New Harmony, Wisconsin."

"Huh."

* * *

**A/N:** Isabella is still being a bit of a spitfire and looks like Angie has her reasons for doing what she does. Dean finally gives the scoop on Angie's behavior with Lilith and more to come on Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Seems like too nice a town for whatever that weirdo ass said was going on." Dean couldn't help but comment on something since the drive had been silent. He could make out the sullen expression on Isabella's face as she looked out the window at the passing scenery.

Isabella opted to not say anything. She hadn't said anything at all beyond what politeness dictated. The same was extended to her by Angela except there was warmth in there and it perplexed Isabella greatly. She had done a lot of things to incite retaliation and fights and succeeded with Dean but Angela refused to be drawn in. She didn't get it and in the end retreated into herself. She would do the job and then leave.

Angela though commented, "Usually it is the nice towns that attract trouble. It's sad really." She studied the town with a critical eye as she mulled over what the Host told her and Sam about the possibility of a witch doing this.

According to the Host, it was a spell that was making people lose their senses. Briefly she wondered if it was that demon that caused strange and unusual trouble earlier and she could tell that Sam thought the same thing. She would have discussed it but the whole thing with Isabella left it off for the morning and breakfast went by without a hitch. Dean thought it was the demon too but given that the Host said it was a spell that demons would have trouble casting… it left her thinking.

She mulled over it the whole trip there and didn't mind when Dean put on his music but it seemed after a short time it just wasn't worth it. He switched it off and the rest of the trip was silent. She tried to make it up to everyone by using her empath and sent soothing waves to everyone and it worked a little but the silence was still deafening.

"I hear ya Angie," Dean said as he made a turn down a street. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"No idea," Angela replied as she looked around. She observed the people and the surroundings. "Witches blend in pretty well."

Dean made a slight sound as Sam nodded in agreement. He drove by the center of town and noticed the fountain. "I can say one thing. This town has interesting tastes." He continued to drive past the fountain and through town. He pulled up at a motel that had fairly reasonable prices near the outskirts of town and for once wasn't that seedy like some of the others they had stayed in. "Well this looks good. Anyone object?" He looked at everyone for any sign of dissent and found himself tensing for anything Isabella might say.

"Let's get the rooms," Angela said as she got out of the car. "This will work." She surveyed around before following Dean into the lobby.

"Hello, we'd like a couple of rooms please," Dean said with a smile at the brunette sitting at the desk staring at him with a smile. When she didn't do anything he repeated his request and again got no response. He frowned a bit and was going to start yelling at her.

"Dean," Angela said as she put her hand on his arm. "I think I know what's the problem." She gave a look at him.

Dean nodded since he wasn't sure what was going on. "Okay Angie."

Angela smiled and then turned towards the brunette. She then began signing their request. Dean nearly blinked in surprise when the brunette became animated and signed back. He watched as the two women talked and the brunette went to work at her computer. It was in short order that they received the keys to the rooms with the brunette signing and Angela ended up laughing a bit and signing back and took the receipt.

Once they were outside, Dean asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

"She was deaf."

"I know that since you did your finger waving thing," Dean replied as he waved his fingers. "How did you know that she was deaf?"

"It was obvious she couldn't hear you," Angela pointed out. She took in Dean's expectant face and sighed and continued, "I noticed her posture. Something fell before we walked in and she didn't flinch and then you almost started waving at her. By the way, she said that you were cute and funny."

Whatever Dean was going to say, it died when he heard that. He ignored Sam's eye roll and Isabella's slight muttering when he replied, "She… said that?"

Angela chuckled a bit and then signed the words that the brunette signed and said the words, "Cute and funny." She put her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out the receipt. She handed it over to him. "She asked me to give you this."

Dean took the slip of paper and saw what the girl had written. He looked at Angela, "Seriously?"

Angela couldn't help it and signed as she said, "You might want to learn a little bit of sign. The rest should be easy." She gave a slight waggle of her brows and almost laughed when Dean nearly blushed at her implication.

Dean was speechless as Angela walked by him to heft her gear into the room she and Isabella were sharing. He finally said, "You really need to…"

"Don't try Dean. I know where your mind goes," she said before Dean could get anything out. "Learn sign."

Dean looked at Sam and wasn't reassured by the look Sam gave him as his little brother hoisted his bag on his shoulder and went to the room that was to be theirs. He sighed as he put the receipt in his jacket pocket. He might have a prospect later.

It certainly was an interesting turn of affairs since they really didn't know who the witch could be… if it was a witch. Dean was on the phone with Bobby while Sam was on his laptop. He was saying, "Well have you ever heard of some guy called the Host?"

_Never heard of the guy. How do you know if this guy is legit?_

"Angie's word good enough?"

_And ya wouldn't be asking me if ya weren't sure._

"I trust her but I don't trust him. He gives us the location but nothing to go on and we had to ignore other stuff going on. And we are going off of Angie's cluster map thingie."

_Well that fella Christian said that the order was working overtime to contain that. His words. Said that they were to clear a path for you guys._

"So they know something and not telling?"

_Sounds like it._

"Dicks," Dean muttered looking annoyed. He looked over at Sam who was trying to no eavesdrop too much. "So did Fang Boy ever say anything else?" It was too much to hope for since that vampire was a stickler for rules. He was the Head Captain of the guard at Roslyn.

_Just that they were told to take of that and you'd figure out the rest. Didn't sound too happy to be telling me that._

Dean nodded since that pretty much said that this was a big thing. "Okay thanks Bobby. Let us know if you find anything else."

_I'll check into this Host. And stick with the cluster thingie. If anything Angie's on the right scent._

Dean hung up the phone and held it in his hand. He looked over at his brother and said, "Go ahead and say it even though I don't want to hear it."

Sam had been tapping the keys but not pressing them. He was looking at Angela's map pieced from what he could remember. Also he was looking into the general history of the town and came up with some pretty interesting things about the place. He knew that Dean would have taken the first opportunity to talk to Bobby about everything. He didn't blame his brother in the least about that since he wasn't so sure about this Host guy. He said, "You're right."

"What?"

"You're right to ask Bobby about it."

Dean paused a moment to make sure that he heard right. "You're actually agreeing with me on this?"

"Yeah. That and I trust Angie's cluster map."

Dean blinked a moment and then said, "Okay. So were you able to figure anything out?"

Sam brought up the research he had done. He reported, "Well the town is unusual in that there is a large amount of people that are either deaf/hard of hearing, blind and a few physical disabilities. They call the town New Harmony because people from all over live and work here."

"Everyone getting along? That's crazy in of itself," Dean replied as he bent to take a look.

"Not really considering that they all have something in common. Even the people who aren't disabled are much nicer and some even have family that are…" Sam made a motion at the laptop. It was a bit strange but it made sense now with the receptionist being deaf. He continued, "Plus I found that there were two deaths under suspicious circumstances, one being local law enforcement and the other the town drunk. Both were found with their throats slashed and they were drained of their blood… All of it."

Dean looked at Sam, "Thinking demons?"

"Or vampires," Sam offered. It wasn't too farfetched of an idea and he voice it, "They don't necessarily have to bite the victim… at least not the ones that are sophisticated."

Dean couldn't argue with that. He had been around vampires that still drank blood but they got it through more modern means like blood banks and he knew that Angela kept a supply just in case something happened to her. She never mentioned it but he knew that Sam knew about it and partly it was because of Sam that she started making sure that she had something just in case. That was one good thing he could say about the current relationship between the two of them: Sam was persistent when it came to her health and she took it under consideration every time.

Looking at the article Dean said, "So we look into the possibility that whatever this town is the center of…"

"Could be that it is a blood ritual," Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders. They had possibilities and while the Host's suggestion of a witch made sense, there were other possibilities that needed to be explored. "Might be our witch."

"Then I guess we better get a little investigating done," Dean said as he turned away from the laptop and went to look for the suits to get them into the morgue. "You wanna let Angie know?"

"She's actually out exploring the town… with Isabella," Sam replied feeling a little uncomfortable. He cleared his throat slightly at that since they really hadn't talked about Isabella's role in things so far and not to mention she just brushed everyone off and went off on her own unless Angela said she was going with her.

Dean thought about it for a moment. Granted he didn't like the brat, he knew that she was in for the long haul at least for this job. Besides it seemed that Angela had her own way of handling things. He half expected her to kick the brat's ass but it turned out that didn't happen. He did hear the kid stomp and fume over the fact that she was stuck with a bunch of crazies and they didn't fight back. Both he and Sam knew that meant that Angela's way of handling it turned out to be more of what she had been doing in the first place. He replied, "Okay then. Can't argue with it; it's Angie's way."

Sam didn't say anything either. You couldn't really and they both knew how she liked to handle things. She did the same to them on occasion. He just nodded in agreement and went to work on their plan. He just hoped things were going to be too bad and looking at Sasha who had opted to stay with them looked the same as well.

* * *

The town was too much like 'Leave it to Beaver' land for Isabella's tastes with all the nice houses that were well kept. It made it seem like it was a fantasy and she knew that in reality, life wasn't like this place. The world was a mean and nasty place. It took her parents from her so one could hardly blame her for her outlook on life.

She had no idea why she felt the need to tell Angela that they were murdered. No doubt she could have found out that piece of information from the databases. It wasn't like it was restricted to members of the order… unless there was a reason for that. What irked her was how Angela worded the knowledge of her family and how did she know what her mother liked?

The only she could do was muse and run to the end of her chain and bark. Angela wasn't going to rise to the bait of anything she said and she wasn't going to try with the Winchesters since no doubt Dean would leap to Sam's defense. Sam was more like Angela and even then he had an extra leash on him to keep him quiet. The best thing to do was to get the job done and then get out of Dodge.

At the moment she was exploring the town and looking for any signs of the supernatural. She thought this whole place was a sign of the supernatural. There were too many people that were too happy for their own good. What did they have to be happy about? She grumbled as she walked along while trying not to look too conspicuous. She didn't even know what she was looking for. All they had was that the Host said they were dealing with a powerful spell caster and most likely it was a witch since there wasn't much anything else that fit the criteria… unless you were a thing that knew how to cast a spell or two but for the most part it was simple stuff. She would know since she had tried it once or twice.

Sighing, Isabella looked around. She had pretty much ditched Angela to go off on her own but it wasn't so much as ditching as being told that they were splitting up. She really thought Angela was off her rocker for giving her so much leeway in what she was to do. Most others wouldn't let her out of their sight. They didn't like working with her and the feeling was very mutual. This one was puzzling and it had her frustrated. She sighed as she tried to divert her thoughts from thinking about it too much and looked around.

She wandered by what passed for the library and noticed various people out. She saw people signing, canes for the blind, a few walkers and wheelchairs and some people that appeared normal. They all looked happy about their lot in life. Maybe they were happy but Isabella found it a bit unusual. People being people surely they had their disappointments and sometimes they showed. She shook her head as she went towards the building.

Her phone rang and she picked it up by putting the hands free set in her ear. "Hello."

_How do you like working with Absolution?_

Isabella made a slight face and rolled her eyes as she replied, "You know the answer to that and this is sarcasm when I say that I'm just here for your own amusement."

_No doubt that is true. Seriously though, the order is at its wit end with you. Some have called for you to be removed._

"That wouldn't be the first time."

_And you and I both know that you like being in the order. Very much like your parents._

"And the only reason I let you get away with talking about them is because I don't want to end up on your bad side." Isabella looked around and started walking away so as not to be overheard.

_You and the others are afraid of me and what I can do. There is one that isn't so squeamish._

"Let me guess, your girlfriend," Isabella retorted, her voice thick with sarcasm. She looked in a general direction and noticed what looked like to be an argument. It looked like it because the two parties involved were definitely upset. The look like was because they were both signing at each other. One was moving their mouth and she could barely hear a voice. So one was talking and the other was replying with their hands. That just made things easy.

_You know who I mean. Absolution is one that knows the score even when she isn't sure about what is going on._

"And this is your doing."

_You two are more alike than you can see and I'm sure she sees it._

"We're nothing alike so don't even try," Isabella warned.

_ You'll see. Follow her lead in whatever you are doing. Not all her kind are bad you know._

"Preaching to the choir Seer," Isabella replied. It was definitely an argument and something didn't feel right about it. "I gotta go."

_Just keep my words in mind. There is a purpose to everything that is done in the order. Even Absolution knows this and she is more vocal about the majority being dicks than you._

Isabella frowned at that. Certainly not with what she had seen. For the most part it was this calm acceptance that was fed upon with kindness and it killed. "Whatever."

_Watch yourself little Rivain. There are some things that are hidden and don't get revealed unless circumstances put it in the position to be revealed._

Isabella rolled her eyes at that as she said her goodbyes and hung up. She had a lot of that growing up in the order so to speak. After her parents died another family that served took her in and she grew up in the life. It was all she wanted and she liked the order even though she didn't agree with a few things and she stubbornly didn't want to admit that she and Angela agreed on the same things they disliked. That was not something she was willing to step on at the moment.

She approached the pair when the one who was primarily signing said out loud in a strained voice, "Don't talk to me again."

Normally it would have been something not to get too upset over. Even Isabella knew that when someone told you not to talk to them again it was something that was with the heat of the moment. IT didn't take a genius to figure that out. What happened next surprised her.

The one who had been told not to talk to the other one again, she opened her mouth. All that came out was the hissing of air. No sound came out. She tried again to talk and nothing came out. She ended up choking on her own air and her face started turning blue since she kept trying to speak and was choking on her air. The other one had forgotten her anger and was scared and making sounds. Isabella jumped in and tried to calm the more terrified of the two down. She took the scared woman into an embrace and looked around.

Suddenly a car horn sounded and there was the nasty crunch of vehicles upon impact. Isabella looked up and saw the cars collided. Someone was shouting and bleeding from a head injury. The other was looking around not sure of what was going on. People were shouting and others were looking around… The only other time Isabella could remember seeing people like this was when the bomb explosion at the train station in Spain occurred and that was just normal human crap terrorist. It wasn't supernatural but given the situation at the time she was sent there and she was fluent in Spanish. The people looked the same, like they were in shock.

There was something off though. The weeping woman was a part of it and Isabella could sense it. She never could explain it but she had a knack for sniffing out things that belonged to the supernatural. Mostly it had to do with her ability to sniff out the vamps. Other monsters were never really explored and of course her own kind identified each other by scents. It was hard for a shifter to fool the lycanthropes and that was something that could be taken to the bank.

Right now Isabella felt like she was right back in Spain and helping deal with the injured. For a brief moment she wished that Angela was there. She hated to admit it but the older woman had a calming presence about her and it made anything remotely bad seem like it was going to work out. She was, as Sam said, a good person… even for a stinking vamp.

It was nasty work trying to pry the woman she had managed to calm down and go to where the crashed vehicles were. The weeping woman was sitting on the pavement and her friend who had said those things was trying to comfort her and apologizing in sign language. It was amazing to see people actually forget their problems when faced with tragedy. She saw it in Spain and she was seeing it now as people were trying to help and those that couldn't, they stayed out of the way.

The emergency services were on their way and she started looking in on the one with a head injury. He was looking around and asking where everything was. Isabella did what she could to try and make sure nothing serious was going on. She checked his eyes for pupil reaction and was startled when he grabbed her and ran his hands over her arms and then her face. She blinked and tried to be reassuring as he moaned, "I can't see."

"I can't feel my legs."

The moans began to blend together as other crap was starting to happen. It was like one piece of chaos was drawn to another. It had Isabella looking around as the EMTs were running to and from people and trying to alleviate pain. The man she was holding gripped her tight and asked, "Is God punishing me for not seeing the good things in front of me?"

Isabella was not inclined to be a religious person and she had no idea what to say. She looked at the man and the blood coming from his head injury. The man was clearly concussed and he had a bleeder. She finally said, "I don't know… but it's gonna be okay. The EMT is here now and they're gonna take care of you."

"Don't leave me, please."

Isabella had moved to let the EMTs in when the man grabbed her jacket. She paused and looked at the EMT and she was given a nod. She looked at the poor man and said, "I'll stay."

It was that way until she saw the man to the hospital. The ER was filled with patients, some seemed to have suffered bloody accidents and others were dazed and confused. Isabella had seen nothing like it and her senses were going off indicating something supernatural. She sighed and knew she was going to have to let the Winchesters in on this. As she reached for her cell phone, she paused and looked up. She saw something down the hall and by all accounts she knew that whoever it was they weren't supposed to be there. Looking around, she subtly took off to follow.

* * *

**A/N:** Sam and Dean follow their own lead and still not sure about the Host and Isabella gets an eyeful about something that is terribly wrong in New Harmony. Keep watching for more Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Angela sat on the porch and accepted the cup of tea. She was used to being made offers of a cup by strangers but it never ceased to amaze her that she, a complete stranger, was made to have a seat and socialize. She certainly hadn't expected it as she took her half of the town on an old fashioned recon job. It certainly reminded her of the days before the advent of technology and the Internet. She could remember what a marvel it was to have the first steam locomotives. It made news; the ability to travel from one end of the continent to the other and in a fraction of the time. Even she was impressed. So it felt good to get out and she dragged Isabella with her.

It probably wasn't the best thing. Certainly Sam had given a doubtful look when he stopped by this morning to talk to her. He was probably worried that the lack of bangs and thumps next door to his and Dean's room meant the worst had happened. It actually didn't.

Isabella had gotten back to the room first but she had been sitting outside in the rain and just looking at nothing in particular. Angela was familiar with that posture having done that herself and quite recently a few times. The one thing she could say was a good thing was that the girl hadn't picked up on the bad habits like she had, which included smoking like a chimney. The excuse was that nothing bad could happen; another odd genetic quirk from her vampire half and it extended to the other Halflings she thought.

It had been a rather polite evening and they both spent it in the room each doing their own thing. Isabella spent time with her guns and knife, cleaning and prepping them. Angela did the same thing but dedicated a substantial length of time to Absolution and her chakram. She had pulled out her old fashioned whetstone out and began the meticulous job of sharpening Absolution. Technically the blade didn't need it but she appreciated it all the same.

Absolution gave her signal of approval long after Isabella finished with her inventory. Angela would have given her something to do but the girl put herself to work. It was quiet until they went to bed. It was the reason Sam came by and asked if anything was wrong. She came up with the idea of her and Isabella doing recon and the girl agreed to it with the same politeness they got through the night before.

It was Isabella who suggested that more ground could be covered through separation. Angela was inclined to agree and they separated, each taking an opposite direction. She headed towards more residential area and ended up coming across a nice bungalow flying the stars and stripes and a guy sitting on the porch enjoying iced tea. She just waved hello after he called out to her and now she was sitting on the porch and drinking tea with him.

Looking at him, she asked, "So Captain, was it an IED?"

"Jake. How did you know I was a captain?"

Angela gave a slight smile, "You carry yourself like one."

Jake looked at Angela and chuckled, "Never heard that one before. He took a sip of his tea, "But yeah. IED explosion. Shrapnel caught me in the back and…" He gestured towards his body sitting in the wheelchair. "But I've made my peace with it."

Angela gave a nod. "I knew someone who was an amputee from a land mind. Took them a time to accept it but you are doing well." She took a sip of tea. "You picked a good place to live."

"Well I figured any place would do as long as it didn't have the VA or anything like that. I was tired of it," Jake admitted. He rolled his chair over to pour some more tea and stayed. He was within touching distance in his position with his knees. It was refreshing to meet a stranger whose first impression was not the scared pity. "New Harmony was hardly the place for a drunk and injured vet."

"I'll say if I imagine just a bit."

"Warriors like us do seem out of place here but it has its appeal," Jake replied nodding. He looked out and spotted his neighbors out playing and gave a slight smile. "Of course it helps when you have something or someone that just manages to pull you out."

Angela followed his gaze and noticed the two boys. They were brothers obviously and from what she could see one or both were deaf or hard of hearing since she could see the indications of signing. She glanced over at John and noticed his expression and a ghost of a smile came across her face. She looked down at her lap and tapped her fingers together.

"You're here because of what happened to the sheriff's deputy, aren't you?"

Angela looked up and noticed that Jake was looking at her. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. She had heard rumors of a death but nothing about the overheard conversations indicated otherwise, "What do you mean?"

Jake looked at her with a look that clearly said he wasn't one for the dumb blonde routine, an act she didn't really pull anyway. She gave enough to appear like a casual interest and then gleaned from the person she was talking to. He was looking at her and he said, "We may be a bit too happy for most folks here so it isn't that hard to pick up on something that ain't natural."

Angela studied the man in the wheelchair. She had the feeling in the beginning that she had been asked to join him more than just for company and she 'seemed like a nice woman'. It wasn't all that different when she used to be singled out in taverns back in the days of horse drawn carriages because she had that look about her and from complete strangers. "It is awfully presumptuous to assume that I am here for anything other than passing through," she replied.

Jake looked at his companion with a sort of wry expression with a half of a smile. It reminded him much of the days he spent with his unit recruiting locals in Iraq for intelligence purposes. He was one of the best and few of his recruits played backstabber. He replied, "Old habits die hard but a useful skill. I managed to stay alive and keep my unit alive."

"But it still doesn't answer my question why you think I am here for that," Angela replied with a similar half smile.

"Smart woman like you should be able to figure it out if you're this good at evading things," Jake countered. He reached down and rubbed his therapy service companion to soothe her and him since he felt a spasm coming. He looked back up at Angela and added, "Look I know a warrior when I see one and I can tell you are one. You've seen battle; hard to hide that look. You are a very capable person and the kind that people can't help but be drawn to like you might have the answer they are seeking."

Angela politely listened and replied, "Certainly people have answered a call but like anyone who has seen battle, not everything is all right in the end. Victories can feel hollow especially when you feel you have failure. Some are grateful and some are resentful."

"And in the end most people remember the effort taken to ensure the best outcome… even if it still feels like shit," Jake countered. He gave a gentle smile and motioned to his dog, "Also Penny here sensed you are a good person. Apart from being a service therapy dog, she can read people like I can."

"They are handy creatures and good companions," Angela agreed as she smiled at the dog as she put a paw on her knee. "My Sasha is just as good but she's got a mischievous streak with my friends that came with me." She sat back and looked at Jake to make a decision. She then said, "You are right though. I came because there seems to be something unusual surrounding your town and I sense that it is not a good thing. I just have difficulty figuring out what."

"Well I can tell you that this is the first time hunters have had to come here," Jake replied as he took a sip of his tea. At the look Angela gave him, he explained, "I've come across certain things when I served… This injury, it wasn't an IED. That is the official story since I think it is hard to explain what was supposed to be your best friend stabbing you in the back… literally."

"Seems to be a theme with hunters I know… and me," Angela muttered as she listened to the revelation. "Did you know what it was?"

"Demon," Jake replied in a matter of fact tone. "I remember thinking that I joined the Marines to get away from the hunting business; my brother hunts and is pretty good at it especially with some classmate of his from the Point. He didn't know what I did before I shipped out overseas. Guess that's destiny for you."

"You don't say," Angela replied as she came to a few conclusions. "I take it that you took care of it."

"Exorcised the damn thing before my guys saw it but my buddy died; rode him too hard. Now I'm here. I've been somewhat out of the hunting game for a while but the itch doesn't go away. When it came here… I wasn't sure if I would be able to do anything about it. Then you roll into town and not alone."

"Well we followed the disturbances that seemed to circle New Harmony. They are easy stuff to take care of," Angela countered. She never thought to have encountered a hunter here in New Harmony. He was right in that the town was too perky for most hunters' tastes. At least it solved why he picked up on her purpose. The good ones usually could… unless it was Dean and then it was a piss match of the decade. "I believe something else is the primary and that is what I am looking for."

"Well I don't know what you're going to find with me. All I have is observations," Jake countered. He knew that his companion was not human but she was not like the things that he used to hunt. Penny indicated as much and he followed his dog's lead.

"Then that would be the best place to start," Angela countered gently. Even though she had been able to 'lose' the accent from centuries gone by, occasionally the soft European accent slipped through. Mostly it was when she spoke gently and tried to coax something out of a contact. The softness was enticing and the contact would let their guard down. Sometimes it cropped up when she used a humorous tone as she was doing now. "I suspect a spell but I don't know the effects."

Jake studied his companion. Her accent was nice and it was clear that she was a world traveler since she spoke like she was from America. It was just now that he got a hint of her natural accent and he found it rather nice. It also helped to understand why she would lose it. He replied, "If it is a spell then it is one I haven't seen before and I really haven't dealt with witches."

"I kind of figured that," Angela replied, "I had a contact who suggested a witch but I am not sure. Have you seen anything that could be a part of the spell?"

"The two killings were unusual," Jake replied. He adjusted his position and moved in his seat to do what he had to do in terms of keeping an eye on his health. "They were drained dry but it wasn't the work of vamps. Those things leave nasty bite marks from their second set. After that, some folks who were normal started losing a sense here or there."

"Like?"

"Harold, down the street; one minute he was clipping his lawn and talking with his wife. The next minute he stopped the lawnmower and started moving around with his hands outstretched and calling for her."

"He just suddenly went blind?" Angela frowned at that.

"Yep. The funny thing is that it seems to affect normal people, folks without a disability. However if one did happen, it isn't noticeable especially if it was someone who could read lips and speak a little but not often." Jake paused a moment and thought about something. He wasn't sure if what he had could help but his gut was telling him that this hunter and her companions might be able to help the place that he called home. "You know I might have something to help figure it out but…" He turned his chair to go into the house. "Follow me."

Angela didn't doubt the man's intentions. She sensed that if his dog indicated she wasn't completely human he would have attacked her there and then. It was a hunter thing and she would be inclined to do the same thing. It wasn't the first time that she had entered the house of a complete stranger for information and that came with mixed results. It was a risk that she was willing to take since her own intuition was telling her that this hunter might provide a context for whatever it was that she and her friends were trying to solve. She followed him in accompanied by Penny and submitted to the fact that she was in his territory.

* * *

Alighieri took in the sights, sounds and smells as he walked through the hospital of this extremely happy hamlet that really needed a plague or two to have reality set in. He liked the chaos that was starting. The people had no idea that it was their words that were causing things to happen. It was often the sweetest form of entertainment since watching the worms wriggle because they had no clue of what was going on. It was like watching chickens with their heads cut off as he wandered the halls and surveyed his handiwork.

The benefit of this was that few people noticed him if at all. He slipped through the halls of the ER and took stock of people with various injuries, probably from the fact that they were trying to go about their daily lives and then the sudden upheaval caused this. It was a sure fire way to draw in who he was after. She wouldn't be able to resist no matter what. She always lent a helping hand no matter who it was; even certain demons felt her bleeding heart got a taste. She would want to figure it out and he would be there to see it happen.

Alighieri walked down the halls like he was taking a stroll. No one noticed him. He could have been a hospital benefactor or something doing an inspection or a hospital administrator. He had taken care to dress in a casual suit. He passed by the maternity wing out of sheer habit and looked in on the babies that knew nothing of the chaos going on around them. He gave a wry grin since he knew what queen bitch's favorite meal.

In the beginning he had been a bit abhorred by Lilith's preferences but in the end… blood was blood. Some was sweeter than others. There were vamps who preferred virgins and some who preferred whores. It was all a matter of preference and he wasn't one to begrudge that. If things worked out, Lilith would have a set of meals to enjoy. First things first.

The stairway to the roof was probably clichéd in the worst possible way since it always seemed to be an escape route but what could he say? One thing he liked being as old as he was happened to be the fact that he had a preference for action and cheesy action movies. Comedy he wished would just burn off the face of the earth. The shit hole crap they had now was… ugh. Comedy in his day was sophisticated and actually required intelligence. Well at least he had the evil take over the world to laugh at since it was pathetic.

Opening the door to the roof, Alighieri walked along the roof. The helipad was visible for the airlifts that came by when necessary. This hospital, along with another, was one of the two major trauma centers for this area. The clinics took care of minor things unless they were overloaded by a plague like now. He looked over the edge and surveyed as people were coming by the pairs or alone and few leaving. He started pacing and walked around the corner and an arm came out to give a clothesline maneuver.

It was automatic for him to grab the arm before it struck. With momentum, he threw the arm's owner and they landed hard on the roof. He turned to look at the body on the ground and said, "If you wish to be an example of stealth, you would need a lifetime's worth of lessons. As of now, you don't have the skill or the talent."

Isabella grimaced since she had landed funny on the roof and mostly on her arm. She crouched as she got to her feet and looked at the demon that was looking at her like she was the most amusing thing he had come across. She looked up and replied, "And you don't have the skill to remain anonymous."

Alighieri was taken aback a moment but it came out in a laugh. He never expected this and he wondered if it was fate or coincidence. He could never decide when it came down to it. "Oh but I do little one. Has it ever occurred to you that I might have done it on purpose?"

"It crossed my mind," Isabella retorted as she got to her feet. "With a demon, anything goes."

"That is so very true," Alighieri agreed. "So now that you found me, what do you intend to do?"

"I haven't gotten that far," Isabella replied, "I thought perhaps I'd just kick your ass and see where that goes."

The bark of laughter was unexpected and Isabella frowned slightly at that. She had tracked the demon when she first noticed him walking through the hospital. She hadn't wanted to leave the man she had helped but instinctively she knew that it was never a good idea to have a demon wandering around since more likely they were the ones causing the trouble. It did cause a bit of a surprise since the Host implied that it was a witch causing trouble. Yet if a demon and a witch were working together… that spelled trouble that even she wasn't sure that could be dealt with. She looked at the demon and demanded, "What is so funny?"

"Oh just the fact that I expected someone else to come here. Seems that she is a little slow but if I have to settle for the puppy then that works just as well."

Isabella resented being called a puppy since it was in reference to her heritage. She tolerated Angela's reference to her since she knew she deserved it. "Don't call me that."

"And why not? It is true that you are but a puppy. So young and trying to fill shoes that the ones before you walked in… and annoying and troublesome they were as well," Alighieri replied as he looked off towards the distance as if to think about it some more. "Of course puppies sometimes are much more interesting than the old dogs."

"No dogs here," Isabella replied as she backed into a fighting stance. It was best to be prepared.

"Oh ho there are dogs here little puppy. You just don't see it yet."

Isabella, being young, rushed into the charge. She led with a punch to find it blocked. It led to a volley exchange of punches and kicks. She almost dropped to her knees when Alighieri kicked the area right behind her knee and it buckled. It was followed through with a blow to the back of the her shoulders and she was on the ground.

Alighieri gave a slight pant as she collapsed and shook his head and tsked, "Too predictable. Didn't she teach you anything?"

Isabella got to her feet after rolling away from the blow that was going to come down on her. She rolled to her feet and grabbed a piece of piping that had been left on the roof. She twirled it and replied, "I know plenty. I've had the proper instruction since I was nine."

"Indeed," Alighieri replied with a slight nod. With a deft movement, he grabbed the door frame to the door on the roof and yanked it off. It made a sharp point and a good weapon for sticking things with. "You haven't impressed me yet. I would have thought the master that accompanied you would have taught you something."

Isabella grunted as she jumped back and blocked the strikes that came her way. "She is _not_ my master."

Alighieri knew as much. He just liked poking the giant with the stick. Of course there were other things that helped contribute to his goal. "Of course not. After all you were more or less forced to work with one of the very creatures responsible for your state."

Isabella growled a little at that. She knew the truth behind everything. Her adopted family told her as much when they thought she was old enough to understand. "I may not like vamps but I hate demons more." She lunged with a thrust attack.

Alighieri sighed as he sidestepped the thrust. With a deft movement, he hooked his arm underneath Isabella's and yanked. The movement sent her flying and she landed hard on her back. "I see but it could be that it is misplaced. That is why you will never be as good as the slayers were in their day or the First Slayer." He sighed as he looked away.

Isabella got to her feet slowly feeling that move. She had landed hard but it was nothing compared to what the demon was implying. She wasn't going to take the bait so she replied, "I don't need to be like them. I hunt and that's good enough."

Alighieri chuckled at that. He peered at the girl as she got to her feet. "But you do. The very credo of the slayers is driven by revenge. Just ask Dean Winchester. He knows that very well and little brother Sammy is getting there but no cigar."

Isabella shook her head at that, "So? Like I care about them."

"Oh then I need something near and dear to you don't I?" Alighieri mocked Isabella by trying to think about what he was going to say next. "Now it wouldn't have something to do with how you ended up in the care of a vampire and not just any vampire, would it?"

Isabella swallowed a bit at that. "I never was under the care of stinking vamps."

"No but one was there the night your parents died," Alighieri dropped with slight finesse. He didn't fail to add the mocking tones that he knew worked on aggravating the hunters he had come across and happened to know. He took in the look and grinned and continued, "Oh I know that they must have told you about courage and all that crap."

Isabella was familiar with the official report of her parents' death. She had been told by her adoptive family and she went snooping in the archives. She never was satisfied. It was like there was something missing to it. Yet this demon seemed to imply that he knew things. "I know my story." She held her hands up ready to fight. "I don't need a demon telling me what I know about that night. Your kind all lie anyway."

"You wound me," Alighieri feigned hurt. He was grinning so the effect was a bit spoiled. "I never lie about things that involve an old friend of mine. You would know her and most call her Absolution."

Isabella spat back, "So? Nothing to me." She started on her next round of attacks. She still had her weapon so she used it in her strikes and parries. Some of them got in and she liked the fact that she was able to draw blood. The last maneuver had them locked in something like a vice grip. "I know full well Absolution is what she is and that is a champion."

Alighieri grinned as he adjusted his grip. "Fed Centurion lies I see. Then you don't really know. Oh well. Better you learn about the one who is known for betraying her friends and leaving them for dead."

"What?"

Alighieri used the distraction and with a deft movement, he flung Isabella over the edge of the roof. It left the girl dangling off the edge and she had the possibility of falling to her death. He looked down as she gripped the edge of the roof and made a slight face. "It's like I said, there are things that you may know and not know about Absolution. They say that she is a savior but in the end all she does is leave people to their deaths."

Isabella grunted as she hung onto the roof. "Hard choices have to be made."

"Really? Think about that knowing that Absolution was responsible for your family's deaths."

Isabella blinked as she looked up. The demon was gone leaving her hanging there. She looked around and found no trace but that did leave the disturbing thoughts that started to permeate her mind. She hauled herself up to find that she was alone; she was alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** Angie meets a new hunter and Isabella finds out a demon is in town. Sounds like trouble is a brewing. This and more next time on Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"The library has a special section that might be able to provide context," Jake was saying as he wheeled himself down the street.

Angela walked with him, easily adjusting her stride to the pace Jake was setting in his chair. She was carrying a book that he had given her after he showed her his collection. She had to admit that he was one of those hunters that liked to be prepared. She figured that it was partly due to his time in the Marines. She certainly had spent time among servicemen and knew their sense of organization. "That's good. I would like to find out what the spell is."

"Usually you find the spell, it narrows it down to who is capable of doing it," Jake replied in agreement as he paused to check the street before crossing. "Though if it is as old as my book suggests, then we are looking at someone maybe older than you."

"Oh thank you," Angela teased with a slight smile. She was used to the jokes about her age. It was always funny when Bobby or Dean tried to boss her using that card.

"Hey I plead ignorance on actual age," Jake replied chuckling as he started down the ramp and into the crosswalk. "I know you're not a normal human and you sure aren't one of those things that used to cause trouble where I was. So I am being conservative."

"That's a first for me," Angela replied, "Actually I'm inclined to believe that it may be someone older. The last witch I met was probably two hundred. So this would be a first for me if they are older."

"It's not my place but how old exactly are you?"

Angela gave a slight smile, "And how old do you presume me to be?"

Jake couldn't help but chuckle. He had been told that it was messing with death to ask a woman her age. This one though seemed different and he had met a few things that were considered very old. Plus he always considered himself a stupid one with women. "I walked into that one I know but I am not going to dig myself a deeper hole."

"You started it." Angela made a slight gesture that was like an 'oh well' gesture. "Up to you to finish it or the world will never know."

"You like putting people in the hot seat don't you?"

"It's a gift."

Jake couldn't help but laugh as he adjusted his bag on his lap and continued to cross the street. It was a double edged sword if he went through with it and asked. He decided he was going to and was going to look up when Angela suddenly gave him a hard shove. He had been too startled to stop himself until he grabbed his wheels just as he heard a car horn honk and a nasty thud. He turned himself around to find that his book was on the ground and Angela was on the hood of a Jeep looking like she was trying to hold on for dear life even though the vehicle was stopped.

Angela had seen the car and it looked like it wasn't going to stop. She had shoved Jake out of the way and was prepared to take on the impact or at least minimize the potential for injury. Even though the vehicle was going speed limit of twenty-five, it was still enough to cause damage. She was just lucky that she had her quick reflexes. She put her hands on the hood and pushed to lift herself. She still felt the brunt of the vehicle but she wasn't seriously hurt. She held on while the Jeep came to a swerving and screeching halt. Rolling off the Jeep she looked at Jake and asked, "You okay?"

"I think I could ask you the same question," Jake replied a little shaken. "Are you hurt?"

She was a little sore but she was more concerned about the driver and Jake. She made a motion that could have meant anything and wandered over to the driver's side to check. The driver was hysterical saying that she saw Jake but then she didn't and now she couldn't see anything and was screeching and asking if Jake was okay. Angela managed to calm her saying, "You didn't hit him. No one was hurt."

It took a good ten minutes to get the woman's husband there to pick her up and take her home or to the doctor. By the time they were cleared to leave, Angela felt the soreness on her shoulder and rubbed it as she and Jake walked away. She frowned as she walked, mulling over what the woman had been saying in between demanding to know if she had killed or maimed someone with her Jeep.

"You should get checked out. You may not have gotten seriously hurt but still…"

Angela looked down at Jake and noted the serious expression. She asked, "And where should I go? You know that I'm not completely human and it would give awkward questions."

"I didn't mean the hospital," Jake countered as if she were being ridiculous for even suggesting a hospital. "I meant one of the clinics. If this was a small taste of what was going on, more likely the hospital here and the next town over are running over capacity since they are the two major trauma centers in the area. Clinics are the best bet."

"And I am sure the level of discretion is also acceptable," Angela replied with a nod. The upside was that she didn't have to go to a hospital. She avoided them on principle and she knew the risks when she had to take the boys to one when it couldn't be avoided like Dean's run in with Alistair or Sam's tonsillitis.

"Oh it is," Jake replied in a nonchalant way. He adjusted the bag on his lap and turned away from the library. He started wheeling himself with determination knowing that she would follow. He continued without acknowledging if she was, "This one caters to things that aren't usual. I refer hunters to the place when they pass by thinking something is wrong with this place with all the happy."

"I can see why." Angela gave a wry smile as she followed. She held the book she had dropped and checked it, hoping that it wasn't too badly damaged. She disliked it when books got damaged and tried to be understanding if it couldn't be avoided like that near car accident. "Of course this is a different setting and more like my usual."

"Strange isn't it?"

The pair laughed as they made their way to the clinic. Jake showed Angela the way in, surprised that she was letting him do his movements on his own. Most strangers or his visitors tried to do things for him when they accompanied him. He knew they meant well but the manner felt like they pitied him and that pissed him off. At least his neighbors didn't do that anymore and he bore with the well-meaning folks as best as he could.

Angela for her part let him do what he was doing. She could help but she was well-versed in the concept of pride. She lived with two examples of it and she had her strays. She knew the limitations. Also it was how she taught when she trained her strays. They had to learn how to make the world adapt to themselves if they couldn't achieve a certain thing due to limitations. It taught them creativity and the ability to adapt to situations that changed rapidly. She let Jake lead her to the clinic and let him open the door when he insisted on her going first and thanked him.

The clinic was pretty much like the ones she sought out that didn't have the people that asked too many questions. Briefly she was reminded of Dr. Whittier in Sioux Falls. The good doctor had left the clinic he operated and moved to that city and ended up being the sort of private physician to the hunters that passed through since Bobby was the go to man. His clinic was still operational and he even found someone to run it who wouldn't mind a no questions asked policy. There were plenty of doctors out there who were born into hunter families and some who were victims of circumstance and that kind could be really good or really bad at hiding what they knew.

Angela sighed in a resigned way while Jake went up to the counter and made his case known. She was fine. Soreness was to be expected since she was human still but just harder to seriously injure unless you literally took a stab to her. She looked around and noted the patients that were there. Some looked like they were in for a checkup but not too many were there for the chaotic reasons outside. It was a bit puzzling.

"It is puzzling but if ya know what to do then it becomes moot," a familiar Irish lilt filled the air.

Angela turned to see Fiona standing there in a lab coat holding a chart. She raised her brow in surprise, "Fi, this is a surprise. I thought you were back east and closer to your brother."

"Ya know how that goes when you have a pain in the arse big brother," Fiona replied with a shrug, not caring if the patients heard her swearing or not. "Besides Liam is working east and I am out west. You know the saying about tigers."

"That hardly applies to dog lovers," Angela replied giving a slight smile. "And the lone wolf thing is crap."

Fiona gave a bark of laughter as she shooed them both behind the door. She directed Jake to wait in a certain area while she literally pushed Angela behind a cubicle. At the look she was given, Fiona explained, "Jake is my patient but only on checkups and since he's not due for one, I am assuming that it is you. Plus you've been trying to hide that shoulder from me."

Angela gave a mock glare at Fiona. "Either that or you've been snooping."

"Snooping only comes with a good sniffer." Fiona wasted little time after that once Angela had her shirt off. She found were the bruises were starting to form and felt along them as well as the shoulder. "What really makes it easy is because you read the body."

Angela gave an agreeing nod to that one. She did the same with the boys when they were difficult. "Yeah I see what you mean Fi." She hissed when Fiona pressed on a particularly tender spot under her arm right along the ribs.

"Bruising on the ribs. Looks like that car hit ya harder than suspected right?" Fiona poked at it just to make Angela hiss some more. "Looks like a Jeep Grand Cherokee from the looks of the emblem," she added just to be funny.

"That's… not the problem," Angela countered in a defeated tone. It wasn't like she was going to get out of this one since she could feel it and it was part of the contribution to her sore shoulder. Actually it was the shoulder blade. "So any quick fixes or do I have to suffer?"

"Oh you'll have to suffer," Fiona replied in a matter of fact tone. Her expression was serious but there was some humor behind the tone. "You got your vamp abilities to work for ya if ya stop being squeamish about your supplements."

Angela slowly pulled on her shirt after Fiona padded the scrapes and bruises to give a cushion. She was glad that they would be hidden because if she met up with the boys later, they would be pestering her about it. Of course if she gave it away by her movements, they would pester her anyway. It was a lose-lose if she had to tell them and it was probably good if she did. She looked at Fiona and replied, "I'm not squeamish. I just take it when I need it."

"And is that before or after you decide to lose a pint of blood?"

Angela took in the stern look that Fiona was giving her. No doubt Liam must have told her a bit about what happened at Roslyn. Then again she was there when they treated sunburns and heat exhaustion at the sanctuary for the wedding… She repeated, "I take as needed."

Fiona nodded and took off the latex gloves she had worn and disposed of them in the biohazard container. She wrote down what she did for the special patient files for upload later. It was a bitch with hunters changing their IDs all the time but at least there were some consistencies that helped. She had a stubborn one with her. She said, "And like I asked. Sometimes preventative measures are the best way to go about things before they become a problem."

Angela pulled on her jacket slowly. "There are complications with what you ask, Fi."

"What are those?"

Angela pause a moment. She never fully explained why she was reluctant to drink blood. As far as the Winchesters knew, she did it when she really needed it. They saw her take a bite out of Alistair and Sam watched her drink it like it was tea. She looked at Fiona who had finished her paperwork and was holding a script for painkillers, the good stuff apparently. She took it and replied, "It's just that… Well I have a problem and it involves blood and when I've needed it, there have been complications and… Fi it is a scary thing."

"I got a few moments. I'm your doctor along with Whittier."

* * *

The coroner's office seemed to smell like death more than usual. It served to make an almost debilitating contrast to the happy environment that made up most of the town. It made both Sam and Dean wonder if there was something wrong with the town that was making people so happy about everything. It just felt weird and that didn't even involve the two stiffs that were lying on the slabs.

The coroner was elderly and he had a crutch for support since he was an amputee in both legs. He was nimble as he moved around and pulled out his notes as he eyed the Winchesters warily while saying, "I find it odd that the FBI would be interested in this. It is pretty much a local affair."

"We actually had a couple of reports across jurisdictions of something similar," Dean bluffed his way. It sounded weak but that was the best he could do. This coroner looked like he missed nothing.

The coroner hummed at that as he looked at Sam who gave a reassuring half smile. With a firm expression, he put on his eyeglasses and read, "Well COD was exsanguination due to sharp force trauma to the jugular."

"Fairly obvious," Dean muttered to himself.

The coroner looked up at the pair of them but didn't say anything about it and continued to read, "Wound patterns suggest sharp force trauma with a jagged edge since it looks like it was ripped." He pointed at the wound tracts.

Dean made a slight face as he peered at the wound. It was nasty. He glanced at Sam who looked like he was trying not to lose his lunch and then at the coroner. "Anything else doc?"

"The necks on both victims were broken but not enough to kill. The injury was enough to paralyze and then they watched each other as they bled out."

"Any blood at the scene?" Sam swallowed before asking the question. It was overkill but looking at dead bodies it was clear that whoever did it was just twisted.

"No," the coroner replied. "We were barely able to get anything for tox panels. To be frank I've never seen anything like it. The broken necks but no death, it implies that your killer is methodical. The lacerations seem to be an afterthought."

Both Winchesters made a face while trying to decide what to think about it. It certainly was unusual at least for people like the coroner. They had learned to not look at anything and write it off as a sick individual. Sometimes it turned out to be a sick individual who was a monster. Sam said, "Thank you."

"No problem," the coroner replied as he ambled off. He looked at them with a suspicious glance but continued to go about his work. He had other pressing concerns and they didn't look like they were the kind to steal bodies or anything.

Dean smiled at the coroner and waited until he left before moving to get a closer look at the body. The flesh was ripped but there was no indication that there were teeth marks or anything like that. "No teeth marks."

"I highly doubt that there are," Sam put in as he peered closer. "The skin is ripped but not like it was done like… a vamp would." He whispered the last bit since he got the feeling that the coroner found them to be a bit suspicious. It wouldn't be the first time but it was a clear indicator that they had to tread lightly. They may have been declared dead after Monument but any screw up could put them back on the radar again and they wanted to avoid that for a while.

Dean checked and agreed, "You're right. What would do a wound like that?"

"Doc said a serrated blade," Sam offered with a shrug.

"Maybe." Dena wasn't too convinced and peered closer. He really didn't like the smell and wondered how Angela was able to stand it with her sensitivity. Sometimes the way she took everything made him feel like he was a wuss. He looked and then found something and gave a tap to Sam's arm to indicate he was to get closer. "Check it out."

Sam peered closer and noticed a yellow powdery substance. He jumped to certain conclusions but they had to be sure. Seeing that Dean wasn't going to take the initiative, he reached out with is fingers and touched the powdery substance. He rubbed it between his two fingers and took a tentative sniff. "Sulfur."

"Damn it," Dean muttered. He really didn't want to get into another tangle with them but it seemed that the demons were dogging their steps. "Okay so we have demons. Any chance that Angie picked up on that?"

"Guess is as good as mine," Sam offered as he peered at it. He didn't like how the situation was starting to play out. He had his suspicions on the Host just screwing with them.

It was a silent consensus to get out of their fast before the coroner decided that they were not supposed to be there and call security on them. They made it out and by then Dean was decidedly starving and drove towards a diner. Along the way they called Angela to see where she was at but got no response except her voicemail.

As they sat at their table, waiting to be served, Dean said, "I don't like this Sam."

"Tell me about it. If there was a demon, Angie would have at least suspected something," Sam replied.

"I'm with ya there. Frankly I'm thinking that Host douchebag is screwing with us." Dean looked furtively around. "This place is too damn happy."

Sam had noticed it and it made him feel uneasy. This was the kind of thing maybe a witch would be doing. Demons from his experience just liked to make everything bloody. Few he knew of did the whole messing with the mind thing. Even Alistair was more about physical torture. Elaborate schemes maybe he could give to Lenya but he didn't really know her. "Dean, what are we going to do about this?"

"What else is there to do?" Dean looked around and was wondering when the waitress was going to coming their way. "Angie needs to know about this especially if she's dead set on whatever she finds."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "We can take care of it." At the look that Dean was giving him, he explained, "Look if Angie is on another lead, she doesn't need something on her back… especially with Isabella."

Dean had to concede that. "That brat alone is giving her a headache."

"Seriously?"

"Hey. She may not be the most expressive but I can tell when she's had enough," Dean countered knowing that it really wasn't going to fly that well. "The way she told us to get was enough," he admitted.

"She's not pissed at you Dean," Sam said, knowing that it was still on his brother's mind. "She knows you didn't mean it."

"Not from where I was standing."

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. He tried a different approach, "If anything I noticed she was appreciative that it was a good punch."

"Now you're talking shit," Dean countered not fully buying it. Feeling uncomfortable, he started looking for the waitress. "Now where is…"

"I highly doubt Gigantor ever talks shit when he's right."

Both Winchesters jumped when they heard the voice. They turned to find Isabella looking like she may have been running to catch up with them. She had effectively snuck up on them and she was very amused by the whole thing. She grinned at them and said, "From what I've seen, Gigantor is the voice of reason and Shorty here is jumpy."

"And you're lucky I don't stab you in the face," Dean muttered feeling like his day was going down the drain and fast.

"Now if you didn't feel that way I wouldn't feel so wanted," Isabella countered. She was between the brothers since they were sitting at a square table and it looked ridiculously small between the two brothers. She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. "So, anything interesting?"

"None of your damned business."

"Dean," Sam rebuked. He wasn't thrilled that they were in the company of Isabella without Angela around but they didn't need to make the situation worse. Isabella was more or less ordered to work with them and the least they could do was to be cooperative on some level. He looked at the girl and asked, "Were you able to find anything, Isabella?"

"A lot of chaos out there."

"Can you elaborate?" Dean motioned with his hand while prompting the girl. His impatience was clearly written on his face.

"Just that we are dealing with a spell of some sort," Isabella replied as she glanced over at the waitress who finally noticed them. "There was one part the Host got right. I just don't think that we are dealing with a witch though."

The waitress came up and stood there expectantly. Dean smiled up and said hello. All the waitress was did was smile and waited. It was unnerving until Sam realized what was going on. He sighed a bit and slowly uncovered his hands and started signing and speaking at the same time, trying to remember the vocabulary he had learned, "Um… he'll take the bacon cheeseburger with fries. I will have the grilled chicken Caesar salad and…" He looked at Isabella.

Isabella was surprised that Sam knew what he was doing. She figured it was obvious with Angela. Sam was a surprise. She said, "Same as Shorty."

Sam made a slight face at her and then relayed her order to the waitress. The waitress, whose name was Karlie, took the order. When she was finished, she signed while she spoke, her voice a little distorted, "You sign good for an outsider."

_Thank you_, Sam signed without speaking. He gave a slight smile and almost felt his face go red when she signed that he was cute. He turned towards his brother and said, "Okay so where were we?"

Dean could ignore the embarrassment since he had seen better shows of it when Angela made his little brother go completely red. He was willing to go with it and said, "The brat here was saying that there was more to it."

"Hey."

"Get over it."

* * *

**A/N:** Angie gets a taste of the chaos starting to brew and meets Fiona again. Sam and Dean work the demon angle and Isabella joins them. Stay tuned for more Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I don't think it's a good idea to let Isabella go off like that."

"Sam, she's out of our hair for now and she's doing her job in looking for things like hex bags." Dean looked at Sam like there was nothing to worry about. "We're supposed to be working together anyway."

"But she is Angie's responsibility," Sam pointed out. While he could acknowledge that Isabella was an adult, the girl had been following the lead Angela set and it was made clear that the girl was to follow Angela's lead. He didn't like her not knowing considering she seemed more amused and maybe in some weird way she liked Isabella. He had a hard time seeing considering she treated the girl like she was an errant puppy. "At least call her."

"I tried Sam," Dean countered, "Thing went straight to voicemail."

"Probably ran out of juice," Sam offered though that was highly unlikely. They both knew her habits and one thing she was consistent on was keeping a charged phone. He still had to say it, "Of course she could've turned it off or… it's broken."

"And she would have found a way to tell us like a bat signal or something," Dean pointed out trying to hide the fact that Sam may be pointing out a truth. The last time he could remember her not having a phone because it was broken was when she used it as a weapon and actually killed somebody with it.

"A bat signal?" Sam couldn't help but look at his brother like he was crazy. Dean wasn't wrong though since she did make an effort unless circumstances prevented it. He hated to think that she might be hurt and couldn't do anything.

"Well she is half vamp," Dean offered as if that explained things. "Wouldn't surprise me if she sent a bike messenger with a message full of quotes."

Sam hid a smile at that. It had been a long time since they actually did that. Actually not much had been going on at all. It had him wonder if things really were 'forgotten' since that thing with Adam and other things. Yeah things were serious but he missed her levity and he wondered if things were really okay or not. He knew it wasn't easy with Isabella around. Clearing his throat slightly he replied, "That or it is broken and she didn't notice."

"Don't try to go that route."

"Fine. So what are we gonna do? It's not like we have much to go on except that there was a demon hanging out at the hospital and one killed the cop and the drunk."

"We got that amulet thing," Dean pointed out.

Sam had to concede that. They hadn't much looked at the thing since Angela had taken if off the vamps that tried to make them into chow. She did hand it over for the Host to look at but all he did was brush it off and talked to them. Inwardly he cringed at that conversation…

_The Host looked at it. He studied it for a moment and made a motion of his head. "Well I can tell you one thing. You are dealing with a powerful witch."_

_ Angela looked at the host with a gimlet eye. Sam thought she was going to get rude about it and he wasn't anxious to see if the stories were true about this place. She replied, "That was a first guess but since when have you known witches and vamps to work together."_

_ "You would know. You taught them once or twice this century," the Host replied in a nonchalant manner. He shrugged his shoulders, "Of course you've been busy since then. Never thought that your path would lead you to the Winchesters."_

_ "Well we all have our little quirks not don't we?" Angela reached in her pocket and pulled out the amulet. "This was found on one of the vamps we took care of. This is too old to be anything that younger witches would be playing with."_

_ The Host looked at it. Sam was certain that he knew something was up with it. The look or lack thereof said as much. He was tempted to say something at the lack of regard for things that old and with the possibility that they could kill you. The Host tossed it onto the table, "Irrelevant. You should have figured it out already sweetie. Handing it to me is probie work for you."_

_ Angela looked at the amulet and then at the Host with a narrow look. "No it isn't. I don't know everything."_

_ "It's a wise man who admits when they don't know something. Tell me, how long would you have waited it out before coming to me?" The Host looked at Angela with an expectant look as if he knew what she was going to say._

_ "Eternity," Angela replied. "It would have to be the apocalypse raining down on us before it came to that."_

_ "And willing to risk 6 billion."_

_ "Don't even go there," Angela replied as she swiped the amulet and put it back in her pocket. "You know I despise you and I would like nothing more than to stab you in the face…"_

_ "But you won't."_

_ "Only because the world needs a bastard like you every now and then," Angela replied looking at the Host. She knew he was doing this on purpose since she hadn't been fully forthcoming on how to describe the Host. "Now seriously, a witch did this?"_

_ "What else is there? The things that dog you don't even bother with the Old Religion much less acknowledge it," the Host countered smoothly. "Of course it is fun to play with what is close to near sensitive. How is the temperature now that you're here?"_

_ Sam had no idea what the Host was talking about but it was clear that Angela knew. She narrowed her eyes and replied, "Just as well as could be. Now are you going to tell us or screw us?"_

_ "Sammy isn't my taste," the Host replied, "Though his is most unusual." He grinned as he watched Sam squirm a little. "Of course the current road is bumpy and dark and covered. I wonder…" With a click of his tongue the Host then proceeded to tell them about it being a spell and they were looking for an old witch and gave some names…_

Sam hadn't liked that conversation. There were a lot of things he had wanted to ask but refrained from it. He had developed the opinion that the Host was like a demon and that he would twist the truth to suit his purposes. It did have him wonder if there was a side to Angela apart from what they had seen that was that callous or rather she would let pride get in the way before asking for help. It was too unsettling to think about.

"You with me Sam?"

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Dean. He realized that he hadn't heard anything Dean had said after mentioning the amulet. "Uh yeah. The amulet." He started walking towards the car.

"You okay Sam?"

"I'm fine. Just remembering something. It's not important."

Dean was willing to give the benefit of the doubt even though he had his suspicions about Sam lying to him especially about what he was doing with Ruby. Still it was habitual to ask, "You sure?"

"Yeah just something that was an odd memory."

"Okay then."

The brothers got into the Impala and made to take off back to the motel. Isabella was going to scout around the hospital to see if the demon would return and try to find some clues about where the demon may be hiding. It was something to do for her and would leave Sam and Dean to look at other angles. Dean put the Impala into gear and made to pull out of the lot.

They had a relatively quiet drive back and once at the motel they went to work. Well Sam did after he dug the amulet out of the jacket he had worn the other day and went to work looking at it by scrolling through databases. Dean went through the old standby of calling Bobby. It wasn't that he didn't believe Angela when she said that Bobby didn't have a clue, it could be that the right question hadn't been asked.

_This have something to do with those patterns that Angie was insisting weren't omens?_

Dean knew that they had talked right then and there and replied, "It's related. When we took care of the vamps one was wearing an amulet."

_And the Professor didn't know what it was?_

"We were kind of busy with vampires and we had a visitor." Dean didn't know how to describe Isabella to Bobby.

_Did she name it?_

Dean frowned at that and replied, "What? No. It was someone from those assholes the Centurion. A brat."

_Let me guess, she is stuck with it._

"Yeah but that's beside the point," Dean countered and tried to steer the conversation back to what it was supposed to be about. He mouths for Sam to shut up when he saw the smirk. It was made worse when Sam signed something and Dean was certain that it was a name or something that was the equivalent of 'jerk' or 'asshole' or something. He scowled at Sam's silent chuckle and turned to finish his conversation, "What we need to know is about something we took off a vamp. Angie doesn't know what it is."

_Finally something she doesn't know._

Dean made a slight face, "Yeah so the reason for that is because it's very old. That's Angie's opinion… something about the Old Religion or something."

_Okay, you got a picture or something?_

"I sent it to your email," Sam called out. He had found an image of it but it was on the google search engine. The description was more new agey and all that.

_Alright. Hold your horses. Got it. Huh, never seen anything like it before. Is this one of them google images?_

"Yeah and the description is new age crap. Sam is trying the other sites," Dean replied. He had taken a peek and noted what was on the description of the amulet. "Even the databases Angie showed us seem scant on it."

_I'll take a look into it. There might be a few texts around here. Oh Dean, be careful with the Host. He knows what he is talking about but it ain't always in yer best interest._

Dean looked over at Sam and then turned and spoke in a low voice, "What do you mean?"

_He has no side. Sometimes he gives enough and others he doesn't. He's like a demon when it comes to giving information._

Dean looked up and back at Sam. No doubt Sam would have the scoop on the conversation since he had to work for it. His big brother and hunter senses, though more often they were one and the same, went off in that nagging way that told him not to ignore it. He had a bad feeling about it. "Okay, thanks Bobby."

_Just thought I'd let ya know. The Host is a slippery bastard. Most of what is known is like out of control rumors. Just you two watch yourselves and watch what you say or do. Could be something or could be nothing._

"We'll let you know." Dean hung up the phone and said, "Well Bobby might have something in his books." He turned to see Sam looking out the window and with an expression he knew all too well. "What…" He walked over to see what Sam was staring at and did his best to not let his own temper get the best of him.

* * *

"Well I guess this research trip sucked."

"We tried," Angela said as she rotated her limbs. The pain was now a dull throb but that didn't mean that the bruises were gone. She walked beside Jake as Penny took the lead. They were walking back to the motel she was staying in and she said that he didn't have to accompany her but Jake insisted. She had been thinking about other things and had a few avenues open. She paused and said, "There is one or two things I know that might give me something."

"Well why didn't you say so before?" Jake gave her a gentle smack like a friend would. He felt at ease with her, better than his neighbors. She was very down to earth and blunt in her delivery with certain things and was capable of gentleness but not kid gloves. He got the feeling that if she was pissed with you, she would show it.

"Well I don't always use things that are conventional," Angela replied. She stopped a moment and was surprised when Penny came up and sat in front of her. She missed Sasha and she was turning into a huge softie. "It involves things that even hunters think are bad or they don't exist."

"Tell me about it and let me decide."

"Well it occurred to me that if something was going on there is one person who could tell me what the other side has in terms of scuttlebutt."

"So you have a stoolie and more likely a monster or a demon," Jake replied in a matter of fact tone. "So, make a call."

Angela eyed Jake a bit suspiciously, "And you're okay with that?"

"Hey, I served two tours and had to rely on local intelligence and occasionally had to play the devil's advocate or whatever. The thing is with that kind of stuff you treat it with care and use your best judgment. Worked for me so far."

Angela studied Jake for a moment and weighed his words, his posture, everything. He spoke from experience and had been left with probably a painful reminder in the beginning. Making her decision, she said, "Okay. His name is Cary and the little worm has sold me out quite a few times in the past but that's his nature. Demon and one of the lower classes."

"And here I was thinking you were going to say angels were real."

"They are and a vast majority are dicks."

Jake chuckled at the assessment to hide his surprise that even angels were real. He had been hunting a long time and had never heard of angels. "So I guess Sunday school got it wrong."

"Depends on who's looking," Angela replied with a shrug. She looked around. It was getting dark so it wouldn't be a problem. "Anyway, Cary will be able to help in some form or another."

Jake was willing to stay and watch after making sure Penny was tied tightly to his chair. It was a good thing since the demon came in and she started growling low in her throat. He petted her to soothe her as he looked at the demon who was more bored than anything.

"Great another one. You know I didn't believe the rumors when they said that you had a Wilder and she was in a spitting mad match with Lilith. Now you have a yapping beanie baby."

Angela looked at Cary with an expression that said she wasn't in the mood. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Rumors are what they are Cary. You deal in them."

"Oh don't try to butter me up," Cary shot back, unable to move since he was in the middle of a devil's trap. "And you still don't trust me." He pouted.

"I never did," Angela replied. "Considering the proof is you selling me out."

"But I did save your precious Winchesters."

"Only because getting your ass saved was in it for you. You know how this works." Angela gave a slight chuckle as she made a sweeping gesture with her hand.

Cary scowled at that. He looked at Jake and gestured as if he weren't there, "So what's with the cripple? You finally found someone that doesn't cramp your lifestyle?" He put a smug look on his face but was unprepared for the look she gave.

Angela narrowed her eyes and they flickered dangerously. The tips of her eye teeth sharpened slightly but her intent was very clear. "You watch what you say Cary. I am at the point of deciding that your usefulness is at an end."

Cary realized that he had overstepped some unknown boundary. He didn't understand it since he had been able to get away with comments like that before. He looked at Jake who was looking more like Angela in that he wasn't in the mood for games and not embarrassed. He held up his hands in appeasement, "Alright. What do you want to know?"

"How about what is going on in this town?" Jake wheeled himself forward and looked up at the demon. He didn't care at the rudeness directed at him. He was surprised that Angela was threatening death since as far as he knew you couldn't kill a demon.

"Anything going on about something big, possibly the use of a spell?" Angela clarified the question since she didn't want Cary to try sidestepping the issue.

Cary mused a bit. He could see that he wasn't going to get very far in being cute. "I may have heard something about certain seals that the queen bitch is after. Course she's laying low for a time since I heard that something worthy of smiting scared her."

"Ain't that something? She should think twice before getting the company of persons of interest," Angela replied, not really revealing much of anything.

"Doesn't surprise me since she has been warned by a few of her underlings that the Malachi of Absolution shouldn't be poked at with a stick unless she was ready for the consequences," Cary countered. "Certainly I know a thing or two and one ended up with me being in the trunk."

"Admit it that you liked it," Angela retorted. "Now. What's the scuttlebutt?"

"Well there is one rumor that while Lilith is lying low she is getting free entertainment in chaos."

"Not really the truth since what gets her going in baby blood."

Jake listened to the volley of exchange and hung onto every word. It was rather sickening in that he was seeking advice from a demon but like he said, you did what you had to and trust that gut instinct and what you knew when dealing with the other side. So far he had seen a side of Angela that was caring about people and a desire to help but he also saw a glimpse of the warrior in her and now it was coming out as she demanded no games from the demon. He had seen his fair share of interrogations and this was vastly different.

"There was some talk about stirring up the pot and using things that should be old and forgotten," Cary said shaking his head slightly. "Nothing specific about spells or anything. The only thing that sticks is _uthenera_ I think. I don't know."

Angela looked at Jake who shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know and she didn't either but her gut was telling her that it had to do with the Old Religion as it was called. Thing was she had no idea and she knew that back then spells, magic, the supernatural had been used daily like one uses water. She asked, "And demon activity?"

"Are you kidding? After Lilith they are staying away from you for the time being."

"And that means someone isn't doing something? You gotta do better than that Cary." Angela looked at the demon and took a step close. She was close enough to be a little seductive but still in the sort of out of bounds range of the trap. "You were the one that said you can find out just about anything. Or did that change when I was under the Old Man's thumb?"

"You know about that?"

"Please. I know about the other times too. I don't expect anything less than that from you."

"Why do you keep me around then?"

"You have your uses," was all Angela would allow. She took a step back and stared as if that would force him into a decision.

Cary sighed and then replied, "I can find out. If it is from the higher ups and they are that tight lipped, don't expect miracles."

"There are no such things as miracles," Angela said softly as she repeated what Tessa had said previously. In a a firmer tone she added, "Find out if it is a demon. My other sources say a witch."

"They may be right. From what I hear though you may be on the right track with the witch. Course there is such a thing as teamwork," Cary offered. He felt deflated by this whole thing. It was like all the fun was gone. Of course the big thing was the seals and it overrode anything that was remotely fun. "I'll look into it."

"All I can ask," Angela said as she kneeled to scrape away the marking she made to break the trap. "Thank you."

"You're killing me kindness you know," Cary said as he stood toe to toe. He glanced over and caught something moving in the window and resisted the urge to smirk. He needed to create his own entertainment. He looked back at Angela and finished, "But I do admit I rather like it. It is… sweet." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Angela's reaction was shock and then she violently shoved Cary back. "Fuck off Cary."

"Good to know you still love me." He was gone before anything could be done.

Angela rubbed her face vigorously. She knew Cary had an ulterior motive for that. That was the way how things went with him and any of the other demons she had tangled with. She preferred Ares' kisses over Cary's.

"I'm guessing that would spoil any request I made to do the same," Jake said.

Angela looked around and then down at Jake. "I don't know if we are on sufficient grounding for that."

"Then the hand maybe?"

"Trying to compete?"

Jake made a face and took her hand. She could have easily ripped it away but she didn't. He kissed the top of her hand and gave a grin. "I always wanted to do that." Sitting back he said, "Well I'll head home and see if I could find anything. Even I have my sources. Come on Penny."

Angela watched as Jake wheeled himself away. She gave a twitch of her lip in a smile. It certainly made a bad day feel better but it was marred by Isabella saying, "So you stooped that low?"

* * *

**A/N:** Research as usual and Angie makes a call to Cary for his help with not so good results even with Jake's support. Find out more next time on Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angela sighed as she turned to look at Isabella. "You don't know everything, Pup," she said wearily.

"Oh I know what I saw. What are you doing consorting with demons?" Isabella glared at Angela. She had some time to think and decided that the demon had been lying. It was a given anyway that they always lied. "Are you involved?"

Angela suspected that Isabella had seen quite a bit and may have blown it out of proportion. The girl was young and hadn't learned that sometimes you had to play with a devil in order to beat the devil. It was one of those necessary evils. She knew she had to choose her words carefully. "Cary is nothing more than a stoolie. I go to him for information."

"Looked like it was a little more than that," Isabella spat back.

"It is nothing."

Isabella made a rude noise at that. She looked off in the distance and then said, "You know, people who know you make you out to be some sort of paragon. I look at you… you're nothing."

"What else is new?"

Isabella looked at Angela. The woman was just standing there as if making no excuses for anything that she had just done. "What is wrong with you?"

"Just being a cursed being," Angela replied truthfully. What else was there to say? "I've done things that people with any moral sensibility would cringe over. It's the way of a warrior."

"What do you know about it?"

"Aside from my… family," Angela paused as she glanced upwards at the sky then continued, "A friend taught me a thing or two. Multiple friends have but… one was good at managing to be happy in light of everything gone wrong."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't expect you to. The vamp-wolf feud still rages on and even then close friends still treat each other with kid gloves. Meg never thought that should be."

Isabella paused. She knew that was her mother's nickname. Was the demon telling the truth that she had been there? She looked at the older woman who was standing there. It was getting annoying that there seemed to be no emotion coming from the woman.

Angela saw the pause. It was a gamble since she could sense so much anger in the young girl. It broke her heart to see someone who looked like someone she knew just be so angry and hateful. She took it and said, "It hurt that I couldn't do anything to stop it."

The gamble was wasted. Isabella looked at Angela, the emotionless look on her face. So what the demon said was true. "You were there?"

"I was part of the investigation. It was not pretty."

"Bullshit."

Angela looked at Isabella with a slight movement of her head. "I chased the suspect. I had to make a choice."

"And you let them die," Isabella replied. "You knew my family was murdered. You let them die."

Angela said nothing but stared at the girl. The gamble was wasted and Isabella was taking it the wrong way but it might as well be the truth. It certainly felt like that to her and that included other things that had happened. She felt morose at times and it certainly wasn't easy with Isabella. Finally she said, "I know they were murdered. The chance I had to catch the one responsible… I didn't take."

"Why? You were supposed to."

"Because I had another obligation. One that I vowed to keep my word."

"And keeping a promise is more important that seeking justice?" Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took a step back not sure what to do but her anger was rearing its head. It was all she was able to grip to at the moment.

"It was because a life was saved."

"Not good enough. You're the supposed Malachi of Absolution. You bring justice."

"And it comes on its own accord," Angela replied in a gentle tone, trying to placate the girl. "Everything with its own place and ti…"

"Bullshit is what it is. You had a chance and you didn't take it. You let a murderer go free. That makes you just as bad."

"Black and white… yes. Shades of grey… up for debate. I did what I had to for a friend because it was asked of me." Angela could see that Isabella was visibly getting angrier. "Meg asked it of me."

Isabella had enough. She was tempted to pull out her weapon and shoot Angela. She could kill her if she wanted. Her hand was on her gun but Angela wasn't moving. She lowered her hand and shook her head. "No. She wouldn't. She believed in justice. I…" With a motion of her hand Isabella shook her head again in exasperation and turned and walked away.

Angela let Isabella go. She would try again. She told the truth but Isabella took it the way she wanted even though she had the official records from the Centurion and her adoptive parents told her what they knew. There was a need for serious talking but it was going to have to wait until they got a grip on the job and what the hell was going on. She sighed and rubbed her forehead and started walking, disappearing into the shadows to go to her room.

"You should tell her the truth."

"I did Cas. I just did it badly." Angela continued to rub her forehead. She felt like shit and wallowing sounded like a good idea at the moment. "To be honest, I didn't expect to see her ever. I did what I had to do and now she's angry. She's been angry."

"An emotion you know too well," Castiel intoned as he stood next to Angela. "You need to curb it."

"If only it were easy Cas. People aren't like robots with on and off switches on their emotions," Angela replied in a soft yet firm tone as she looked at the angel. "Pup is like any other person. I will try again but not now. At the moment we have a serious issue."

"This town is affected by a powerful spell," Castiel confirmed. He looked around as if to sense what was around. "It is an old spell."

"No kidding, Cas. The Host said as much and I wouldn't have known that if you had answered the phone when I called." Angela gave a punch to the angel's shoulder. It would hurt a normal human if they swung with all their might. It was an angel thing but that didn't stop her. She was capable of hurting an angel with her bare hands. Uriel was the example that never failed to come up. "Why didn't you answer? Were you off doing what that dick Zachariah wanted since he is your superior?" She looked at the angel with an inquisitive look.

"I was occupied. There are seals still being broken. More of my brothers have been lost."

"You know I'm starting to wonder if someone is making harebrained decisions and getting you guys killed." Angela put her hands on her hips and stared at the angel. She studied his expression and searched for any sign. "I know you guys. I've seen you fight before. This is not right."

Castiel studied her. He knew that it was probably too soon to have sent her into that room with Lilith and Sam threatened along with a Prophet. There was much work to be done to build upon the skills that she had only barely touched during the dark years and now she used readily if she found good cause. She was the Malachi of Absolution and the Champion of the people, of his father's greatest creation. She was one for greatness but he was sorry that she had been made to go through what she had done.

Castiel had told Dean what he would have eventually found out. At least it was in a semi controlled situation meaning that Dean knew what to expect and it was the truth. Castiel knew that his brothers, namely his superiors were testing limits that would eventually break. No doubt she would go against the angels if she thought that they were threatened to humanity; what she thought to be morally right. Now it seemed that there were some side effects that were becoming known or it was related to the abilities that she still had strict sanctions on.

"Cas, I know that an angel will fight to the death but from what you are telling me, it's like someone is telling your brothers to accept it. It's not right."

No it wasn't it right. Even Castiel suspected it. He hadn't voiced it but had been wary of the orders he had been given. He looked at her and replied, "We do what we have to do to prevent the seals from being broken."

"Not at the price of wanton slaughter. A good commander knows that."

"What is it that you want?" Castiel knew he was being harsh but he had to change the tone of the conversation. He couldn't let her become exposed if she was getting too close.

Angela took the abrupt change and the slight harshness of his voice in. It was disconcerting much like the way Sam spoke to her when they were in the Appalachians with Hibah. Something was not right and Castiel wanted her to drop it. She sensed there was a lot to it and it was his way of keeping her safe. She gave a slight nod and a swallow and replied, "I want to know about the spell. If there is a source to give details."

Castiel nodded, "It is an old spell, dating back to the days before the empires. Unfortunately the only source of the spell has gone missing."

"Figures," Angela replied with a slight roll of her eyes. "Was it stolen by a witch? From my understanding powerful witches are the only ones capable of understanding a spell like that."

"Suspected… yes. Definite… no." Castiel looked at Angela. "It has been used and any within its boundaries are vulnerable."

"It's that powerful eh?"

"Don't do that," Castiel said firmly. He looked at her almost like he was about to smite her because it was that serious. "Don't be glib with it."

"I'm not. It's powerful and I'm thinking a very difficult to reverse variety."

"You don't understand," Castiel countered. No doubt she did but she wasn't thinking about herself. "You are just as vulnerable. Everyone within the radius of the spell can be affected." When she didn't respond, he added, "It can affect you."

"And why not? My body is human like most everyone here," Angela replied, understanding what the angel was getting at. If he dared, he would have zapped her out of there in his way of trying to keep her safe. She knew he wouldn't though since she would have done what she had to in order to prevent it even if it was rudimentary. "Can't leave them now that we're here," she gave with a sad smile.

"You are in danger."

"Isn't that the risk we take given what we are?"

Castiel looked at Angela and nodded. "Be careful of what you say or do. Spells like this use innocuous things and they can be deadly. You should warn your charge."

"A thing to do when she cools down," Angela replied. She gave a smile and patted the angel's shoulder. "Thanks for the warning Cas. I can always count on you to warn me and on occasion save me." She smiled and gave the angel a kiss on the cheek. It was a spontaneous thing and it felt right and it was the honest truth that she could depend on Castiel.

Castiel blinked even though his face remained non-expressive. He looked at her and the smile on her face. He nodded and then tentatively leaned forward and kissed her cheek as she did his. He heard her giggle and he stepped back to look at her. "Be careful."

"Always am but you do the same," she replied as she watched him flap away. She looked around and sighed knowing that Isabella would be out for the whole night. At least she could get some info on what Sam and Dean found out.

She walked up to their room and knocked. She could tell right away something was going on the moment Dean opened the door. He was trying to be pleasant and Sam looked like a thunder cloud, a droll expression, if anything, and she looked between them and took in Sasha's expression and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Dean replied, "Just research on our end and wondering if your phone is broken or something."

Angela blinked and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a mess of hardware and saw the cracked case. "Oh," was all she said once she realized that the jeep hit her hard enough to break her phone.

"Did you use it as a weapon again?" Dean tried to be funny with it since it was clear Sam was smoldering. He felt like interrogating her again after what he saw but he understood that she was going to give the usual spiel about it. He just hoped Sam would cool it.

"Um… not really," Angela replied. She wasn't trying to be cute when she added in a serious tone, "A jeep did that."

The normal thought was that a car did run over it. Dean was trying not to overreact to the other possibilities. He asked, "You dropped it?"

"No. The jeep hit it," Angela replied. "It hit me."

"You okay?" Dean looked her over and noted that she didn't seem to be in any pain. He remembered how a car broke her hand.

"I'm okay. The phone took the brunt of the damage."

Dean didn't believe that but he was willing to go with it. He knew it took a lot to break a bone in her body if it was a human doing it. He was surprised that Sam wasn't jumping down her throat right about now. "Okay, so did you find anything before a jeep took out your phone?"

"That the Host was right in that we are dealing with a powerful spell and a witch. It's affecting senses. I don't know the specifics but people that have been affected have at least one sense affected." Angela shrugged her shoulders even though the dull throb was still there. "At least the happiness was genuine."

"Tell me about it. Sam here actually got a waitress' number because of that finger waving thing you taught him. She said he was cute." Dean attempted the sign that the waitress showed Sam that had his little brother blushing.

Angela couldn't help but laugh at Dean's attempt. It was pretty good and he got it right. "Very good Dean. A few more and you can impress the brunette at the front desk."

Dean gave a slight smile. He knew that it was going to be tense. He could feel it already and he was wondering why Sam was buying his time… unless he was attempting to do what she did and badly. A glance at her said that she was aware something wasn't right and per her usual trying to tame it. He had no idea how that was going to work out since Sam was pissed and he had a good idea why. He replied, "Yeah well… got a job to do right? So uh Angie, me and Sam checked out the dead bodies that were found and they were knifed."

"Stabbing?"

"Uh…" Dean made a slashing motion across his throat. "That and their necks were broken."

"Overkill don't you think?" Angela raised her brow at that. Something didn't sit right with that description. She prayed silently that it wasn't one of the worst case scenarios that started going through her mind. It was bad timing.

"I thought so," Dean offered.

"Their necks were broken but they weren't dead," Sam finally said. He had managed to let some of his anger go. It was just enough to be civil even though it was far from it.

"Right. The doc said they might have been made to watch each other die," Dean added. He paused a moment and added, "We think it may be a demon."

Angela was thinking it was the same thing. There was one she was familiar with; he had that MO and it had to do with the way he died. However, she didn't want to jump the gun and asked, "What makes you so sure?"

"Well they were drained completely. Coroner said that there was hardly any blood at the scene," Dean replied. He studied Angela and could tell that the wheels were turning in her brain. She was onto something but he knew she was working it out.

"Did you consider vampires?"

"Working with witches? Sounds vague to me," Dean replied.

"Better history of those two working together with a bunch of other fuglies. At least the ones powerful enough to cast a spell like this." Angela shuffled on her feet a little. "I'm not sure if it is one. Was there sulfur?"

"Yeah," Dean answered.

Angela nodded. It was really bad. She had a thought and looked at Dean, "Did Pup mention anything?"

"She said he was strolling the hospital."

Angela looked away and started thinking. She really didn't want this to happen since this was not going to go well and… She rubbed her forehead trying to think.

"You know this guy don't you?"

Angela turned and looked at Dean. She nodded, "Yes. I am familiar with his work. I didn't chase him down personally but we all knew about him." _Yeah swallow that lie sister._

"He's a badass then."

"Very much," Angela replied, "He has a liking for slow and painful deaths. His signature was a broken neck and throat slashed. Similar to a couple of sadists I actually did chase down." She cleared her throat. She absently walked over to pet Sasha. "Of course it could be a coincidence that he is here. While a witch can have a demon patron, a powerful one that can conduct a spell like the one we have here won't."

"How can you be sure? You work with them all the time."

Dean almost made a hissing sound at that. _Not now Sammy. And you know it is nothing like that._

Angela looked at Sam with an almost curious expression. She took a step forward knowing that her expression was the one that Sam hated. "I work for information."

"Yeah and you get it from someone who'd sell you out in a heartbeat," Sam countered as he shut the laptop.

"And as I said before, I never expected anything less from him," Angela replied smoothly. "What are you really pissed about?"

"Just the fact that you are willing to put yourself in the line to get burned again. He sold you out Angie." Sam shook his head like he couldn't understand it.

Angela studied Sam and shook her head slightly as she replied, "And that is not the reason. We've danced this dance before and I don't intend to do it again. What is your problem?"

Sam didn't answer at first. Then he asked, "Who was the other one?"

Angela raised her brow at that. "What's he to you?"

"Angie," Dean began hoping to diffuse the situation before it became worse, "We saw you talking to the guy in the chair and the whole thing with… Cary." He hoped it put some context to it.

"That's Jake and he's a hunter. What's it to you?" Angela continued to look at Sam in the eye with a silent demand to know.

"Another stray you decided to pick up? Or something more?"

Dean put a hand to his face to try and hide. _Bad move Sam._ He made a face behind his hand and prayed that it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe a little bit of shouting or something but definitely not the silent calm. He silently prayed that his girl would just see it as unrecognized jealousy on Sam's part coupled with the fact that he didn't like her stoolie to the point that it was the same as she felt with Ruby.

Angela raised her brow as she looked full on with Sam. She stepped close until they were toe to toe and replied, "I think you should turn in Sam." She turned on her heel and walked to the door and opened it. She paused adding, "And Jake? He is a friend and it is none of either of your business as to whom I wish to engage in a relationship. I'll see you in the morning."

The quiet closing of the door was louder than a slam. Dean knew that this was not going to be smooth sailing. He looked at Sam who was oscillating between anger and remorse. _Damn it Sammy. When are you going to open your eyes? She has no eyes for other than you._ Out loud he cleared his throat and said, "Um… maybe you might want to wait before talking to her."

"Stay out of it Dean," Sam replied as he went to put the laptop away.

"No I won't Sam," Dean replied firmly. He wasn't going to reveal her secret since that was hers to tell. He needed though to straighten his brother out. "Angie did nothing wrong. You know as well as me that while a slime, Cary is the best source of info from the other side. Hell I'm even willing to admit your gal pal Ruby has her uses on occasion. Angie knows what she's doing."

"Does she really Dean? Did you really buy her explanation about the demon?"

It was grasping at straws and Dean could see that Sam was trying to stay mad. He replied, "Hey don't go there with that on her just to find a reason to be a little bitch with her."

"I'm a bitch? You don't listen to anything. You don't hear anything behind her words."

"Yeah? Well you are such a little bitch over the fact that she may like someone and be happy that you don't see what is actually there. You don't see anything."

The night ended on a sour note. Both Winchesters forgot about the amulet as they went about the business of ignoring each other and simmering. Dean went with his preferred method of going out for a drink while Sam sat at the table and held his head in his hands feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

**A/N:** Sammy what has gotten into you? Oh boy. What trouble is going on? Keep watching for more Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The sky, if it could be called that, was overcast, yellow and possibly tinged with red. When a red sun rose it usually meant that blood had been spilled… at least that was how the stories of fairy tales and fantasies went. Right now it looked like the day was greeting carnage of blood and fire from the night before. That was how it was in this place.

Angela looked around at the greyness of the soil. It looked charred and burnt but all around it felt cold. It had been cold ever since she had made it down here. Touching the hilt of the sword on her back in reassurance, she sighed and started forward. She had to fix this somehow.

The path was packed hard and she could feel it through her boots. Each step was felt as they took her closer to where she needed to go. It hadn't changed much since the last time she was here. In fact it looked like it had gotten worse. She ignored the shadows that were huddled near the rock cliffs or whatever they were able to find for shelter. They wouldn't do anything. Most of them had been broken long ago.

The stronghold was all of rock, like the castles she had been to years ago. It was imposing and she could feel a sense of dread creep up. Looking up she could see the aerial defenses. They were a pain to deal with. Sighing she looked around and began the hard part of getting in and not through the obvious front door.

She was able to make it past the defenses. Most she was able to disable since they were designed to be traps. She made it up to what was supposed to be a prison chamber. Instead she found her friend and he was… smiling?

Angela opened her eyes and found that she was facing the door to the room and her hand was on the hilt of Absolution. It had been a long time since she had gripped her blade in her sleep. That time was because she remembered things that would have been easy to forget if it hadn't been for her infernal memory. It happened again since she was certain she knew who it was that was probably causing chaos and working with a witch.

The sky was sort of dark. The sun was not quite up meaning that it was still pretty early. It didn't prompt Angela to move though. She kept her eyes on the door and her fingers rubbed the hilt of her sword, feeling the threads of the handle. Her breaths were coming out in steady, gentle breaths as if she were asleep. Her body was completely still on her bed as she listened to everything and mulled over what she had just remembered in her dreams. She could pick up the ticking sounds of her watch as she stared and finally looked to see the watch Dean gave her ticking away and noted the time.

Sighing she sat up and pulled back the covers. She glanced over and noted the pristine look of the bed closest to the bathroom. She knew the girl wouldn't be back for a while. It seemed that the day that began badly the night before was going to continue to be bad still and to top it off, Sam was being an ass over the fact that she made friends with another hunter. Then the whole thing about Cary; she had told him before along with Dean about her still using the demon. True that they never liked the demon and she had been keen to show them she used him only when necessary. She couldn't understand Sam's reaction to that even though he told her what the worm of a demon did. She was puzzled and it hurt.

The only thing to do was to be pleasant and get the job done. There were people who needed to be saved. They came first as it has always had been. Those dearest to her were included. Sighing she moved through the room while her mind tried working out scenarios to at least ease the tension that had occurred. She really wasn't sure how this was all going to play out since this wasn't going to be a simple fix; nothing ever was. It never occurred to her to question why she was the one trying to fix the situation. It was something that needed to be done and often she thought it was her fault anyway.

Like anything though, problems weren't easily solved without something to jumpstart the day. She wandered into the lobby of the motel and greeted the receptionist with the appropriate sign. She looked around for where the 'continental breakfast' was located if only for the coffee.

_You sign very good._

Angela looked at the brunette who was signing at her. She smiled and signed, _I had a friend who taught me. I was her tutor._

_More like she was yours._

Angela couldn't help but chuckle at that. She remembered when she had been learning to do sign and how frustrated she was at it. Speaking languages was a talent. Signing was a skill… at least for her. Some of her signs weren't even ASL but made up because she wasn't sure or it made better sense to her and the person she was talking to. She replied, _She was a teacher. And a very patient one._

_She was good. You sign like a natural._

Angela smiled and signed her thanks. She went to look at the brochures that lined the counter. Even for a happy town like New Harmony, they sure offered some things in terms of tourism and entertainment if someone decided to stay. It was like one of those small towns that she would like to get lost in occasionally when she didn't want to be hounded by the Centurion. She had lived in one when she was semi-retired.

_Something wrong?_

Angela looked at the girl and noticed the genuine concern on her face. _Just trying to figure out how to fix something that I'm not sure how it got broken in the first place._

The girl frowned at that. She then signed, _Been thinking about it all night?_

_Something like that. It's hard to see who the guilty party is and just… _ Angela signed something that she was sure was not going to be clear to the girl. It was one of the ones that she made up but her expression was clear.

The girl clucked in sympathy. She didn't understand the meaning behind the sign but she could tell that it signaled frustration. She liked the woman. She had seemed cheery when she walked in with the cute guy the day before. She hoped that they weren't fighting. It never was a nice thing when friends were fighting. She signed, _You know there is a saying about guilt._

_ Point one finger and you got three pointing back at you. I know that one well and sometimes it can misplaced so I have been told._ Angela sighed and poked at the brochures. She tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't and it came out.

_Bad night?_

_ Something like that. Bad dreams._

_ Fighting with your friends can do that._

Angela looked at the brunette. She was surprised that the girl didn't assume she and Dean were an item. Then again she sort of implied that they were friends when they checked in and she pitched Dean's personality to the girl when she made the booking. _It sucks I know_, she signed.

_Well you can't fix it without a good pick me up. Coffee is over there._ The girl indicated to the buffet table.

Angela glanced over and back at the girl. She signed, _Thanks. Coffee and jelly doughnuts are usually a good start._

_ It's a wise man that knows that one._

Angela smiled and chuckled. The brunette was like Dean when it came to the basic philosophy on coffee and sweets. She asked, _Do you have any pie?_

_Always. Pie is the panacea of all ills_, the brunette signed.

Angela let out a laugh feeling better. When the girl looked a little confused, she explained, _My friend Dean is the same about pie. If anything the pie will help. Thank you._

_Anytime and tell that sweetie I'm always here._

Angela knew that was the truth. The girl was attracted to Dean and as far as he knew, he hadn't taken the bite. It wasn't because the girl was deaf but other things. True he occasionally had a Dean night but his heart wasn't into it and she didn't blame him. Not with all the angel/demon crap going on and not to mention that he was worried about Sam as well as she was and _she_ was being the apathetic fool about this. He did seem pleased that the girl was interested. She could teach him a few flirting phrases… She signed back, _I'll tell him. Maybe I can convince him to ask you out._

_ That would be awesome._

Angela smiled as she poured three cups of coffee and ignored the sweetener and other stuff. They always had black since for the most part the vast majority of coffee was swill that was better fit for greasing machine parts or looked like it came out as engine sludge. She grabbed a few jelly doughnuts and wrapped them up and put them in her jacket pockets and then managed to cut a slice of pie and couldn't help but share a smirk with the brunette.

The best way to start going back to friendly footing was to start small. It was easy but in this case it was hard. For Angela it was probably a sign of the fact that she had come a long way in terms of the quality of her relationships. Hell the fact that she was willing to go back to hell and that she had been willing to become the beast again just to keep others from doing it and breaking. She felt a bit better but she was still despondent and troubled and she knew it wasn't easy with her not actually showing it. She might as well be accused of not feeling anything since she wasn't exactly human if you wanted to break it down. Still it was what it was.

She made it to the Winchester's room and looked at the door. She paused and then adjusting the load she gave a gentle tap with her foot. She heard Sam's quiet tone telling Dean that someone was at the door. It was followed by Dean shouting that he didn't know what the hell Sam was saying and to take care of it.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

It was followed by a crashing sound and Sam cussing. Angela frowned and looked around furtively. With a flicker of her eyes, the door opened and allowed her to walk in. She came into the room to find Sam on the ground, the contents of the table around him and he was rubbing his head and shins. Dean was not in the room but the noise from the bathroom said something. There was no way he could not have heard the crash in the room.

Previous thoughts forgotten, Angela slipped into her protective mode and went to help Sam after setting the foodstuffs on the dresser. He was stuck and she managed to free him and kneeled to assess damage. "You okay Sam?"

"I can't see."

It felt like a hangover when Sam felt sleep leave him and he started to wake up. The sad part was that he didn't even drink the night before. It felt like he had hit his head against the wall or something but he knew how that felt. He had been tossed around a number of times to know what the feeling was. It was pounding though and he didn't want to open his eyes.

The radio clicked on and it was tuned to the station with the songs that Dean would use to be annoying with. It didn't help though that the tune that started to play was Asia. His eyes popped wide open… and he was in pitch blackness. It freaked him out as much as the fact that the music was playing and his mind was going back to endless Tuesday.

He must have made some noise and enough to have woken up Dean. His brother always seemed to know when something was wrong. The fact that Dean didn't come, Sam took to mean that he was still being 'punished' for being an ass or Dean was too drunk to notice. The latter was complete bullshit since even drunk Dean managed to function when it came to saving his sorry ass.

"Dean!"

Sam managed to hear a moan but the sleep was still there. Something was terribly wrong. Sam couldn't see a damn thing and he knew his eyes were open. He sat up and began to feel around. The first thing was to shut the damn music off. He managed to find the clock radio but he couldn't see the button to put it on snooze or turn it off. After a few agonizing seconds he did the basic and easy thing. With a yank he pulled it out of the socket in the wall and threw it.

The silence was welcome and Dean shouting at whatever it was that hit him told Sam that he had thrown the clock at his brother. He called out, "Dean?"

"What the hell? You still pissed at me still you little bitch?"

Sam winced since Dean was yelling at the top of his lungs. He said, "Sorry, didn't see you."

"Sammy?"

Sam turned in the direction of his brother's voice and said, "I'm sorry Dean."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Dean was practically shouting now.

Sam frowned and looked around. He couldn't see anything and Dean was now shouting at him and he felt his brother's grip on his shoulder. He looked in the general direction but he must have been looking at the wrong thing since Dean made a bad joke about checking him out. He scowled and said, "Shut up."

"What?"

It became clear to Sam that something happened during the night. He couldn't see and it was obvious that Dean couldn't hear him. He started pawing towards where he knew the nightstand was and groped for the motel stationary. This was going to be a bitch since he couldn't see worth a damn and he was writing. He wrote down the best he could. He got something when Dean said a little too loudly, "No shit. You throw better than that."

"Whatever."

"Hey don't be talking about me."

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to write what he knew was wrong with Dean. Again he got a 'no shit Sherlock' expression and a demand to know what was going on. Sam didn't have an immediate answer to that. Right now his head was still pounding and he had to convey that they needed to get Angela though he highly doubted she would be in a hospital mood given he was an ass to her. Rightly he didn't deserve her help for this.

"Quit your finger waving."

Sam realized he had been moving his fingers in a way that was almost like ASL. He picked up the pen and started writing and muttering out loud, "Probably the spell. I don't know how."

Dean read what Sam wrote and ignored what his lips were doing though it seemed like he was speaking what he had written. He had woken up when the clock radio hit him and found that he couldn't hear a damn thing. Nothing, not even the creak of the bed he could hear. When he looked at Sam he noticed the way his brother moved and after a few moments realized his little brother couldn't see. They were in a hard spot since he couldn't hear what Sam was saying and he didn't know that finger waving stuff.

He had cheered when Sam went for the stationary. Even though he couldn't see, Sam did pretty good at writing down what he thought. It was chicken scratch but Dean could decipher it. He knew that it was the spell. A demon couldn't do this since they didn't make a deal or anything like that. He was at a loss and finally asked, "Get Angie?"

"Why? She wouldn't want to," Sam replied forgetting to write it down.

Dean knew his brother well and the expression on his face told him. At least his brother knew to admit he had been an ass. The reasons why he could throttle his brother if only to make him understand but as it was, he couldn't do much. Sighing he said, "Well gotta get up. She'll walk in with the coffee sooner or later."

"Don't count on it."

Dean was actually right. He couldn't hear it but he sensed something was going on when Sam pounded on the bathroom door. He just happened to be touching it and felt the vibration. It was an interesting sensation but hardly the time to explore. He told Sam to take care of it and of course didn't know that anything happened until he came out moments later and saw Angela kneeling and touching Sam with an expression that clearly relayed that everything else was forgotten and her attention was on the now. He said rather loudly, "We had a problem Angie."

Angela was looking at Sam and studying his eyes. There was nothing wrong with them per se that she could see but she could tell that something was definitely wrong. It was the result of the spell. That much she was certain of. She said softly, "I can see that."

"He can't hear anything," Sam said quietly. His head was tilted downward and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it now," Angela said as she finished her inspection. She checked to make sure Sam hadn't been hurt in the fall and gave him a hand up. It really didn't matter much more. "Are you sure you're okay… nothing from you kissing the table?"

Sam blinked… at least he was sure he did. He looked at Angela not sure of what to say or think. First thought was that she was being _nice_ like nothing had ever happened. "I'm… I'm okay."

Angela took in the expression and one crossed her own. Dean for the most part watched with interest. He couldn't hear what they said but he could tell that Sam was having trouble understanding her flip flopping in terms of disposition with people. He didn't get it either but it was easier to pick out that she would have forgiven Sam anyway because she loved him or like with family, no matter what stupid things they did to drive you crazy you still loved them.

Sam's case it was different but Dean couldn't blame her if she was bummed out by the bullshit. Sam was such a bonehead and clueless about it. The expression on her face he only wished Sam could see it and finally get a damn clue. As it were this dance was in for the long run. He said, "So what are we going to do?"

Angela winced since Dean was talking a bit too loud. She motioned with her hands to indicate Dean not talk so loudly and looked around. She found the stationary and the scribble of the usually strong handwriting that was Sam's. She tried not to wince at the expression that came to mind about having to play it by ear. She wrote on the pad and asked out loud, "What happened after I left?"

It was awkward at first since they both started talking and she had to whistle to tell Sam to be quiet and motioned with her hands to tell Dean to be quiet. Sasha didn't help since she just seemed to watch and just rumble like she was amused. It probably was amusing since the dog communicated in gesture all the time. Angela looked at both and pointed at Dean to indicate that he was to talk first.

Dean cleared his throat knowing that this was going to be difficult. He didn't want to put Sam in a bad light but then again he might still be with her for what he said earlier. He looked at her and replied in what he had hoped was a normal tone of voice, "Well uh… we had a conversation. It was verbal." He paused when Angela gave him the look that indicated she knew what he meant. He tried again, "It was an aggressive conversation… shut up Sam."

Sam had snorted at that, not to be mean but it was an interesting way of putting it. He chuckled when Angela murmured, "You haven't seen aggressive _negotiations_." She deliberated stressed the last word and Sam knew what that meant having recalled when she first offered help about Yellow Eyes.

Dean knew she must have said something funny given that Sam was chuckling. He shot a look at his brother and saw that he was expected to continue. He cleared his throat and said, "As I said aggressive conversation and we parted. I went to a bar and Samantha stayed here."

Angela nodded and asked Sam, "About the way of it?"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

Angela thought about it. What had been happening to the townspeople and the surrounding area now affected the Winchesters. Something was up and she went to the laptop and started looking up reports. It was rather an awkward position since neither brother knew what was going on fully but could guess based upon the senses that hadn't been affected. Finally Angela asked, "Sam, what did you specifically say to Dean?"

Sam didn't want to repeat what he said but he could see that she was onto something with her quick research. Feeling miserable he replied, "I said something along the lines that Dean didn't listen and he didn't hear anything."

Angela pointed at Dean and he said, "Um I said that Sam didn't see what was in front of him." He didn't go into details and she wasn't stupid. No doubt she would have figured out the gist of the conversation. He had been subtly trying get her to show more or say something to Sam but like a stubborn ass mule she refused. He just didn't want to embarrass her knowing that even if Sam couldn't see her reaction, it could be felt.

Angela knew what Dean meant. No doubt he said it in his way that Sam was a blind idiot when it came to her. At least he had been subtle about it. Had it been reversed where Sam couldn't hear but see, she would have died since her reaction was visible. As it were, she was glad it was this way. She merely nodded in understanding and couldn't help but sigh. She was saved from a phone call on her other cell phone and looking at the caller ID she knew that it just wasn't going to be her day. She answered it, "Yo."

_I found something. About the whole spell thing._

"That's good and I could use some good news."

_Well funny thing is that I called a friend of my uncle's and he was very interested. He also said he had something for you and that you were an idjit._

"Small world at that. Okay um… meet over at your place?" Angela had glanced over at the Winchesters. Dean was trying to listen in and it looked ridiculous since he couldn't hear. Sam, who could hear, was slightly surly and getting frustrated because he was trying to find something or it was her conversation; he wasn't stupid.

_Probably the best. Stuff is heavy. Hope you have a professor with you._

"More or less. We'll be there."

_See ya then. Semper Fi._

Angela made a slight smile and replied with the same parting. She ended the call and looked at the boys and noticed what was bothering Sam. He was looking for the stationary to write down for Dean what he was trying to hear. This was going to be difficult and she hoped issues of pride wouldn't get in the way. She slid the stationary towards Sam and placed his hand on it to indicate it was there. She said, "I do have a lead."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like trouble came to the Winchesters and just made the case a bit harder. Keep watching for more Hear no Evil, See No Evil...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Looks like they're friends," Jake commented as he greeted his guests and led them in. He noticed the dog that looked like a wolf or a Malamute was sniffing her greeting with Penny. They took one moment and they ran off towards where Penny had her area.

Angela noticed too and replied, "Well Sasha is of the Pack. They are sociable." She made a slight face as she let Dean pass in first. She was relieved that Jake led the way since the more urgent and uncomfortable was next to her. She looked ahead and said, "You know there is no shame in this."

Sam made a face knowing he was making things out more than they had to be or really were. "Angie I can't see."

"I know."

"Meaning I can't really help with research."

"So you say."

"I will be useless."

"And that is the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard." Angela looked at Sam even though he couldn't see her expression. "It's shit."

Sam looked in her direction. She could swear but this was one of those rare times that she was so blunt. "Angie, no sight is a liability in hunting."

"And you're being an idiot," she countered. "Not to mention a brooding emo."

"Oh now you're gonna be like that?"

"If I have to… yes." Angela huffed a sigh as they stood in the entryway. She could tell that Jake could see that things were not too good and followed the cues. He and Dean wouldn't bother them. "You forgot," she said softly.

"Forget what?" Sam didn't mean to be pissy about not being able to see but it was like a serious blow to his ego. Apart from seeing for hunting, he still liked to read and the realization that he couldn't do that really bothered him. He had been quiet the trip to Jake's house since the guy really was a hunter and he had something and he would have preferred grousing in the room.

"Augie can't see," Angela replied softly. She could see he wasn't buying it even though he knew Augusta and worked with her. Then again the girl spent a bit more time with Dean. She then added in an almost hurt tone, "I was in your position."

Sam stopped his inward tirade and looked at her. He couldn't see her face but he knew she was shooting that look at him that looked sorrowful. He had forgotten and the sad thing was that _he_ had been the one that was most concerned. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Seems like I'm on a roll to piss you off on this job," he finally said.

"You are a contender with a few others I can name and those girls were bitches," Angela replied. She paused as if to sigh and then said, "Sam, I know it is scary. Believe me I was scared that I wasn't going to see again."

Sam blinked as he looked down. "But you were able to."

"Yes… And I appreciate everything I have been able to see since." Angela sighed and added, "If it is possible… I can get the Eye. That's a promise."

"Don't do that," Sam countered. "Don't make promises like that. It would hurt you if you couldn't keep it." He made a slight smile, "I'll try to be not such a pain in the ass. Um… when we're done here… can we talk?"

Angela looked at him as he gave an expectant look. Even blind the puppy eyes… well his eyes in general appealed to her. She gave a slight smile and offered her elbow by tapping his arm. She led the way to where Jake and Dean were waiting. "Later," she said, "Promise."

Enough was said for the moment with Jake waiting with a book out. He waited until Sam was in a place he could hear everything and began, "Now I did some digging and called in a favor from an old friend of my uncle's and this is an old spell."

"Okay, so what is it?" Sam asked the question and wishing that he could see and read for himself.

"You could say the equivalent is the prank variety," Jake replied, taking a moment to note that Angela had motioned for Dean to read. "From what I was able to make out, this one is, in the short version, the 'no evil' spell. Meaning that when it is active, the victim experiences one of the no evils." Jake made a slight face.

"Meaning that an old saying is brought to life and a bunch of scared people," Dean observed. He couldn't hear the conversation but he was able to read from the book that Jake had opened up. He was afraid that it was going to be in a language that he wouldn't know apart from Latin since the book looked old. It was a relief that it was in readable English.

"Is there any way to fix it?" Sam asked the question in that determined way but it was quiet.

"According to Bobby," Jake said, not noticing the look that Dean shot Sam and vice versa, "It's not your typical kill the witch and it goes away spell."

Angela made a humming sound and took her leave since she needed to take care of a few things. She had heard what Jake said and that meant that it was like a hex bag but you couldn't just burn it either or shoot it with silver. You still had to find the source of it but you needed to counter it. At the moment though, she was concerned about Isabella. The girl was out there angry and she might end up offending someone and getting into trouble.

Knowing that it was probably not a good idea, she took out her replacement phone and rotated her shoulders. She was still sore from the jeep incident but she wasn't going to hold it against anyone. The driver couldn't see and definitely Jake would have been road kill. It was just the nice thing about being a dhampir and the reflexes to avoid the most serious damage. She dialed Isabella's number and got her voicemail, _This is Rivain. You know what to do._

Angela felt her lip twitch in amusement. It sounded like one of Dean's versions of a voicemail greeting. She left a message, "Isabella, we have problems on this job. You really need to be careful of what you say regarding the five senses. That is what the spell is based on which means it can affect you too."

It wasn't much but it was something. The girl was going to have to make her own choices about it what she was going to do but at least she could warn her. Closing her phone shut, Angela walked through Jake's house. She could still hear the three of them talking and was glad Dean wasn't trying to shout and tempering his voice. Sam was at least being polite and friendly. She still had no idea why he threw her meeting Jake in her face except that it was one thing on top of another and the primary reason had to do with Cary.

As she walked through the house she took in the way how it was made equipped to Jake's needs. She knew he lived solo with Penny his service dog and her assessment was that he did pretty well for himself and considering the town populace itself… It made sense now how the town could be so happy. She wandered back towards the room where Jake was explaining about the need to find the source of the spell but the hardest part was figuring out how to break it.

"Anyway that it could be a blood ritual?" Sam asked the question even though he wasn't looking directly at Jake. "The two bodies were drained dry."

"Could be," Jake admitted, "This is pretty old stuff. It was a bitch even to find this. Though I am fairly certain that amount of blood is for a phone call or two." He wheeled himself to a different position relative to the table.

Sam thought about it a little, "Well it would be specific to whoever cast it."

"And they could have used just about anything here in town. It would make sense to make a perversion of something here," Jake continued. "Any ideas of what to do?"

* * *

The chaos that was being sowed was rather exciting to see. Alighieri was surprised that the spell was working as well as it did. He had to admit that he had expected the one he was gunning for to figure out everything before it got this far. It made him wonder if she was slipping or it was one of her strategies designed to throw him off balance. He remembered seeing it in action and he wasn't on the receiving end and that was before he made his choice to reveal who he was.

It wasn't so much as being passed over but more out of a desire to make something of himself. True he managed to fool them into thinking that he was a worthy candidate but as his mission prerogative was, he had to find the one that would be the one. He did find her before the whole trial began and befriended her.

She was so innocent then when he saw her. Even though she had experienced death fairly recently, she was still at that stage of innocence. She certainly had a reckless streak about her and he was certain she still had it. Her hair was longer then and she had it curled into that hairstyle of the time and certainly had no qualms about dressing like a man.

It was hard to get close when she was with her companion. He always seemed to be alert and suspicious about everyone within five feet of her. It was chance that he was able to get her alone. He struck up a conversation with her and in essence they became friends according to what it meant. He figured that the only reason that she would talk to him was because she was lonely and he spoke to her in her native language. It was also probably one of the reasons she and her companion had a bit of a falling out. Either way it set the path for where she was now.

Alighieri couldn't forget the look on her face when she found out that she had been had. What happened then, he didn't know and didn't care to know. His job was over. Of course when he heard she got out, he was surprised and then the times he saw her…

"Sir, we still have the wild card still out there."

Alighieri turned from where he was looking and replied, "Not a problem." He walked past his subordinate without another word.

He walked to a place where he was fairly secluded and activated his phone line. He said, "She is here and she has company. Not them."

Lilith, back in her dental hygienist body, looked at her end of the telephone and replied, "So she is with someone else besides the Winchesters? Who?"

"Does the name Rivain mean anything to you?" Alighieri knew that he was risking fire by teasing Lilith like this. He knew that she was not happy at the turn of events that occurred recently. Even he heard that it was something unexpected.

Lilith paused a moment. "Long line of Centurion dogs… literally," she finally replied.

"That would be the del Castillo line," Alighieri corrected. He could hear the wrath even though it was nothing but swirling sounds on his end. "They have been messing with our plans for centuries if I'm not mistaken."

Lilith glared at the blood swirling in the bowl. She replied, "Both have as well as all the others who joined those dogs."

Alighieri gave a chuckle at that. Lilith was the first demon and had been there with the formation of the Ancients and all that hoopla. She hated the fact that one of their own turned on them and gave man the means to fight if not all the answers. The best she could do was to take on the descendants as she found them. He had been instrumental in some of those exploits. He replied, "Well a Rivain pup has surfaced and the one who rescued her too."

Lilith paused for a moment. Now that was an opportunity. True she had been scared initially of Absolution's showdown but in the long run, it would prove to be fitting for the rest of the plans. Now that a Rivain mutt was around too… She grinned and asked, "The same one?"

"Yes and every bit pissed."

Lilith thought some more. It would be a gamble since she didn't want Absolution harmed in any way. It was just bad luck since anyone within the radius of the town was susceptible to the spell and that included Absolution. If something happened… it could still be beneficial even though she knew that Absolution would rather drown in her own blood than agree to any deal. Though it would be fun to 'remind' the bitch how much she wanted to go through it the last time.

Alighieri knew that Lilith was still on the line. It wasn't too easy to drop a call like that. She was thinking about their options. He offered, "There is a way to turn pup against vamp. A good distraction and maybe a delivery."

Lilith thought about that. That was plausible but there was the issue of the spell. "Anyone within the limits is susceptible to the spell. If either of them say anything…"

"I don't think Absolution would say anything. She would have gotten the hint by now," Alighieri replied. He knew he was inciting wrath by interrupting. He continued, "Besides you and I both know that she wouldn't do that."

"There's a first for everything. That mess the last time."

"And quite possibly a fluke. Absolution is human like anything else when you take away her gifts. She is susceptible to the same suggestions." Alighieri gave a grin as he remembered how he managed to persuade the subject in question that he was a friend. He had helped her out and they worked together and then the main challenge… "She has pressure points."

"And if I knew what it was I wouldn't be here talking to you."

Alighieri chuckled at that, "But you already have one. The Rivain pup. I was there and…" He let it hang.

"That is a possibility but not always one to work. It isn't that strong enough."

"I would think that you would know."

Lilith growled at that. She replied, "And you would do well enough to know who you work for."

"Oh I do," Alighieri replied smoothly. "Like being one of the few that can get away with talking this way to upper management… it is delicious." He chuckled at the swirling that sounded like it was grumbling. He certainly had a way with things.

"If you weren't so useful…"

"I know, you'd rip the skin off my bones, shove it up my ass and piss in my dead skull," Alighieri replied though that wasn't completely true in any sense.

"Skinning you yes, the rest you watch too many damned movies."

"I like the entertainment value. Gives me ideas." Alighieri shrugged and added, "Besides you have your reports from the simpering princess. If you ask me she is being a bitch hiding from Absolution…"

"Lenya is doing what I asked her to do. Since the Essentials are no longer on the list thanks to Absolution's timeliness, we have to go another route." Lilith crossed her arms and scowled at the bowl. "So who did you have in mind?"

"Current companions," Alighieri replied. "Now I know that you wanted to make a deal with Sam and you pushed when you said that Absolution lives but is your bitch. Play with that."

Lilith mused on that. It was pretty interesting the way how Sam reacted to that stipulation she had put up. She already knew Absolution's tendencies so maybe it was one sided. Something could be done. "So you think by playing with the Winchesters will help?"

"More likely they said something stupid and are already affected by the spell. Makes it easier," Alighieri offered. "Actually it would probably be best to use the Rivain pup and I know how. I can make it so that Absolution is gift wrapped and she would have no choice but to say yes to you."

Lilith thought about it. Knowing the Winchesters, they probably were already affected so really nothing new there. Alighieri brought up a good point and she had a thought, "You had this planned before you called me didn't you?"

"You know me well. I can't resist the opportunity to meet up with an old acquaintance," Alighieri replied with a smirk.

"Do what you have to do but remember Absolution is worth more alive and near dead than dead."

"It shall be done."

* * *

The day was starting to end and Angela was worried about Isabella. The girl had been gone for most of the day and even though there weren't as many cases as before, with the exception of bulletins from nearby towns, there was still the chance that something could happen. It already happened with the boys and they really hadn't made it easy though Sam was really trying hard but she could hardly understand what got his dander up.

On top of that there was the issue of the curse itself. It required an object and probably a blood spell or something. She had little experience with really old spells that predated her and Jake tried to be helpful with what he had and Bobby said that the amulet was not even related since it was a sigil for a family dating back to medieval times. Lots of leads and most were dead ends. Also there was the fact that she knew the demon backing the witch up. How could she forget him? He was the one who tricked her into going to hell.

"Should've listened to Gabe then," she murmured to herself as she leaned against the rail that protected the walkway of the motel. "As always things come back to bite me in the ass."

"I don't think this spell thing is your fault."

Angela turned to see Sam making his way towards her. One thing she could say that was good was how the boys adapted somewhat to their predicament. Dean had been hilarious to teach sign since it was obvious to him he couldn't rely on pen and paper. She spent some time teaching basics and like the time she taught Sam, he accidentally flipped her off and it caused her to laugh.

The funny part was that he tried to talk to the brunette in the lobby. Angela felt sorry when he signed a few things completely wrong and almost was insulting. The brunette was understanding and said that he was funny and cute. It kept Dean busy for a while and she prayed that it wouldn't come to a sexcapade but what could she do about that. Sam was better but he was stubborn about the blind man's cane she had kept from her time with no sight and she dropped it thinking that he was being a stubborn ass and he was. If only she didn't love him so much… what the hell she'd love him anyway and it was that stubborn ass nature that she was attracted to in the first place. That and his gentle persistence that normally would have had her pissed with everyone else.

Looking at Sam trying to not be obvious that he couldn't see, she felt her lip twitch in a soft smile. She replied, "Never thought it was… but I do know what bled your drunk and cop."

Sam ambled to stand beside her not sure if he was actually facing her or not. He looked in the general direction that her voice came from. "So now you want to tell us that."

"I had to be sure even if it meant taking a time out and thinking about the coincidences like that. Plus… I didn't want to worry Jake too much and it's not because he is what he is now." Angela paused a moment to not sound like a complete and utter bitch. Truth was Jake was another person to her and true he was helpful but since this was involving something that she needed to get rid of, she would rather him be more like Bobby with the info support. "The backer behind the witch is someone I know and…"

"One of those things that you'd rather not talk about?"

"More or less yes but you need to know and when Dean is finished flirting him too." Angela paused and looked out at the scenery as if it would make Isabella magically appear. When she was disappointed again she turned back to Sam. It was rude if she didn't face him. "His name is Alighieri. Dante Alighieri."

Sam paused and was well aware that his face was contorting into one of surprise, "The Dante Alighieri. The one who wrote _The Divine Comedy_?"

"One and the same. The bastard was a demon when he wrote that and a demon when I met him but he fooled me." Angela played with her fingers at the moment. "The last time we met, was at the Academy. That much I remember but he was in a different meat then. I didn't say anything because we had bigger problems and then after that… never heard of him."

"So why is he here now?"

"I'm thinking backing up a witch and providing entertainment for Lilith," Angela replied. She was not concerned with how Sam reacted to her mentioning Lilith since she knew the answer to that and she had her own worries locked away for later on that. "More likely it is about me. He duped me but not before I gave him a nasty reminder and… he took it out on me by forcing my hand that ended up saving a little pup but at a great cost." It came out like a run on story but it just made things easier in the long run and she wasn't taking side trips.

Sam put together two and two and made five and asked, "So Isabella…?"

"Yes and I am worried that she is out there and probably running her mouth like I did at that age."

It became clear to Sam as he looked at her, "That's why you were agreeable to the whole Centurion crap and why you didn't react to her crap."

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "She is like me. And a surprise it is because I left her with her family and left it at that. Once or twice made me wish I did the same with you and Eli but it wouldn't be the same."

"Do you really wish that?"

"No," Angela replied thoughtfully. She looked at Sam and was glad that he couldn't see her face. She was well aware that she was probably blushing and more likely her feelings were showing on her face. "Because then I would still be the miserable bitch that had been in existence before I met you two."

Sam would have said something but his hearing caught a sound. Pausing he listened and then said, "Your phone. Buzzing."

Angela couldn't help but give an approving smile. "Points for Sammy," she said softly as she fished her phone out. She looked at the caller ID and opened it. "Hello."

* * *

**A/N:** Still trying to figure out a plan and Alighieri is coming up with something. Stay tuned for next time on Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The fountain looked interesting with the lights angled for aesthetic purposes. Angela stood staring at the thing and actually wondered how she missed it. Then again her mind was more on helping Isabella than the hunt. Her priorities were really getting screwed if it came down to that but Sam would say that it wasn't just the job but the people. She really couldn't believe she told him about Isabella but she really didn't expect to run into the Rivain pup again ever. The Centurion virtually promised but she gave a wry smile.

The one that she knew was behind this was one that she trusted and respected next to the two and half vamps she knew after what happened at the Rivain mansion. She was also one of the few who could be so familiar with him and have no fear of his power. Of course she had much respect for the Seer, the descendant of Laharet, the first Seer and Ancient of Souls. She just had a different way of showing it and Brendan seemed to like it.

Normally she would be over someone's ass about testing her and things needing to be confronted but never with Brendan. Even if she was annoyed or pissed, she knew that there was a purpose to it. This time though she thought it was overstepping on his part. Probably he was the one that fed the Host the information and led to that embarrassing but pleasant scene with Sam. She sighed as she worked out her frustrated by rubbing her head before approaching to inspect the fountain.

It had been hard work convincing Sam and Dean to stay put but when they were both made to understand that it was more a girl thing between her and Isabella, they were agreeable as well to helping out on other ends. What she ended up missing was the look of unease that flashed on Sam's face as she left them with Sasha even though they were pretty well shielded with the sigils and stuff. She just didn't trust Alighieri and she explained that to them as well. So yeah it was foolish meeting out here but it was the best she could do if only to talk and reassure.

She moved to inspect the statue of the fountain. She became aware that she was joined by someone and she said, "I was waiting for you to show your ugly mug. You usually do when something happens. So what do you want Ruby?"

Ruby looked at Angela as the taller woman straightened up. "Why is it that you know I'm around but you can't tell the difference with a dick like Alighieri?"

"Because you stink… literally," Angela replied with a smirk that was very much like Dean's.

Ruby narrowed her eyes in disdain, "Seriously, you need to find something better."

"Not if it still brings in laughs." Angela kept smiling her sweet smile before sobering. "So what do you want Ruby?"

"Just to tell you to get out of town."

Angela looked at the demon and made a slight face, "You're a bit late for that. I know that there's a problem and I can't leave it."

"You do know that it can bite you in the ass right?"

"What else is new? I'm in the process of fixing everything," Angela replied with a look that said that she knew that already and needed to know what else is new. "The solution is here," she gestured at the fountain.

"This is more than that. Alighieri is gunning for you."

"Again nothing new."

"Aren't you even concerned that this was all orchestrated to get to you?" Ruby looked at Angela like she was a complete moron. She couldn't believe this. She could deal with the bitchiness and the insults but the indifference, she couldn't. She knew Absolution would never be that way with lives on the line. "This is to get to you and deliver you on a silver platter to Lilith."

"Again nothing new," Angela replied. While she knew it was out of character to be indifferent about the whole thing, it served a purpose and she learned that Lilith was still after her. So the bitch hadn't been too scared after all. Maybe she was and bounced back after that scare. There were questions instead of answers but it made the road clearer. It just illuminated more a set of problems she gathered after Monument. "I am well aware that Lilith is after me. Has been since Monument."

"Then you know that she is going to use that which is closest to you," Ruby countered. "Look I called you in order to warn you and it looks like you're going to John Wayne it again and kill yourself."

"I can't leave Ruby," Angela replied in a gentle tone. "Not when people's lives are on the line."

"I can't believe that you would risk your life for these people. You don't know them and you don't owe them anything. You want this Apocalypse to end, you go for the head of the snake and cut it off. You know that better than anyone." Ruby stood there looking at Angela as if trying to make her see what she was getting at.

"Now that may be true, Ruby," Cary's voice entered, "But in the end you know she'll always choose the meat over the victory." He gave a slight sneer in the direction of Angela.

"And you never learn Cary," Angela replied as she adjusted her position. "I suspect you have the same information Ruby just passed onto me."

"More or less and the whole thing about _uthenera_ is one of those throw offs they like to toss out." Cary turned to take his leave but then paused to make his dramatic exit. "Oh and by the way, the name Rivain came up several times. Seems like the pups are being sought after from all branches."

Angela didn't flinch at that. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she ascertained Cary. She was about to say something when someone else entered and said, "Well, well, well. What have we got here?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to see Alighieri looking very pleased in his black suit. Angela personally thought he was trying to rip off Crowley's touch. Not that either choice was better. She looked at the two that were with her and noted Cary's urge to suddenly disappear. That figures. Ruby was a bit more resilient. She replied, "You would know the answer to that Alighieri."

Alighieri looked at Angela. She hadn't changed much in terms of her beauty. Physically she may have slimmed down but she was still attractive. He grinned and replied, "Oh I know. But I wonder if your little protégé knows."

At that moment, Isabella came out of the shadows looking at the scene. She had time to think about things during the day while helping people that were afflicted. While it was hard to admit, it was plausible for Absolution to gain information from any source even if it was directly from the other side. She was fully prepared when Angela called her to talk it over. From the looks of things it seemed that her timely appearance, helped by the demon who waylaid her and filled her ear… it was…

Alighieri took advantage of the situation, "Now sweet Angela surely you have a reason for this lite sortie you have going here?"

Angela looked at Isabella who was looking at her. She glanced at Cary and Ruby and said to them, "You better go."

Cary was only too happy to oblige. He had done more than he bargained for and he didn't want to be around Sam Winchester. Ruby looked at Angela and realized that there was nothing more to be done here. She took her leave but retreated on foot. Angela looked at Isabella and said, "Whatever you have to ask or say Pup, best do it now."

Isabella swallowed a bit and asked, "What was that about?"

"A warning. A plot is going down and it involves the Rivain family," Angela replied and then looked at Alighieri, "Am I right Alighieri?"

"If that is what your sources tell you but then again do you really know that they are telling you the truth?" Alighieri gave a knowing look at Angela. "I mean you did follow that info that night you went on the hunt and made a choice."

Angela narrowed her eyes at Alighieri but it was Isabella who asked, "What do you mean?"

Alighieri answered, "Oh that this one here followed up on information given to her by a worm like the one that left and it ended up costing the lives of two well thought of adversaries."

"Hardly that," Angela muttered. "It was a set up from the start."

"Yes and you played your part beautifully," Alighieri said, his silver tongue flowing. "I wonder, how did they feel when they realized a trusted friend led them to the slaughter?"

Isabella looked at Angela in confusion, "Did you… did you kill my parents?"

Angela looked at Alighieri. So this was his game. She took a breath and replied, "It might as well been by my hand."

"Ah so you do admit it. Death has always followed you and it seems like this was no different," Alighieri said.

"I said it might as well be by my hand," Angela replied in an even tone. She looked at Alighieri with a pitiful look. "I am only sorry that you still feel such hatred but then again it always was what you were."

"You're only sorry about that?" Isabella looked at Angela with a look of shock. "What about my parents? Don't you care? You said they were friends."

"It's only the nature of Absolution," Alighieri replied. He gave a grin as he watched the impassive look that was on Angela's face. Her expression was impassive but her eyes said much. The girl would never notice. "Use and then lose."

Isabella narrowed her eyes and looked at Angela. The woman said nothing. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"You have formed your judgment of me," Angela replied in an almost resigned way.

Isabella replied incredulously, "Is that all you have to say? Don't you have any feeling?"

"Absolution isn't capable of it," Alighieri taunted. "She used and dumped your family. Now they are dead."

That was the final straw. Isabella looked at Angela and the non-expressive look provoked her. "You…"

Angela realized that Isabella was close to saying something that was going to cause the spell to react. She put her hand up and said, "Pup, don't."

Isabella ignored the warning as she advanced closer. "You don't feel anything for them do you? You don't feel like a human does." She charged and caught Angela full on.

Angela caught the girl and knew something wasn't right as she hit the pavement. It hurt more than usual and she wasn't counting the fact that she and Isabella were equal in strength. She was acutely aware that the push was felt more than it should have been. She grunted as she fell to the ground and the back of her head smacked the pavement.

Seeing stars, Angela used her arms to try and lessen Isabella's hold. She glanced and say Alighieri grinning and enjoying this. Her view changed and she caught sight of the plaque and would have made a face but her concentration was on Isabella. She looked at the girl and said, "Pup, it's not like that."

"It is. You lie."

"I don't lie," Angela countered as she managed to swat Isabella to the side. She hit the girl like an older dog would cuff a pup and the reaction was as expected. She rolled to her feet and repeated, "I don't lie. Not like this." The back of her head throbbed and she blinked to keep her concentration on the girl and everything else.

Isabella was already angry. She could hear her own voice as a little girl inside her head crying for her mother. She growled, "Yes you do." At the same time her eyes glowed and her eye teeth elongated. Her nails also extended into pointed and sharp nails.

Angela didn't react with her own talents but she moved to block the moves that Isabella made. Some made it in and she got scratches on her arms that burned. She didn't want to hurt Isabella but she couldn't let herself be mauled either. She countered with a combination that affected the girl and watched her wince but it came back and felt the hit on her forearm and heard the crack and backed away. Her right ulna and possibly radius was broken and she held her arm while looking at the girl.

Alighieri was taunting but Angela didn't hear it. She was focused on Isabella. The girl was so turned around. She had no idea what was going on. Angela knew that it was her fault too. She could hardly argue semantics. She looked at the girl, "Pup…"

"Don't," Isabella cut her off. "You killed my family. You will pay."

Angela accepted the charge and let Isabella get in. She felt the hot burn on her ribcage from the nails as she pulled the girl in close. She leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry I have to do this," and placed her right hand on Isabella's forehead and held on tight.

Isabella struggled until she felt the stirrings in her mind. She opened her eyes and her eyes dilated as her mind processed the memory that was downloaded. She saw herself as a nine year old girl and she was hiding in her closet. The door had burst open and a man came in with a bloody knife looking for her. He was suddenly gone and replaced by a tall shadow that picked her up and took her to her parent's room. Her mother was there dressed for the fight and led the way. Next was blood, bad men flying and she was holding onto the tall shadow until her mother took her.

Papa was bleeding on the ground. He was holding onto a knife or something. Mama was crouching and assessing the wounds. She asked Papa if he was alright.

"They are held in the main dining hall but it won't hold for long. The best bet is to get out through the escape hatch," the tall shadow replied. When it kneeled, she saw the face and…

Isabella blinked and broke away and fell to the ground. She sat and looked at Angela who was panting as she fell to the ground and holding her broken arm. She had no idea what that was and looked at the woman. _What did she do?_

_ I am sorry Pup. I need you to see._ Angela looked at Isabella as she leaned against the fountain. She tried to ignore the pain in her arm as she looked at the girl. _You need to see._

Isabella was still in shock. She had no idea what happened. All she knew was that she had to get away. She got to her feet and said, "I… I gotta get out of here." She took off running amidst the protests of Alighieri.

Alighieri didn't expect that maneuver from Angela and was just as stunned as the girl. It was clear that she had improved somewhat. He lost the chance of having someone else do the dirty work so he could deliver Absolution giftwrapped and compromised. He knew that the girl would be impulsive and say what was needed. He could tell as he turned to look at Angela as she started trying to get up.

"If there is one thing I know about you Alighieri," Angela said as she panted, "Is that you always seem to think that you know me." She stood up holding her arm. She would need to see Fiona for repairs. "You know next to nothing of me."

Alighieri narrowed his eyes at her. He nodded appreciatively, "Very good. You always were one to keep your most important secrets under your control."

"Not a secret," Angela heaved. She took a breath and continued, "Just something that I was a bad student in."

"No matter," Alighieri replied with a shrug. He stepped closer and noted the tense position that she had assumed. She was still going to fight even though she was hurt. He had to admit that he loved this. He continued, "One way or another, an elaborate plan will be complete and Lilith will have one of you."

"Not if I get her first."

"Now is that the way to treat an old friend?" Alighieri pouted a little before he stepped forward with a punch aimed for her body.

Angela turned to take the brunt to her back and to protect her right side. It hurt but she countered with her left and when it was caught by the demon, she added a kick to the mix and it hit its mark. She stepped back and readied herself for the next blows that came. She knew how to fight while injured having done so before but that didn't mean that it was very pleasant. Still she could last a little bit longer than usual.

Alighieri was relentless in his attacks and appreciated that she was able to keep up. He received a block to his punch and a right cross to his chin. He took a step back and rubbed his chin and came away with blood. He looked up at Angela who was wincing from the punch she had delivered with her right. He nodded and said, "Very brave or very foolish? To hit me with an injured limb."

Angela winced feeling every bit of the pain. Even with her adrenaline up, she could feel the pain pulse through. It was like the other time she had been made completely human. She knew what Isabella had done in her anger and because she was near the source, it didn't take the time it did with the boys. She looked at Alighieri as he rubbed his chin. She had delivered it hard enough to draw blood. She replied, "I do what I must."

"You always did," Alighieri agreed. "You certainly did when you made the choice that sent me to hell."

"And being a good friend I went to release you. And we all know what happened with that," Angela replied. She took a few breaths and started moving as Alighieri started to move. She rotated her injured arm slowly knowing that she was going to eventually have to use it. "As you said, it was nothing personal. I was merely an unobtainable goal that you had the challenge to meet. And you did and I paid the price for it."

"And I heard it was such fun for you down there."

"Oh there were some interesting moments," Angela replied, not willing to get into that much detail.

"So I heard and you paid Alistair back in his coin and gave Lilith a nice little scare. You've improved." Alighieri peered at Angela and took a step closer, "So is there nothing you feel about doing to me?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "Well I would like to stab you in the face. It's certainly better than the souvenir I gave you." She made a gesture in the general area on the left just above the breast. She couldn't help but give a slight teasing grin since she knew that time was done in revenge. She added in a nonchalant tone, "It was nothing personal."

Alighieri narrowed his eyes. With a deft twist of his wrist, he tried to send her flying. When she didn't budge he tried again. He looked in confusion. What was going on?

"Yeah, Lilith and Samhain tried that before. Didn't work," Angela replied as she walked forward a couple of steps.

Alighieri growled and went with his backup and that was to punch and try to get a good grip on her body to throw her. He expected the blocks but timed it so he grabbed her bad arm and made the break worse. In her distracted state, he grabbed her and threw her across the courtyard where the fountain was.

Angela hit the pavement hard and gritted her teeth when it was jarred by the impact. She rolled and her back hit the base of the fountain. She collapsed on her side to try and minimize the pain that was pulsing. The scratches meant nothing even though they burned and probably meant a stitch job if things were as they were. Her head throbbed since it hit almost in the same spot that hit when Isabella tackled her.

Alighieri took his time advancing and watched her squirm in pain. At her full capacity it took more than that to get her to squirm. This was just confirmation that the spell was working. It incapacitated her enough to get him to take her to Lilith. He gave a grin as watched her grimace in pain. "Well at least that worked."

Angela opened her eyes and saw how close Alighieri was. She managed to pull out a switchblade. It wouldn't do jack squat even though it was iron. It would just piss the demon off. But it was better than nothing. She bided her time as Alighieri hoisted her to her feet so that they were eye level. Her arm was killing her and she could feel a hundred other sore spots on her body.

"Well you've had a good run. Have you anything to say before I turn you over to Lilith?"

Angela took her chance, "Just this." She took her knife and plunged it into the shoulder of the demon.

Alighieri didn't expect the burning sensation from the knife. He recognized the pain of iron burning and reached for the knife after giving a hard thrust to slam Angela into the fountain. She was still on her feet as she tried to recite the exorcism. His move was to take the knife and he lunged forward, stabbing her in the upper arm of her right, making it almost useless.

Angela managed to back away and held her arm but fell over to the side. She grunted as she pressed against the fountain and looked at Alighieri. She tried to get up but with the sore spots on her body, she had a hard time moving and it didn't help when Alighieri tripped her saying, "Don't think you're getting away that easily. Now you're really going to get it. After all no one minds if you are barely alive."

"I might."

Alighieri never saw the blow that came. He looked to see the newcomer and the thing he really didn't want to tangle with at the moment. He looked at Angela and then the interloper. This just got more and more interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like trouble and Angie is caught in the middle of it. Stay tuned for more Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sam had a bad feeling something was going to happen that night. He couldn't explain why but that timely call, even though it was from Ruby, gave him the sense that something bad was going to happen. While he sort of trusted Ruby, he knew the score between her and Angela and he wouldn't put it past her to try something. Thing was that the stuff they did was relatively minor. It also didn't help that she had a call from Isabella and she needed to see her. It only increased his anxiety.

He didn't like it that she was alone and he could tell that Dean didn't either. It wasn't that she didn't trust them to back her up but he figured it had to do with the volatile state Isabella was in. They had already cursed each other. It stood to reason that it would be bad to put themselves to potentially be cursed again. They never heard anything like it but given the state of things it could be and she asked them both to do something.

She meant it when she said that they weren't helpless or useless. It was just a bit more difficult since they each had lost a sense that they had taken for granted. He made a phone call and gritted his teeth at it since he wasn't one to get along too well with the one he was calling. He didn't answer immediately when it picked up.

_Nick here._

Sam sighed and answered, "Nick? Got a minute?"

_I've got all the time in the world. What do you need?_

Sam glanced in the direction he knew Dean was in and then replied, "I need your help."

_Wow. That's big coming from you Sam. Got the stick out of your ass finally?_

"Nick."

_Still got the stick. Makes me wonder why she likes hanging around you so much. Anyway what do you need?_

Sam released the tension he had been holding. "Listen, we are working a job that has a spell cast on the entire town and surrounding area. People are losing a sense or two based upon how someone talks to them. We think it is a witch but we don't know of anyone who might be able to do that and they have a demon backer."

_Oh. The Hear No Evil chant. That's really, really old. Curious enough it was invented to tame argumentative diplomats and make them get along with each other._

"So there is nothing inherently bad about it?"

_From my understanding no. The family tomes relate that it is relatively harmless except when someone gets frustrated because they have to slow down to compensate for whatever sense they are missing. No one has died have they?_

"Just car accidents from people going blind and people freaking out flooding out the ERs," Sam offered. "What about demon influence?"

_Well the spell itself is harmless but considering that your witch or warlock has a demon backer, there is more to it._

"Well two victims were bled dry. Could it be altered in some way?" Sam looked around even though he couldn't see anything. "I mean spells are pretty personal right?"

_For the most part the ones that are of home design. There are generics and like I said this one is pretty old. Find the witch and you find the means of disabling it. That's in general. This kind of thing there is a little more to it._

"Figures. Counter spell?"

_Completion of the spell._

Sam frowned at that. It sounded crazy and he shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously? Isn't it completed already with people losing sigh, hearing, their voice all over the place?"

_You would think so but no. One person has to complete the spell. That's what I got out of the family tomes and my dick ass brothers and father think it's a joke anyway. Unfortunately that's all I have. Most things regarding the Old Religion times are only found by those still alive, if they are, or by very good Librarians._

Sam stifled the sigh. There was always something else that stood in the way. Well at least they knew that it was an old spell and there was a way to fix it short of ganking the witch and the demon even though that was no guarantee that it would work. He then asked, "What about the witch? Any idea who it might be?"

_I can name a few capable of it. Can you give specifics like the immediate effects that kind of thing? It might help me narrow it down some and if you gave me the name of the demon backer, we'd have gold but the hunting will be up to you._

Sam gave some specifics and left out the part that he and Dean fell into that trap. It was embarrassing enough and he really didn't want to appear weak in front of Nick. He finally said, "According to Angie, the demon is Alighieri. Do you know him?"

_That guy who wrote the Inferno? I thought he was just a crazy ass human. You're saying he's a demon?_

"Yes," Sam replied. So this guy was really good at playing being human part. "Seems to blend in pretty well and… he and Angie knew each other."

_I see. Let me think._

"I have all the time in the world," Sam mocked Nick, anxious to have some answers. He really had nothing against the warlock but he just rubbed him the wrong way. He couldn't figure out why and wasn't willing to go into that at the moment.

_And you're being a dick. Like I said, wonder what she sees in you._

Sam frowned and shook his head, not clear as to what the warlock meant or not. However his main concern was finding a solution to this problem and he replied, "Nick, do you have an idea or not?"

_I do Nanny. In fact I know one person who would be willing to work with this demon. He's stupid but if he was given the chance to experiment and the like…_

"Okay. You got a name?"

_Yeah. It's one of my dick ass brothers. His name is Fausto. More likely he would have set up the spell and then have his demon buddy execute certain parts. It would have corrupted the spell a little probably. That asshole always liked taking a good thing and twisting it for evil purposes. Look where that got Hitler, the cheeky bastard._

Sam listened to Nick rant and was actually surprised by it. He had never really paid attention to Nick's family situation and didn't care to. Now he picked up that maybe Nick was an oddball freak like him. He heard it in the tone. Finally he said, "Um… Nick."

_Sorry. Fausto is a bastard. Long and short of it but he's your guy. The hard part is finding him. Scrying may work but he's good enough to avoid detection. Then there is the demon. That's what I know. Unfortunately it would help if there were more specifics. If anything your human blood was used to make phone calls and to throw your guys off._

"Could this be a revenge plot?"

_If it were, I'd be there and lured in. Fausto would have conceived of a means of trying to kill. Me. Has been for centuries. The demon thing and the fact that he knows her… I'd say that it's old scores being settled. I will say this Sam, Lilith is not on the run._

Sam listened but didn't really buy it. Lilith was scared. Why would she try to make a deal with him in the first place? It didn't make sense and figured that Nick was just being what he was and messing with him. He replied, "Thanks," and hung up.

That had been the time when Dean decided to take a break and went into the bathroom. It was then that something didn't seem right. The uneasiness had come back full force and was not going to go away. Normally Dean would have teased him about it like the last time when Angela went solo as a favor to someone else. Of course that didn't turn out so well in the end. Making his decision, Sam grabbed the key to the motel where he had left it and made his way to the door after motioning to Sasha to stay put. He only paused for a second and touched the cane she had brought in and scowled and sighed at the same time.

How he found her, he couldn't really say. He just went in the direction that seemed right to him. It was probably luck that no one was out driving tonight since he avoided traffic somehow. He made it to the middle of town and he heard water flowing. He recognized he was near that fountain and frowned a bit at where he was. It was then that he heard a pair of voices. One was clearly Angela's and it sounded wrong. The other was someone else.

The douche was saying, "After all no one minds if you are barely alive."

It sounded cheesy the moment he thought it but Sam popped it out, "I might." He took a swing in the direction that he heard the voice and made contact with the cane.

The surprised grunt told Sam he hit him hard. He raised the cane again to swing. He heard a warning about something coming towards his chest. He changed direction and blocked the blow and gave a punch to the guy's face. At least he was sure it was the face. It was automatic for him to bring up his mojo and he aimed only to hear laughter.

"You really are operating on luck aren't you?"

Sam turned in the direction of the voice and held his weapon ready. He listened for any sign of noise until he was pushed roughly to the ground from behind. He was quick and gave an elbow in return that got a response. That was followed through with him turning around and giving a hard whack with the cane. In the end it earned him a punch across the face and a kick to the chest that sent him flying.

"Not bad for someone flying blind literally. Of course maybe I should…"

Sam was startled when he heard the yelp of pain and high pitched scream of something. He looked in the direction it was coming from and frowned. He then heard the guy screaming about someone paying for that. It was followed by a tired and familiar voice, "Yeah you said that the last time I tried that."

Sam got to his feet and made his way in the direction Angela was. "Angie?"

"Here, Sam," Angela waved from where she was on her knees and holding her arm. It was pointless since Sam couldn't see her, but it made her feel better and at this point she didn't really care. "About time you or Dean showed up," she teased weakly.

Sam knew something was wrong by the tone of her voice. He wasn't trying to be a pervert but he reached out and ended up touching her bad arm and heard her hiss. It encouraged him to run his hands down her arm, past the wetness of blood to the break in her arm. "What happened?"

"A little miscommunication," Angela replied. "Just help me up."

It wasn't easy but Sam managed to do it. He also felt it prudent to not ask any more questions about the cause of her injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Won't know until I inspect," Angela replied weary with pain and just wanting to lie down. She stumbled slightly and was grateful that Sam held her up. "I guess I'm feeling more human than usual." She managed a chuckle before she slipped and was in danger of falling.

Sam caught her and it worried him that it was worse than he thought. He held onto her and fished out his phone and paused. Dean couldn't hear the phone ring. There was texting and the hope that his brother would check it periodically. Even then he needed to see what he was doing. If he had to he could carry Angela but he would probably end up wandering and sooner or later he would find the motel. He would just have to orient himself in the direction he had come from by how he heard the fountain. He prepared to do that when he heard, "Sam?"

* * *

"Twice in one day? Now I know that we're in trouble."

Angela grimaced as she adjusted her position. She was still holding her arm so that Fiona could set it. She gave a dry chuckle, "I'm just a magnet for trouble. Can we get this over with?"

Fiona gave a raised brow that would have normal men cower. Certainly Sam backed away slightly and that was because he heard the tone of voice. She looked at the tall Winchester and noted a few things before huffing some more. She said, "Sam I'm gonna need you to hold her down."

"You sure you want to do that?" Angela looked at Fiona with a warning look.

"Right and I'm sure I want you messing up my clinic with you banging all over the place," Fiona countered with her Irish lilt becoming more apparent. "Now I don't want to restrain you like a mental case."

"Thought I was one," Angela muttered in a deadpan tone.

Fiona gave a bark of sarcastic laughter. "Very funny. Your as bad as pain in the ass Liam on his good day."

"Glad to see I haven't completely lost my touch."

That earned a slight chuckle from Sam. He was remembering when she was a bit of a difficult patient. He stopped when it became apparent to him that Fiona was probably looking at him with that look that reminded him of a scary schoolteacher he had once. He cleared his throat and asked, "Uh where…"

"At least one of you is serious," Fiona said to no one in particular. She guided Sam over to the examination table. "Well go on."

"Where…"

Angela gave a slight sigh and said, "Like we did in the mountains with the yeti."

Sam nodded even though he was sure that it wasn't a good idea. When he put his hands around her waist he felt her body quiver slightly and wondered if something else was wrong. He put his hands like he did when he pulled on her and pulled her to his chest and braced himself and gave a nod to Fiona.

Fiona saw the nod and grabbed the wrist of the injured arm. She was relieved that her initial scans revealed no serious breakage. It was a clean break. She looked at Sam who was holding on and then at Angela. She then gave a pull that was quick and hard. It was followed by a grunt that sounded like a growl.

Sam thought he had heard every swear word known to man. What he heard was one of Dean's favorites and then a whole bunch of other words that he wasn't sure of. He held on though until she relaxed and Fiona applied a splint for the arm right when Dean walked in and demanded to know what the hell happened.

* * *

Jake wheeled through his house and checked everything. Even though he had been out of the hunting game for a while after he was discharged from service, he still followed through with his routine of making his living space warded against the supernatural. Even when he was in Afghanistan he took precautions to protect his unit. They thought it was a religious quirk of his but it saved their asses in the end and he paid the price but that was the job.

His phone rang and he wheeled over to put the hands free set on his ear, "Hello?"

_Hey big brother._

Jake smiled as he wheeled through the house to finish, "Hey Dave. Been awhile."

_Been busy. Got the whole Army thing going._

"Yeah I took that well," Jake teased as he laid down a salt line on the windowsill. "Never a good sign when you put a Marine and an Army dog in the same room. Though I guess the Army needs a brain like yours."

_Can't beat a top notch education._

"Glad Mom and Dad agreed to it," Jake replied as he turned to check the windows in the kitchen. He paused to rub Penny's ears before rolling in. "They weren't too happen when I joined."

_Not your fault Jake. At least Uncle Tim was around._

"Yeah. Hey, how's it going with your shore leave fun? You know that girl cadet you were always talking about?"

_Jo is doing good. She's at the same post, different unit. Grades were that different. We also keep an eye out for other things._

Jake paused a moment to adjust something onto his lap. He went to the library and paused by the books that littered the table. He contemplated on putting them away but something changed his mind. He listened to his brother's conversation and replied, "Like what?"

_The kind of thing that most people would say you are crazy for even believing. Ghosts and stuff._

"So you're hunting?"

_Yeah. Jo's folks actually do that. Learned quite a bit from them and sometimes we wing it._

"As long as you're careful little brother. Sometimes these things get nasty."

_Tell me about it. I thought being used in a ritual was bad enough at the Point. Then again I wouldn't have met that trio that seemed to work things out. The woman was something else. Just by looking at her you get the feeling that things will work out even if it doesn't look like it._

Jake paused a moment. He had never heard about anything going on at West Point. It bothered him that his little brother had been in trouble there and not by the usual hazing crap. He looked at nothing in particular and thought about it but then decided that it wasn't worth getting too worried over. The odds were small but then again there was such a thing as fate.

_Jake?_

"Sorry. I'm glad that you're okay. As long as you're happy with what you're doing, keep at it. Just remember that it won't be easy."

_I know. I learned that the day I accepted the appointment to the Point. Don't worry too much Jake. Brass wants me for my brains._

"Okay, Dave. Just remember to take the precautions."

_I take it you know more than I do._

"And my genius brother has the answer," Jake replied with a smile. "Take care."

_I will. Maybe on my next leave I can come out and visit you._

"I'd like that. Penny will like that too. Give me a call." Jake smiled as he heard his brother say his good-bye and disconnected the call. He put the hands free set in the pouch that hung on his chair. He could hardly believe his little brother got into this life and seemed to be making a go of it while serving. At least he had company and she knew what she was doing too. It was another secret he had to keep from their parents but that was the life. He put his hands on the wheels to start moving when he said, "You've gotten better at the stealth but you're still noisy."

The shadow that had been standing in the corner of the room moved so he could see the outline. "I wasn't trying to be stealthy, just unnoticeable."

"Same difference," Jake said as he turned his chair to face his visitor. "You're lucky that I have such a good poker face. She was easy to talk to."

"I know."

Jake wheeled closer, "Now I know you're being here and her being here is not a coincidence considering what is going on. Now I've helped as much as I can since I have been watching. Her friends are in trouble like some of the other folks in town."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah," Jake replied as he rested his elbows on his thighs. "Now I know they didn't mean a word but it worked a number on them anyway. Spell knows no difference as long as the words are spoken. They are trying though."

"I thought something was…"

"So you know."

"I noticed Sam looking in directions but not seeing anything. I didn't know about his brother." There was a paused and a slight hiccupping sound.

Jake heard the telltale sounds and inched a bit closer. "What's wrong? Something happened?"

"I found the source but…" The owner of the voice paused and took a breath. "I did something terrible Jake. I put someone else at risk and then proceeded to hurt them. I… I heard the truth and lies and then I saw it."

Jake realized that something had happened and proceeded to talk gently, "What happened?"

"I put the curse on her. And I…"

Jake nodded and motioned that his guest didn't need to say anything more. He thought about it and absently rubbed Penny's head when she joined them. This made things a bit more difficult.

"I helped get her to the clinic and got Sam's brother but I couldn't stay. Not after that. All I can do is find that bastard and fix this."

Jake leaned forward at his guest. He had met her previously when his uncle said that he was getting a greenie from the Company as he called it. She needed to learn tactics and stealth as well as a little bit of patience and he was recommended. He took her in and showed her a thing or two and she went on her way. That was that and he found a substantial sum in his account for 'services rendered'. Now that she was back and with his new friend… He looked at her and asked, "So what are you going to do Bella?"

Isabella stepped out of the shadows and looked at Jake. She had a firm resolve in her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm hunting the witch and demon. You got anything on the spell?"

Jake eyed Isabella and gave a slight smirk. He put his hands on the wheels and prepared to move. "I found out some things about the spell. Follow me."

* * *

**A/N:** Well Sam to the rescue and now the patch up but still have the demon and the witch on the loose. Stay tuned for more on Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Isabella watched as the Impala pulled back up to the motel. Dean emerged first followed by Sam. She noted how Sam subtly used his fingers to know where his position was relative to the car. Dean watched ready to warn Sam if he was in danger of slamming his fingers in the door but not moving to baby him. She then noticed Sam open the rear door and help out…

She regretted everything she had done. She would fight and kill the things killing people but to physically harm and then nearly kill someone who didn't deserve it… She felt like a monster. When she had been blasted with that memory, it scared her. She had viewed the whole thing as it happened like she was watching a movie. She did the only thing that seemed to be the right thing to do and that was to run away. That was disgraceful as a member of the Centurion since they never left anyone behind even though they gave everything to the cause. That was minor since she left the one person who had been nothing but kind even though she had been a firm disciplinarian.

The Seer had been right in that she needed discipline and guidance and that she needed to see the larger picture. Isabella knew she really had pushed buttons this mission. She insulted Angela's companions and even still she and Sam were kind. Sam showed his annoyance at times but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

_Like he will now that you pretty much caused the situation they are in now._

Isabella sighed as she watched the almost comical scene where Angela tried to get both Winchesters away from hovering around her. Even with a splint on her wrist she made a formidable figure.

_I can't believe I just wanted to kill her…_

A buzz in her pocket caught her attention and she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She saw that she had two text messages waiting for her. She opened the newest one and took in the content. She entered the reply and sent it. The second one she frowned at before opening it. She read the message and looked up.

At that moment she saw Angela trying to convince the Winchesters of something but they weren't biting. Apparently they were trying to get her into their room and no doubt they were going to come up with a strategy. Well she had something that could help. She could only hope that she wasn't going to be rebuffed. Sighing she started forward and made her way towards the room and felt each step was like one taking her closer towards doom.

At the door she cocked her head and she heard voices. She could make out Dean saying, "Angie you are seriously crazy. You just got your ass kicked and you wanna go back for more? And to top it off you want to go on a hunt to find the brat that did this to you?"

"It was an accident… like what you two did to each other. People get angry and say things they don't mean but that didn't make a difference to the spell," Angela was saying and sounding like she was unusually calm about the whole thing. "I need to find her otherwise she'll be in danger."

"There you go again caring about other people than yourself," Dean said a bit angrily.

"Dean," Sam's voice entered.

"Shut up Sam. The brat has been a pain in the ass since she arrived. She's goaded and provoked us and I'm in the mood to rip her lungs out for that."

Isabella sighed and rolled her eyes slightly but she knew that was warranted. She had been a pain in the ass. She used the vamp-wolf feud to cover for the fact that she was an angry girl. She was mad at the world that she had been left without her parents and they had been taken from her. She just wanted to be left alone and circumstances put her with the one who actually saved her… twice. Cautiously she knocked on the door.

Sam opened it and it almost surprised Isabella when he called her by name like he knew. She covered though by saying, "Getting pretty good there Gigantor."

"Oh hell no," Dean said the moment he saw Isabella. "What the hell do you want?"

Isabella looked at Dean and was tempted to be like she was in the beginning. She tempered herself somewhat and replied, "Just to tell you that I know how to find both your witch and demon and kick both their collective asses."

"How about I kick yours?" Dean may not have been able to hear but he got the gist of the conversation. He had heard a bit from Sam and Angela about what had happened and he was disinclined to even consider being nice to Isabella. "Considering that you are responsible for what happened to Angie."

"Dean."

"Don't 'Dean" me, Sam. This brat has gotten on my nerves one too many times." Dean glared at Isabella and continued, "So how about..."

"Stop it," Angela said even though Dean couldn't hear her. She used her good hand to grasp his shoulder. When he looked at her she shook her head and he started to protest. She continued to look at him until he grudgingly backed off.

"Fine Angie but I'm telling ya…"

Angela gave a look. Truth be told she wasn't in the mood but she was glad to see that Isabella was okay. She looked at the girl and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Isabella replied a little terse. She softened her tone and added, "I am sorry."

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Angela replied. She knew this was the strangest thing she had ever done but they did need to finish the job. "I take it that you found out a few things?"

The conversation drifted into a more neutral one about what had been discovered. Sam gave his input from what he learned from Nick and Isabella confirmed it. Even Dean grudgingly had to admit that she did good but it was clear that he was not inclined to be friendly with her anytime soon. The sticking point was how to find both of their fuglies. Sam and Dean were disinclined to have Angela actually wander around anytime soon and give a good sniff. Sasha was a possibility. Isabella took the bull by the horns and said that she had a way.

"Really? When did you find time to do that in between being a pain in the ass?" Dean looked at Isabella with a petulant and glaring look.

Isabella glanced at the others. Without a word and wry expression she pulled out a map of New Harmony and pointed at an old motel. "There."

"You didn't do anything."

Angela was trying hard not to chuckle at the whole thing since she had taken a pain killer earlier and she was a little relaxed. Plus she was reminded of herself the way how Isabella was reacting to Dean. Sam was rubbing his forehead. She knew that this was done on sufferance and could go badly for everyone. Finally she said, "Just do it."

Isabella looked at Angela and then pulled out a thin crystal vial filled with water from the fountain. On one end it was tipped red. She put it where the fountain was located at with the tip pointing north. She muttered an incantation and the vial began to move and pointed at the location that Isabella had pointed at. She looked at Dean and asked, "How about that Shorty?"

Dean looked at the map and noted the place. "Fine. You two stay here me and Sam will handle this."

"Seriously, Shorty? You think you can take on a witch and demon in the state you are in?" Isabella looked at Dean and deliberately talked fast just to make him flustered since she knew he couldn't read lips.

"Listen…" Sam tried to interject.

"Hey, don't be talking about me," Dean warned, well aware that he had little to no clue about the exactly words that were said to him but he could read body language. He had been hasty with his decision but he didn't want anything else to happen to Angela since she was already hurt and probably feeling every sore spot like a human would. He brushed off Sam and continued, "I wouldn't trust you to watch my back you little piss ant."

"Yeah well how well do you watch your brother's? Not very smart considering that you put him in the position he is in."

Angela decided to put a stop to it before it escalated any further. This was how the problems started in the first place. Pursing her lips she gave a shrill whistle and smacked the back of Dean's head with her good hand. It certainly brought quiet to the room and three pairs of eyes were on her. Slowly she said, "If I may." She paused to make sure she had everyone's attention and continued, "We have a location. Right now we need a plan and it's going to be difficult given our situation. So Dean, Pup, put up and shut up. It's how we got into this mess in the first place."

If Dean could hear, he would have the same look of astonishment on his face as he did now and it was quite comical. Sam would have been laughing had not it been serious. Dean looked at the expression on Angela's face and then glanced at Isabella. They could agree to disagree for now. He said, "Okay Angie. I take it you got a plan."

Angela just gave a look at Dean.

* * *

The knock was gentle and wouldn't have been heard under normal circumstances. Angela heard it as she was pulling out Absolution. It was a bit awkward since her arm was splinted. It was a step up from an arm sling and/or a cast. The upside was that Fiona did put a little bit of healing into it but being the sadist making a point woman she was, she left it so she would have to suffer with the immobilization. She did have some mobility in her wrists but as it were, she was going to have to get creative if she was going to get into the fight. She was going to have enough on her plate with Sam and Dean being as they were. The knock was almost welcome.

Angela kept working and said, "Your room too Pup."

Isabella came in the room a bit cautiously but managed to say in normal tones, "I don't get why you still call me that."

Angela turned to look at Isabella and replied, "You know why."

"Not really," Isabella replied, lying through her teeth. "I just… I saw what you did. You killed the thing that came for me that night and took me to my mom."

Angela went back to looking for other useful things for the fight. "Are you certain?"

"Don't do that," Isabella replied with a little heat in her voice. "You wouldn't have done that to me if it wasn't true and don't try to say that you could've changed it and all that mind altering crap bullshit." She closed the door so if it escalated to shouting it wouldn't be heard too much. "I've read about you and I hear things. Plenty on what you do in terms of fighting but some of that is embellishments. The consistent thing is your compassion."

"You think me a vamp has compassion."

"I only got that way because I was angry." Isabella put her hands on her hips and looked down. This was going to be harder than she thought. "I was angry. I was a little girl and my parents were killed and for what?"

Angela looked at the girl and studied her before softly answering, "Meg was the hunter. Lionel was the librarian." She gave a slight smile at Isabella. "I understand Pup." She then spoke in Spanish, "Your mother was well known for saving people, hunting things; she actually saved my neck even though we gave a go at it with each other. You could say that we were frienemies or something like that. We respected each other."

Isabella listened and replied in Spanish, "You were friends."

"I met your father through your mother. It was long periods of meet and greets." Angela looked at nothing in particular. She could sense that Isabella wanted to know more about what happened that night. Finally she said, "We hadn't seen each other for maybe two years and when you were born, Meg couldn't stop talking about you. You were her pride and joy." She looked at Isabella with a slight smile. "She 'made' me come to see you and well… Anyway I learned of the plot and went to warn her and your father. I arrived too late to find the estate breached but I knew your mother would make it hard for them. I found you first and got you to your mother."

"I… remember. You carried me until you passed me over to clear the way… We found Papa in the wine cellar."

Angela nodded, "I told your mother to go with you and your father. Your father asked me to take you and your mother and your mother… She stayed and told me to take you." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders even though it wasn't a good idea to do so. "I tracked the one responsible. I had the choice to take him out or… let you die. I chose what I did." She looked at Isabella. "I know you heard stories about me and what I've done and I've done things but the main thing is that we all have a choice. The question is to ask what you want out of life. Que quieres en la vida?"

Isabella took in the words. She thought about it for the moment before saying, "I have heard much and seen quite a bit." She took a couple of steps forward and continued, "And I have formed and opinion which is why I am very sorry for doing this."

Angela never saw it coming as Isabella swooped in and touched her forehead. She collapsed and Isabella caught her saying, "I am really sorry but we can't let you come the way you are."

It took some effort to put the unconscious Angela on the bed without jarring the injured body parts too much. Isabella looked around as if to expect something to happen and stood up straight to grab the bag that had been packed. She opened the door to find Jake waiting out there. "Thanks for coming," she said in a low tone. "I know it must be terrible to be woken up and dragged out to a motel in the middle of the night."

Jake smirked and replied, "Just be glad that I'm reasonable." He paused before rolling into the room with Penny. He turned to look at Isabella, "You know that you're setting yourself up for an as chewing later. I know what it's like to piss off the CO."

"You were one yourself," Isabella retorted. She sighed as she looked at the waiting Winchesters by the Impala. "Jake… um…"

"Go. I'll watch and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I just hope the three of you know what you're doing since two of you are compromised," Jake said, interrupting to prevent awkwardness. "Have you even dealt with a demon?"

"No but I've dealt with a witch or two before," Isabella replied with a slight smile. She sobered quickly and added, "Jake, I know it's not her fault. I just want to make it right and I don't want to see any more damage done."

Jake gave a slight shake of his head. Sighing he said, "Okay then. Just be careful of course that is rather…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks," Isabella said with a slight smile and shut the door to the room she was supposed to share with Angela. She turned to join the Winchesters and their tagalong dog Sasha. She said, "Let's go."

"This is wrong," Sam said as he got in after letting Sasha in the back.

"Don't worry about it Gigantor. Jake will make sure she doesn't get into trouble," Isabella said with more confidence that she felt. She glanced back as she got into the back with Sasha.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sam admitted quietly. He didn't care that Isabella was still using the nickname she saddled him with. "She's gonna be pissed."

"She'll get over it."

Sam wasn't too sure since this time they pretty much forced her to stay behind. It was chance that she was needed in Ellis and it didn't go over too well when Dean said to stay at Bobby's when she had been shot. It was similar to what she did to him when she thought to go after Dean in hell by herself. She would figure it out that it was him that suggested it to Isabella and no doubt have something to say about it. He looked forward out at nothing as the Impala took them to where they needed to go and mused.

It was rather quiet since all three of them thought it was a rather shitty thing to do. Sam had filled Isabella in on what Fiona had assessed in private and they came up with the plan to keep Angela out of the fight. She did the deed after asking Jake to come over and make sure nothing happened to her. Isabella put the thoughts on the backburner and focused on what they were going to do.

They made it to the downtrodden building that looked like it was once a nice house, maybe a duplex or something. It was tucked out of the way of most of the town but close enough to keep tabs on what was going on. Dean looked out the window at the building and just mentioned it for the sake of it, "Is it just me or do demons just like crappy ass buildings?"

"It's you," Isabella said as she got out of the car, checking to make sure she had her stuff. Since Dean couldn't hear, she gave a slight shove to his shoulder. "Okay, I'm going in and you guys do your part."

"And when this is over I am kicking your ass, brat," Dean muttered as he put the Impala into gear to move it out of the way.

Sam said nothing but rolled his eyes. He managed to tell Isabella to be careful and earned a 'don't be a worry wart Gigantor'. Right now he could think of a few ways this was going to bite them in the ass. He was only reassured partially when Dean put Sasha's lead into his hand along with his gun. The demon killing knife was hanging off his belt and within easy reach. So he followed Sasha's lead since she could smell a demon and she took them through the back.

It was relatively easy getting in since Sam could reach out and touch Dean or take a cue from Sasha. It was when Dean decided to wander off on his own telling Sam that he was going to check something out. Sam huffed in annoyance but Dean was already gone and he was on his own with the dog. He muttered, "Oh yeah we can handle this."

* * *

The building was old and that meant crap on the ground, which he couldn't see. He probably was making more noise and a prime target. He heard Sasha make a low moan and glanced down and said, "What are you worried about? You're not the one who sees nothing but pitch black."

Sasha made a slight harrumphing sound and Sam sighed. He looked upward as if that would help and then back down. Well if Angela could do it, so could he. "Alright, alright. Lead on Sasha." He paused and then felt the tug from when Sasha moved forward. "Let's see if this idea actually works," he muttered to himself, pausing when he heard a thump come from somewhere.

Sam paused in what he was doing and looked around. It was pointless but he turned to try and hear if anything was amiss. He listened to Sasha and found that she was growling low in her throat. Something was there and it wasn't a friendly. He found out the moment he was grabbed from behind and rammed into a nearby wall.

His reaction was pure instinct and he elbowed his attacker and the guy fell back. He heard Sasha growl and snarl while barking but he had no fix on her since he dropped the leash. He turned and held out his hands and waited. He then heard it and sent out a punch and it made contact. He could have kept going except he was pushed hard into the wall and something slid across the ground and pressed into his body at the waist, pinning him.

Sam felt around and could tell that it was some sort of desk. Normally he could push it away but it was being held in place and it wouldn't budge. It was either the work of a demon or a witch. He still tried to push it away especially when he heard Sasha yelp. He was greeted with laughter and a voice saying, "Push all you want, that thing won't move though I have heard you are capable of such things Sam Winchester."

The desk pushed harder and Sam grunted. He tried to counter but it was futile. He took a couple of breaths and stared in the direction he last heard the voice. "Well we've all got our little problems today now."

"I know. Fausto's spell worked like a charm. I guess stealing it from a protected vault was worth all the risk. Well the reward was going to actually make a few choice individuals get their just rewards. The boss won't admit it but he really wants her to pay for what she did to him."

"So it's revenge then?"

"Maybe. There is also the reward on the bounty. Alive or barely alive is fine just as long as the alive is in there. Now what to do with you."

"How about letting me go and I gank your ass."

"Tempting… if you could see. And then there is the problem that a curse or two may be in it for you… right after I skin your mutt."

Sam grunted and pushed but nothing was moving. "Then that only goes to show that you are a pathetic needy loser."

The slam that pushed the desk harder into his lower half was excruciating. Sam could feel the breath of his attacker on his face indicating he was close by. It was evident when he said, "Bold words from someone who can't even pull Lilith. It had to take a happy accident. You know I could change your life and push this harder. I'm guessing that it is pressing on your waist so… How do you feel about not walking ever again?"

Sam would have said something but he heard a muffled oomph and that was followed by a dull crunch. He knew the neck had been broken. The person who did it surprised him when they said, "And how do you feel about not living again?"

"Angie?"

Angela looked down at the dead witch on the ground. She looked at the desk and moved it away from Sam saying, "One and the same."

"But how?" Sam winced when the relief of pressure came. "Isabella knocked you out. I told her it should."

"Spell's only as strong as the person casting it and if they know what they are doing," Angela said with a shrug. "Plus there is such a thing as strong will. That and a plan for the plan." She gave a hand out to steady Sam while giving a whistle call.

Sam felt the hand and realized the splint was gone. He frowned, "You still heal?"

"All bodies heal. I just went in for a rush job," Angela replied. "I figured you'd want to leave me behind so I played along. Pup helped along with Jake."

Sam was aware that he had a look of astonishment. Fiona wouldn't have come to help. There had to be some other means but now was not the time to get into that. "And are you still…"

"I feel pain like humans would. What I normally brush off I will definitely feel. I'm guessing Dean is around somewhere with Pup?"

"Lead the way?"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like a plan is under way and a few surprises at the end. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Hear No Evil, See No Evil...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dean looked around. It had probably been a bad idea to leave Sam on his own but he had Sasha and that girl was vicious when pushed. The brat was somewhere else in here and he was alone and couldn't hear if someone was trying to sneak up on him. He turned to take in all the angles of the room he was searching and looked for anything that signified demon or witch. Didn't matter really since both were things to kill in his book… with the exception of a few.

He moved into another room and found it empty. He moved towards the center and the door behind him slammed shut. He didn't hear the sound of the door but his instinct told him that something wasn't right. He saw the door closed and went to try it but found it locked tight. That was just perfect and he groused his frustration, "Perfect. Just perfect."

He turned to come face to face with someone and they said, "Yes. Perfect that we caught you."

Dean didn't waste time with words. He couldn't hear them anyway. Instead he brought up his gun ready to shoot only to be flung to the side like he was a lightweight. He looked up and saw the guy standing there grinning and slowly got to his feet. The guy was still grinning so Dean charged to try a tackle and ended up falling when the guy disappeared.

If he could hear, he would probably hear laughter. He didn't have to hear it since he felt it. It was weird but he felt the guy laughing at him. Dean grumbled as he climbed to his feet but was caught unawares from behind and pushed face first into the floor. Then there were feet in front of his face and he was flung onto his back with surprising force. Dean grunted and looked up at the ceiling trying to reorient himself.

It was a little hard to do when you're sliding along the floor like there's no tomorrow. Then moved to the wall and slid along that until he stopped. Dean looked around and found that he was in another part of the building. At least he thought he was. It wasn't all that good when the douchebag that jumped into his view and just grinned. Dean couldn't help it, "What? You think this is funny?"

"Damned hilarious since I know that you can't hear a damn thing," was the reply.

Dean gave a hard glare and tried to get himself loose. All of a sudden he fell forward and flat on his face. Standing up, he took a swing at the guy and only got air since the guy wasn't there. "What the hell are you?" Dean looked around, frustrated until he took a step onto rotted wood and fell through the hole that was actually, purposely left there. He landed hard after coming out of the chute slide like a bullet.

The smell of herbs and weird stuff assaulted his nose and bothered him like they never have before. It was only because his senses were adapting to the lack of one. Dean got up and looked around and immediately grew suspicious. One didn't find a witch's lair by accident. He had been sent here. He looked to make sure he had his gun and miraculously he did in spite of his being shoved here there and everywhere.

"You are smart for a hunter."

Dean sensed the presence behind him and turned. Who it was surprised him and he frowned and asked, "Nick?"

"Like I'm my pansy assed brother," the guy said in a scoffing tone as he was joined by the one that had dragged Dean down there.

Dean realized that it wasn't the warlock whom he liked and got a kick out of watching Sam try so hard not to stab in the face whenever he and their girl talked. This one had similar features and he could surmise that it was a relative, possibly a brother. So he found the warlock and whoever that guy was that seemed to be in two places at once. He held up his gun only to have it knocked away and he backed up nearly tripping on something.

"Clumsy," the warlock said. "He did say that you would come if only to get revenge on the dirty little thing you travel with." He made a wave of his hand and grinned as Dean doubled over in pain. "Too bad you'll never get to."

Dean felt the most excruciating pain in his gut. It was like someone had reached in and twisted his stomach every which way and tearing it open. He gritted his teeth and tried to right himself but the pain only seemed to increased and he ended up on his knees. It was only partially relieved when it stopped. Looking up he saw Sam charging in and surprisingly hit his mark and only then he was startled to see Angela in his face and checking him out. "What the hell?"

Angela just gave a smile and pulled Dean to his feet before abruptly turning and gave a waving motion with her hand. The gesture sent the two douchebags flying just in time to prevent Sam from getting the business end of the knife. She looked at Dean and said, "Yeah I still have it."

It was a short lived victory even though Sasha had jumped in. She actually gave a nasty bite to the warlock before being shoved aside and locked into a cage and was spitting mad now. She snarled and barked when Dean was forced onto his knees again from the pain. Sam had been shoved into a bookcase of vials that crashed around and on him along with the said case. Angela engaged in a battle of the mojo.

Even though he was in pain, Dean watched as Angela moved with ease still even though he could tell that she was still sore from her previous encounters. She dodged and wasn't afraid to send things flying or whatever with the warlock and his douchebag partner. It was impressive because he had seen her take a couple of hard hits and knew that they hurt more than they should have. He could just imagine what it was like when she gave up her human half voluntarily.

It was rather short lived when Angela flew through the air and landed and rolled along the ground. It was punctuated with a third person coming in saying, "Now go easy Fausto. We don't want to damage the premium goods."

Dean grunted as he managed to get back to his feet to look at the newcomer. He saw the telltale flicker in the eyes and knew that he was a demon. "Sonofabitch," he managed to get out.

The demon merely chuckled and walked over towards Angela as she was getting up. He said, "I see you're willing to come back for more."

The move was quick when Angela delivered a punch and sprang away. "I'm always ready to kick your ass Alighieri."

It didn't last long since Alighieri managed to get Angela in a chokehold grip and raise her off her feet. He said, "Now as long as you're just hanging there, you can enjoy Fausto's fun with Dean." He motioned towards Fausto.

Dean shouted, "Sonofabitch." The pain started up again and he could see Sam being dragged out and held for what was going to be obvious torture. "Leave… Sam… alone."

"Shut up," Fausto said and increased the pain.

It looked like it was going to be end from Dean's view as he saw Angela struggle with the grip. She couldn't really kick either since she was trying to keep herself breathing. Then like before the pain was gone and the warlock was on the ground. The douche holding Sam dropped him and went to help only to find himself dead with the demon knife sticking in him and the telltale glow of a demon dying. Dean blinked to find out who it was that moved as fast as Angela could.

"Ah the little Rivain is back. Come to finally take back what is yours?" Alighieri had watched the scene. Fausto was knocked down but still alive and he was staring at the girl. "You killed Cooper. Oh well but at least the spell is working and the Winchesters won't cause problems."

"You sure about that?" Isabella pulled out a .45 and pointed it at Fausto. "Kill the witch, kill the spell. How it usually works or burn their hex bags."

"And you're going to set fire to the town fountain? I'd love to see you try," Alighieri laughed. "Besides you know that this spell is not an ordinary one."

Isabella looked at the demon but kept her gun pointed at the warlock. "So you say. We all know your kind die."

"When have I ever lied to you? I told you that this pretty thing Absolution has a way of sticking her nose into things. You heard her yourself." Alighieri waved Angela like she was a rag doll.

Angela grunted since the grip was tight. She did manage to loosen the grip slightly and managed to say, "Pup. Que quieres in la vida?"

Isabella looked at Angela and then at the demon. She could do this. She said, "I've heard what you said, seen it, spoke of it and felt it. In all honesty though, I find your lies despicable. Because I've seen the truth, I hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil of these people and because of that…"

"No," Fausto shouted as he got to his feet to stop her.

Isabella pulled the trigger and added, "I feel no evil for the one who saved my life."

It felt like a fierce gust of wind had swept through and Dean fell back. When he clambered to his feet, he found that he could hear footsteps. He glanced over at Sam who was out. No doubt he was okay but he had to make sure. Isabella helped him up and she asked, "You alright?" She pointed her gun at the demon who was still holding Angela.

"Good. Thanks brat."

"You're welcome Shorty."

"Very clever Rivain. Of course you do have a problem. I have Absolution." Alighieri waved his finger like he was scolding a child. "And I know that Lilith will enjoy this."

"Think… again," Angela muttered. She violently brought her arm down on his and then grabbed his wrist and squeezed.

Alighieri lowered her to the ground so her feet ended up touching but gave her a backhand. "Don't even think it," he warned, "In the end you will get every action paid back to you, including what you gave me."

Angela gritted her teeth. The blow hurt but she couldn't help it and said, "Oh, you mean the souvenir similar to Lenya's? Nice way to remember me."

The rage was let out and even Isabella was lifted off her feet. Fausto had been only wounded but he knew better than to stick around. He took off and if they wanted him, they knew how to find him. Angela still had the grip on her neck but she felt the hand squeeze. She continued, "Consider it a sign of affection from the Malachi to the Italian bastard who sold his soul."

The result ended up getting her flung into a glass mirror. A shard ended up embedded in her shoulder. Alighieri loomed over her and grabbed her by the jacket lapels. "This is nothing like the last time. This will be worse since you will do Lilith's bidding and watch the inevitable."

"I don't think so."

Alighieri turned to see Sam on his feet with a determined look. "Really?"

"Let her go."

"No."

The whoosh of air from Sam's attempt was tickling but Alighieri was a bit alarmed when he felt the slight tug. So Sam was getting there but just not yet. He chuckled, "Still not at your best game Sam. Next time when you want to get something done you go all the way." He made a swiping gesture.

The gesture allowed for whatever was in the room to fly and it hit Sam full force along with Dean and Isabella. Alighieri looked at the three on the ground writhing. It was then that a shock pulse pushed on him and he dropped his load. He looked to see Angela straightening her frame. The tattoos on her wrists were glowing and her eyes flickering as she reached up and pulled the shard out and cast it aside. Alighieri couldn't help but laugh in pleasure, "So you were hiding your light under a bushel all this time. Then let's finish what we started."

It was different than what Alighieri expected. True they fought as they did but he had to admit that he was surprised when Angela made an elaborate movement with her hands and a sweeping motion. The result was him having his feet swept out from underneath him and as he fell, he was hit full force with the equivalent of a punch. It didn't keep him down since he retaliated and get inside her defenses where they locked their limbs. He reached through and squeezed on the injured shoulder and Angela growled in pain. It was enough to loosen her grip and he gave a roundhouse kick to the left side of her ribs. The sheer force sent her into the remains of the altar that had belonged to the warlock.

"This would have all just been simpler if you would have just come with me."

Angela shifted the dead wood and pottery and looked at Alighieri. She said nothing but her eyes were glowing. She remained in a crouched position as Alighieri advanced. One could assume that she was cowering in fear and Alighieri was assuming that she was favoring her injury which she was. He advanced and picked up a shard ready to use as a weapon. He said, "She wants you alive but she didn't mean completely unharmed."

The demon was ready to make a downward motion to strike. The last thing he saw though was an almost feral smile coming from Angela as she watched the familiar silver tip of Absolution pierce the chest. From behind appeared Isabella and she whispered, "Not a chance ever."

It was still dark and the middle of the night by the time everyone clambered out of the building. Waiting outside was Jake with Penny and holding a shotgun and something in his lap. HE saw then and looked at Angela and said, "And here I was hoping to blow something up."

"Been there," Angela replied.

"Done that," Isabella added.

"Arf," Sasha barked happy to see Penny and Jake amidst the chuckles.

* * *

Lilith was busy tending to the breaking of another seal. She may not have the Essentials within her reach anymore but she had access to others. They were falling like dominoes. The last one would come soon enough. Right now she was preoccupied on whether or not Alighieri would be able to deliver his assertion that he would bring her Absolution. If she had that being then the war will be in the favor of their side and even sooner than planned. Then the true battle will begin.

It was a pleasant thought as she waited to hear from Alighieri. Suddenly a breeze seemed to blow through the room and the lights from the candles flickered, almost like they were whistling. She thought it was Alighieri and turned. What she saw surprised her as she said, "You."

"Hello Lilith," Angela said with an almost toothy smile designed to accentuate her canines.

"How did you get here? Are you here to kill me?"

"I'm not here to kill you. I can't anyway since I'm here but not here," Angela replied. She looked down at her person and examined her arms like it was inconsequential. "But do know that there are ways of finding people."

Lilith regained her composure and looked at Angela. She moved her hand and when Angela wavered a little she realized what it was. She grinned, "So you've learned a new trick. Are you going to warn me to leave Sammy alone?"

"I don't have to do that," Angela replied as she smiled a slow smile. "You know what I'm capable of. I can't forget and neither can you."

"If you think that this will lead you to me…"

"I know you have your ways of hiding just as I have mine," Angela interrupted smoothly. "I know that you were expecting Alighieri to bring me to you. Bounty is pretty much still in place and very much alive if I'm not mistaken." Angela made a show of trying to remember something.

"Considering that you have a place on either side of the equation…" Lilith grit her teeth in annoyance.

"I know. Pain in the ass," Angela replied. She sobered and said straight out, "Alighieri is dead."

"I suppose you killed him."

"No."

"You didn't kill him?" Lilith looked at Angela incredulously.

"Doesn't always have to be me does it?" Angela made a slight chuckle. She sighed a little and looked at Lilith. "I just came to tell you that he is dead. You really should teach your underlings to put aside their quest for revenge. He was still sore about the souvenir I gave him so long ago."

"And I want to rub your face in the fact that in the end you won't save them. It will happen and you will end up watching."

"And there's still a chance going my way. So you can write it down that I won't be your bitch. Not now, not ever… even if you do manage to catch me." Angela watched the demon and then said, "I know you won't survive this. I just hope that maybe you'll just drop it before it goes too far."

Lilith looked at Angela but she disappeared. She growled in frustration. Angela opened her eyes and looked around the empty room she had sought. It was probably foolish of her to do that but sometimes doing what you always did wasn't going to cut it. She took the offensive and went to Lilith since she still had her sigil courtesy of Crowley. She knew that the demon wasn't going to stop but she had to make the appeal all the same.

As she folded up the sigil she thought about things. Apathy was death and she had been in that position pretty much except when she fought to prevent seals from being broken. Time to stop being apathetic, but that meant addressing something which she had long since known but never acknowledged and it was going to eventually touch on things that she will need to say. She sighed knowing that it was going to be long. Right now she had to take the fight to Lilith.

* * *

"Well I can say that while you may be an idiot, you can be a smart one"

Angela smiled at Fiona as she rotated her arms to test the feeling of being newly healed. She made a slight face when the doc shoved a mug full of blood in her face but accepted it. She replied, "Well it was either pay the sanctum a visit or be subdued by two men who would lock me in a cage if they thought it was best for me." She took a sip of the blood and found it had been warmed. It actually tasted pretty good that way and she was able to take a bigger gulp.

"That and I would have put you on a leash," Isabella said as she came out of the bathroom of their room. She gave a grateful smile at Fiona for making a house call on the day they were going to hit the road after resting up in town a couple of days.

"You just try Pup," Angela replied as she finished her mugful. She had been on the regimen for the last couple of days even though she professed that she was fine. It was only when Fiona threatened to admit her as a reluctant patient that she agreed.

"You know I could," Isabella retorted with a saucy smirk. "I can take out Shorty and Gigantor in one sitting and have you out by bedtime." She held up her fingers to indicate what she meant.

"It's only as strong as the caster," Angela replied in good humor. "That and the fact that it was a sedative version. You sure did put on a good show."

"For their benefit," Isabella said with a shrug. "Besides they spent more time arguing over the how and one couldn't hear what the other was saying in the first place. It was damned funny."

Angela made a slight face at that. It was pretty funny since they were all guilty of talking like normal and Dean had been the only one who couldn't hear anything that was being said. He made up for it though with complaints of Isabella being a literal headache despite the fact that he had a legitimate headache and mild concussion while Sam had bumps and bruises and still managed to gently wipe her bloody nose afterwards.

The upside was that things were returning to normal. Jake had brought news that those that had been affected were regaining their lost senses. It was then that Dean asked Isabella how she was able to break it. The simple answer was that it was a peacemaking spell, the original intention. When one realized their errors and worded it a certain way, then the spell would be over. The catch was that it had to be admitted by a person who did all those things. So any one of them could have done it but Isabella made the choice and did it and it was a honest statement. She honestly felt no more evil.

Job was done now and feeling a bit uncomfortable, Isabella said, "Well I'll check and see if they're ready." She made a hasty exit.

Fiona chuckled, "She sounds like you when you're uncomfortable."

"Pretty much," Angela said as she put down her mug. "I want to thank you Fi for your help. Honestly I didn't expect you would be here."

"Well it's what I get for volunteering to start these here clinics and training personnel." Fiona gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. Her Irish lilt became a bit more pronounced. "But it's a calling and I aim to follow it."

"That's good," Angela said. She swallowed a little bit and continued, "But really, thank you Fi. For this and what you'll end up doing in the future."

"Always happy to help." Fiona gave a smile as she made a last minute inspection. She watched as Angela smiled and went to clean up in the bathroom. "And I don't just mean with the healing," she added softly.

In the meantime Isabella walked out with her bag to load in the Impala. Dean was the first she saw and she said, "Don't worry she's coming Shorty."

"Good. I'm ready to dump your ass at the bus station brat," Dean replied with a slight grin as he went to get the last of the bags.

Isabella grinned at him as he left. She turned to see Sam just waiting and looking a bit anxious. She gave him a slight punch on the shoulder and said, "Keep looking for something to worry about will make you old before your time."

"I'm not worried," Sam said as he leaned against the car. "You did good Isabella. You figured out about the spell."

"Don't try and butter me Gigantor. You and I both know that a mutual acquaintance of ours had the idea." Isabella leaned against the car next to Sam. "She knew you and Dean would put her in cage if you had to and let you plot and scheme."

"Angie always has a backup to the backup," Sam said low tone. He had a slight smile on his face.

"You know this job has its risks."

"It isn't that."

"I figured," Isabella said, "No it has to be the fact that there is something you can do that is probably bad in context and you were willing to use it to save her." She glanced at Sam with a slight smile. "Now I'm guessing you talked but there is something still holding you back like you're ashamed she'll find out."

"You don't know nothing." Sam looked at Isabella to give her a warning look. True things had gone smoother but there still some things that were out of bounds. He really didn't want to start a fight and hoped the look was enough.

"Maybe. I don't know you as well as she does but I do know that she means something to you otherwise you wouldn't be looking worried that the checkup isn't what it's supposed to be." Isabella crossed her arms and sighed. "You know Sam, somehow I think that there is a question that needs to be asked. I think she is waiting for you to ask the right one. You just have to figure it out and made you'll lose that dark brooding look." She smirked and got into the Impala.

Sam looked at Isabella as she made herself comfortable in the backseat. Dean had come out and he was followed by Angela coming out with her bag. She was still talking to Fiona and they seemed to be sharing a secret of sorts. He thought about what Isabella pointed out and what he had wondered. He watched as Angela said goodbye to Fiona and slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the car. He returned her smile with one of his own as he got into the car.

* * *

**A/N:** All's well that ends well sort of. Looks like Isabella is taking a step forward and dropping a hint at Sam. Seems that he might be thoughtful about a few things. We'll see what happens in 3.20 Colonial Armistice...


	19. What is to Come

_What's to Come…_

… When people think of war, they think of two sides, one good and one bad and they fight each other. Usually that is played with guns and artillery and often judged by the numbers. What people forget that it is not always those factors that decide the outcome of a war but rather in the end who is the best tactician. Chess is war with rules and etiquette and the same applies to the real thing…

… "I can't believe I took a step back in time and with you of all people."

Angela rolled her eyes slightly and adjusted her tri corner hat and looked over at her companion and said, "The price you pay for working with me Ruby."

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she adjusted her hat and flung her wrist to fix the sleeve. "I can't believe you had me dress in this get up. This is like a bad costume party."…

…. "What the hell are you doing here Angie," Dean's voice pierced the darkness.

"Getting myself caught."…

… Castiel looked at Angela as she stared back at him. She was determined to change things even if it meant possible horrible consequences. She said, "Cas, just because someone has a destiny doesn't mean it has to be played out by the rulebook."

"Things must occur."

"And I buy that. I buy that we all have a role and purpose but we are free to choose within that role. Some of us don't even know the endgame." Angela looked at Castiel and grasped his hands. "I know they 'reeducated' you but you are still my Cas. If you didn't 'work for me' you would have washed your hands of me. Please." She stared at the angel for the longest time…

… "What do you hope to achieve by stopping Sam?" Faisal looked at Angela with amusement as she looked at her surroundings to try and get out. "Things have to happen. You have your place in the major events to come."

"Go fuck yourself," Angela muttered. She could tell that she wasn't going to get out through normal means. She was going to have to do it a different means. She could only hope one or both would be able to respond. She looked at Faisal and added, "I don't need a has been grandpa telling me what my place is."

… Sam looked at the newcomer as they stood between him and Lilith. He blinked as they revealed their face…

… "I have to do this."

"No you don't. There is another way." Angela looked at Sam as they faced off…

… "She's only trying to stop you. She's with Lilith," Ruby spluttered.

The confusion was clear in Sam's eyes. He looked at Angela as she stood preventing him from killing the one demon that he had for so long wanted revenge against. "Step aside Angie."

"I can't let you kill Lilith, Sam," Angela said. "Not like this."

"Step aside."

"No."

"Don't make me fight you."

"I will do what I must."…

… He thought he had done it but he was wrong. He was so very wrong. He watched as the blood form Lilith spilled and formed the gateway. Sam realized what he had done. He had started the Apocalypse. The last thing he saw apart from the approaching light was Angela pushing him and Dean away…


End file.
